Silent Night
by winegirl
Summary: Story starts at Christmas but goes WAY beyond in the development of Jane and Maura's relationship. Some chaps should probably be M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic ever so I wouldn't exactly call myself an author. I've read some great stories on this site and am a little hesitant to throw anything out there. Can't hurt though right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I will apologize up front for any spelling errors and crazy writing style. **

Silent Night

December 24, 2010, Christmas Eve

Dr. Maura Isles was tired but satisfied. She had spent the good part of the day in a food kitchen in one of the worst neighborhoods of Boston feeding some of the local, less fortunate people a good, warm meal. This particular soup kitchen, run out of an old fire house, was one of the charities that she contributed to quietly. Each year she allowed herself the simple pleasure of stepping out of her world during the holiday season and doing something she hoped had meaning for others. Helping the shelter's director clean everything up and reflecting on the day, she couldn't keep her thoughts from drifting back to holidays shared with her family while growing up; dry, formal occasions without any warmth or touch, an abundance of food and extravagant gifts without laughter or much conversation. It was one of the reasons she was here tonight. Her parent's legacy of wealth had given her so many opportunities; her education, her chosen career and her lifestyle, and while she would be forever grateful, she was more interested in what she could do for others. Jane had once asked her why she was slumming when she didn't need her job. The memory of their talk at the Dirty Robber and the sparkle in Jane's eyes brought a small smile to her face.

Maura was snapped out of her reverie when the director, Mary, approached her in the close kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish cloth. "Thank you so much, Dr. Isles. I can't tell you how much your annual contribution has meant to this area. I certainly didn't expect you here today even though I know that you make it a habit to appear at other places during the holidays. You really are a blessing."

Maura blushed at this and brushed the compliment away. "I just do what I can. It's people like you Mary that are truly inspiring, and please, call me Maura." Smiling at the older woman and squeezing her hand, Maura pulled her coat off the hook at the back door. Pulling the warm wool around her body and buttoning it up around her scarf, she smiled again. "Please let me know if you need anything else here. Merry Christmas."

"Um, Dr. Isles…sorry, Maura, would you like me to find someone to walk you to your car?" Thinking for a moment, Maura replied out of habit not wanting to be any trouble, "No, I'm fine. Thank you, though." Mary nodded and after a moment, turned back to the stack of dishes she was putting away.

Opening the back door, Maura's breath was stolen by the brisk bite of a late Boston December, the earlier snow frozen on the ground now covered with fresh powder. When the door clicked shut behind her, she took in her surroundings nervously. Yes, she was indeed in one of the worst neighborhoods for crime as Jane reminded her repeatedly once she learned of the doctor's plans. Under the weak, porch bulb's glow, she realized that the grey sky of the day had already turned to black and she couldn't make out anything beyond the small area lit by the tiny bulb and the ring cast by the street light above her car. _Perfect. _She scanned the parking lot and saw her car at the far end under the only street light that worked, a few other cars, dusted by snow, scattered here and there close to her own car. Jane had made her promise to park under a street light but now the distance between the shelter and her car seemed to have multiplied exponentially.

She swallowed a breath trying to calm her nerves. She had seen unseemly people hanging around when she arrived earlier that day but there were only shadows now. Her heart rate pulsing, she thought of calling Jane. No, she was with her family. It was Christmas after all, a time to be with the ones you love. _Jane is with her family. No need to disturb her over this. _Fingers fumbling in the pockets of her wool coat, she remembered she had locked her cell and purse in the trunk and only felt the cold steel bulk of her key chain. _Well, that settles that. _Squaring her shoulders, she curled the fingers of one hand around the car key remote in one pocket and the others around the stun gun that Jane insisted she carry a few months ago. At the time she felt foolish, but now she clung to it under her long wool sleeve.

She was a few feet from her car when she thought she heard the soft crunch of steps behind her, so soft, it had to be her mind playing tricks on her. Jaw setting, she determined not to turn around. She was almost there and her grip tightened around both her keys and the stun gun, charging it to life…as a precaution…for Jane. Her finger on the "unlock" button, she heard the familiar click and beep as she reached her car. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears as her heart pounded in her chest.

Reaching for the door handle, she was startled when a heavy gloved hand landed on her left shoulder. Without thought, pushed by the fear and adrenaline that had been steadily building, she whirled on her attacker and released the current, crouching low the way Jane had taught her.

Jane's, "Hey, Mmm" died in the air as Maura spun around and blasted her with the stun gun's full voltage. The detective's legs gave way without warning and the back of her head slammed hard against the roof of Maura's car before her friend recovered enough to catch her before she hit the ground completely.

TBC

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Recovery

**A/N: Wow! You guys have blown me away with the reviews. Way more than I expected. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy Chapter Two.**

**Oh, I don't own anything. Really? That is necessary? **

Chapter Two

_Jane's, "Hey, Mmm" died in the air as Maura spun around and blasted her with the stun gun's full voltage. The detective's legs gave way without warning and the back of her head slammed hard against the roof of Maura's car before her friend recovered enough to catch her before she hit the ground completely._

"Oh god oh god oh god. Jane, SHIT!" Maura squeaked as she gathered Jane into her lap off the ice, leaning back against her car running her fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry, please," she continued to stroke as tears formed in her eyes. Pulling her right glove off with her teeth, she ran her fingers along the back of Jane's head, finding a large knot beginning to form, probably not a concussion but painful nonetheless.

Floating somewhere between semi-conscious and conscious, Jane fought to open her eyes and focus. Her head throbbing, she could feel the acute burn in her abdomen and arms holding her firmly in place. Dammit, not again! Crazed, glazed eyes shot open, darting around and unable to focus as the residual pulse coursed through her body, causing her to shake.

Maura felt Jane's panic and held her close, knowing her well enough to know where her thoughts would lead her after being tazed. Speaking low and soft in her ear, she continued to stroke her fingers through her friend's long, dark hair. "It's me Jane, I've got you. I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I…I didn't …god, I'm so sorry…I would never…you made me promise to carry the gun because of the crime in this area but I never would've…I was trying to do what you said I should do…I didn't know it was you." Ending her uncharacteristic ramble, Maura bit her bottom lip and waited anxiously for Jane's eyes to clear, a few tears spilling down her cheeks.

Shallow breaths came in rapid bursts. Jane tried with each sputtering exhale to speak, coughing out unsuccessfully, "Wha…th…fu…" Locking onto Maura's hazel green eyes as an anchor she tried again. "Wha…thefuckhap…ened…Maur," she gasped, heart still throbbing in her chest. Trying to ignore the receding current that still pulsed and twitched through every muscle in her body, she searched her memory for the puzzle pieces that would explain why she was on the ground with a pounding head ache. Reality quickly clicked into place and Jane found Maura's worried eyes again. "Owww, son of a bitch! Did you taze me?" Her hand came to rest over the raw burn under her ribs and she hissed in pain. "Shit, you did," she said more to herself than to Maura.

Her mind still spinning, any thoughts of being angry quickly dissolved at the tortured anguish she found etched on Maura's face above her own. Sucking in a deep breath, she willed her trembling limbs into motion and managed to sit up next to the shivering doctor. Leaning against the car, she reached over and grabbed Maura's hand, squeezing. "Hey, it's okay Maur. I'm okay. Come on, look at me." Dipping her head slightly to find frightened eyes with her own, she put on her trademark Rizzoli smirk. "I just can't decide whether I'm really impressed or really annoyed that you got the drop on me." At Maura's relieved chuckle, she continued, bumping her shoulder, "So either you didn't get my voicemail that I was going to pick you up and make you go to Christmas dinner with my family or you did and that was your not so polite way of saying no?"

Maura choked out a laugh but tried for reproach. "J-j-j-ja-ane." So much for that idea, her chattering teeth stole her thunder. Realizing that her coat and slacks were soaked through thanks to the icy slush she had been protecting Jane from, she stood on shaky legs and hauled the detective up to her feet. Opening her car door, she pointed to the driver's seat, "Sit." Jane just looked at her confused. "S-s-sit," she repeated, rolling her eyes at her inability to control the chattering. "I n-n-need to put s-s-s-something on that b-b-burn." Popping the trunk, she handed Jane her keys, "Turn the c-c-car on so it can h-h-h-heat up and hit the seat w-w-warmers." She grabbed her medical bag, purse and phone from of the trunk, ignoring the expected, grumbled protests. Returning to Jane's side, she gave her a pointed look that said "I'm not backing down" until Jane reluctantly lowered herself to sit on the side of the driver's seat. Crouching down between long, outstretched legs, Maura placed her bag on the ground and rifled through it looking for what she would need. Locking her jaw, she was determined not to stutter. "Lift your shirt."

Looking down with affection at the soaked and wind swept Dr. Isles, Jane couldn't help but try and make things hard. "You know, I usually get drinks and dinner before those words come into play. The stutter is new though." Raising an eyebrow, she smiled at Maura's glare but did as she was told, leaning back and slowly lifting her shirt, looking down at her own stomach as she did.

Maura finally found the ointment and dressings she would need in her bag. She pulled them out and lifted her gaze to Jane's abdomen. The first thing she noticed, she expected to see but it still caused her heart to falter and her breath to hitch. The quarter sized red scar was healing nicely but she really couldn't allow herself to go there right now. As if Jane knew what she was thinking, she felt a hand on her shoulder, lightly squeezing. "Hey, I'm okay." Finding warm brown eyes, she nodded and continued her assessment. When she saw the two angry red burns caused by the stun gun, she felt a new wave of nausea. She was responsible for those marks. "God, Jane. I…" Lowering her head for a moment, she bit the inside of her lip hard to try and pull it together. Finding Jane's eyes again, she just nodded with a small smile. Squirting some of the ointment on her fingers, "This will be a little cold." Dabbing it gently across the burns she heard Jane's hiss of breath and felt the way her abdominal muscles twitched under her touch. "I'm sorry," was all she could offer. Finishing up, she taped a small bandage around the wound and stood.

Unfolding herself out of Maura's Mercedez, Jane knew she needed to lighten things up. Ruffling Maura's hair, "We need to hit the road because we are already late. And by the way, I'm blaming you." Cutting off the protest she knew was coming, she placed her fingers over her friend's lips and shook her head. "Nope. No. No way. You owe me big time. You tazed me, Maura. _TAZED me. _That is gold when it comes to payback. Yep, you are going… and you are the reason we are late, aaaannnnd…" with a devilish smirk she added, "You are going to run interference between me and Sal DeLuca." Jumping out of range of Maura's slap, she jogged over to her car which happened to be located adjacent to the Mercedez, under the same street light. Reaching in, she grabbed a shopping bag of gifts and hefted the case of wine her Ma had asked her to pick up locking the door behind her.

Striding back over to her friend she carefully placed the wine on the ground and reached out for Maura's coat. "Take this off. It's soaked." Complying, Maura turned and allowed Jane to strip the soggy wool off of her shoulders. She was surprised when she found Jane's dry and really warm coat taking its place. Turning back, she raised an eyebrow in question. "What? You show up like that at my house and my Ma will kill me. Trust me. You can change when we get to the house." Noting her friend's look, she smirked, "I know you keep at least three changes of clothes in your car at all times Dr. Isles." Not to be outdone, Maura narrowed her eyes at her friend and looked her up and down, "Hmmm. Actually I have a great sweater that would be quite nice with the slacks you are wearing. _We _can change at your parent's house." Stepping around a flummoxed Jane, she climbed in the driver's seat and looked up sweetly. "Coming?"

Jane recovered quickly putting the wine and shopping bag in the trunk and lowering herself into the passenger side. Snapping her seat belt in place, she reached over and pulled at the lapel of Maura's/her coat. Surprised, the doctor swatted at the offending hand. "What are you doing Jane?" Smirking, she managed to snake her hand into the inside left pocket of her coat, producing a silver flask. With a blinding, triumphant smile, she shook it between them. "I, my friend, am drinking. You, _SADLY_, are driving. If you are a good girl, I'll let you have some when we get close. Believe me, you'll be thanking me when you meet Uncle Lazio and his wandering hands." Uncapping the flask and taking a swig, she almost choked at the terrified look on Maura's face. Swallowing hard as a slow burn slid down her throat, she tried to reassure, "Sweetie, I'm only joking…well… sort of. Don't worry, I won't leave you alone." Patting Maura's knee, "Come on. If you don't start driving, we'll never get there. AND, the later we are, the more pissed Ma's going to be…at you I might add because I'm still blaming you." Finally laughing, Maura shook her head and shifted the car into gear.

TBC

**Let me know what you think and thanks again for reading! This story won't go much longer, just a little Christmas family fluff.**


	3. Into the Fray

**A/N: Okay, so I just figured out how to respond to the reviews. I know...dur! I have to say thanks again for all the kind words. You people are really blowing me away. I hope you are still enjoying the story. I've got a few chapters more written ahead of this one.**

**Oh, I don't own anything except the four new tires on my car. Merry Christmas to me. Ouch.**

Chapter Three

On the ride to Jane's parents' home, Jane tried to give Maura the Cliff's Notes version on her family and what to expect at the party. She knew that the more prepared Maura felt, the more comfortable she would be. "Okay, so my cousin Alfonso, stay completely away from him. I don't know, there's something funky going on with his breath, it's just gross. AND he's weird but we gotta invite him. For the most part, the rest of my cousins are cool; we all get along great. Oh! Hey, I mentioned Lazio. Do NOT go near him without me or Frankie by your side. Last year with Karla Talucci; disaster. All hands and groping... just ewwww." When they were only a few miles out from the house, she handed over the flask to Maura who took a sip, coughing on the burn. "Jane, I don't know how you can possibly expect me to remember all of this without being able to associate a face with the information." Jane looked at her unbelieving. "Really Maura? I know you've got this all filed away in that big brain of yours. Aunt Camilla?" Giving a sideways glance before returning her eyes to the road, "Yes, your father's sister. We don't mention her AT ALL because 'she ran off to California with a fruits and nuts guy and they live in one of those hippy communes.'" The serious look on Jane's face made Maura laugh.

Pulling onto the Rizzoli's street, Maura was taken aback and admittedly, a little alarmed at the number of cars lining each side. Sensing her discomfort, Jane reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. They save me a place in the driveway. Just pull into my spot." Maura did as told and put the car in park and shut the engine off. Feeling her anxiety, Jane swiped a knuckle down the doctor's cheek. "It's just my family… plus a few more nutty guests. It will be okay, I promise. Just a meal with my family, right? Well. Okay. Not exactly a Norman Rockwell portrait. More like a big crazy ass Italian Picasso but it'll be fine. Fun I hope?" Smiling her best smile, she was relieved to see Maura return it in full. "Let's get this show on the road. If anything, I can assure you it will be memorable."

Walking up the sidewalk, Jane couldn't resist, "Alfonso?"

"Avoid him; terrible halitosis."

Quirking an eyebrow, "Maria?"

"Unwed, late teens and pregnant, Aunt Elizabeth's daughter. Your mother disapproves and is trying to find her a suitable husband."

Stopping on the stoop, Jane smiled that smile and winked at Maura. "Ready?" Reaching for the door knob, it was jerked inward. "Jane Rizzoli! Where have you been!" Angela Rizzoli took in the sight of her daughter with a garment bag slung over her shoulder next to Maura Isles and found her manners. "Oh, Maura honey, come on in." The two women crossed the threshold as Angela took Maura's coat noticing her wet slacks and blouse. "Maura, sweetie, you are soaked to the bone! What did you do Janie?" At this, Jane smacked her forehead and groaned, looking knowingly at Maura. _Told you so! _"God, Ma…" Before she could finish, Frankie appeared and hijacked the conversation. "Damn, Janie, what took you so long, huh? Where's the vino? We're already runnin' low, down to a couple of cases." A quick jab to her side brought a hiss of pain to Jane's lips and she flinched involuntarily. Frankie's guilt was immediate. "Shit, Jane. I'm sorry. That's not where you were… shot. I-I'm sorry. I didn't think."

His words about the shooting dropped an immediate blanket on the foursome. Jane wasn't about to let "that day" ruin their holiday. "No, no, jerk off. Maura and I did a really intense…um, kundalini abs workout and I'm feelin' the pain." Grabbing the keys from Maura's hand, she tossed them over. "Make yourself useful brat and fetch the wine and gifts from the trunk." Frankie's eyes lit up as he jangled the keys and waggled his eyebrows. "The Benz? Really? Mind if I take it for a spin?" Smacking him on the back of the head was answer enough. "We gotta change. I expect Maura's car to be exactly where we left it." As an important afterthought, "Oh and hey, the four Silver Oak Cabs aren't for public consumption, not with this crowd. Hide them where we usually hide things." Exchanging a look with Frankie, she grabbed Maura's hand and led her upstairs to change with Angela yelling from behind, "Hurry it up Janie. I need your help in the kitchen! And what's with all the secrets? What do you mean 'where you hide stuff' huh?"

Reaching her childhood bedroom, she pulled Maura in and locked the door. "God help me that woman will be the death of me one of these days! UGH!GAH! Did you see how she just assumed that I'm to blame for you being wet? I mean REALLY?" Throwing the garment bag down on her twin bed, she tugged at her hair and groaned. Maura shook her head at her friend's theatrics and crossed to stand next to her, placing a hand on Jane's arm to get her attention. Chewing her bottom lip again, her eyebrows furrowed, "Are you really okay?" Her eyes fixed on Jane's side. "From what I saw, he hit you exactly where…well…where, okay. Where I tazed you."

Smiling slightly at her friend, Jane shook her head. "No. It just took me by surprise that's all. It only hurt for a second. Really Maur, you should know by now that I'm a lot tougher than a little stun gun burn. Come on, we better get changed before Ma knocks down the door looking for us." At that, Maura's smile brightened. She unzipped the bag and handed Jane a deep crimson, cashmere sweater with exquisite black accent stitching around the V-neck collar and cuffs. "This will go perfectly with the pin stripe in your slacks." Looking down and squinting, Jane really hadn't noticed there was a pin stripe when she dressed earlier. Taking the offering, she decided against argument and instead, settled on teasing. "And what will the lovely Dr. Isles be wearing tonight? I just can't wait to see!" She clapped her hands and batted her eyelashes in mock anticipation.

Narrowing her eyes at Jane's sarcasm, Maura dug into the garment bag to produce a sleeveless ruby red dress, clean lines with a belt at the waist. She didn't want to admit to Jane that she actually carried more than three changes of clothes with her; not to mention shoes and accessories. Hesitantly, she held the dress up for Jane's approval, "Will this be appropriate for the evening? Too much? Not enough?" Jane just smiled pulling the sweater carefully over her head and smoothing it down her waist. "No, that is exactly perfect for tonight. Although, I should probably let you know up front that I can't be held responsible for any of my cousins or uncles with you in that dress. Hell, not even my Gramps." Maura just laughed in return. Taking in the sight of Jane in that beautiful sweater with her dark hair and complexion, she couldn't understand why Jane always brushed aside her own beauty. Truth be told, Maura could make a list of Jane's features that were beautiful, and not all were physical.

Both fully dressed and ready to join the crowd downstairs, Jane turned before unlocking the door. Placing a serious hand on Maura's shoulder, she looked her straight in the eyes with mock intensity. "Okay. We are about to go deep into bat shit crazy Rizzoli territory." Taking a swig from the flask she handed it to Maura. "Don't leave me, I won't leave you," she smirked. Taking her own drink, Maura winced and sputtered from the heat. "I get it. Leave no man behind." Off of Jane's bark of laughter, she smiled saucily. "What? I CAN make a joke you know. I've been paying close attention to your interactions with Frost and Frankie. You know that…" She was silenced by Jane's fingers to her lips again. "It's really best Maur if you don't explain the joke. Kind of defeats the purpose." Smiling she opened the door and ushered the doctor out.

TBC

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Conspiracy

**A/N: You guys are amazing. I appreciate you reading and letting me know what you think. Please continue so I'll know whether or not to keep posting.**

**I don't own anything...yadda, yadda, yadda.**

Chapter Four

Laughing as they came down the stairs together, Maura was stunned when she crashed into Jane's back on the bottom step. She couldn't see past her taller friend but could tell in the tension of her set shoulders that something was wrong. "Well, hey there Sal DeLuca. Wow, it's been a _REALLY_ long time." _Ah, so that's it. _Before anyone could respond, Maura made her way around Jane and placed herself between her friend and the would-be suitor. "Hello, I'm Dr. Maura Isles. Jane has…told me about you Mr. DeLuca." _Way to avoid the lie Maur. _Taking in his greasy hair and the horrible stench of cheap whiskey and stale cigarettes on his breath, she couldn't believe that Angela could possibly think Jane would have anything in common with this…parasite based on the way he had already latched on to her hand. Smiling a sweet smile that only Jane would recognize as a grimace on the spectrum of Maura smiles, she turned back to her friend. "Jane, dear, would you mind getting me a glass of wine while Mr. DeLuca and I get acquainted?" Jane just gaped at Maura for a split second before giving her friend a sly smile of her own, eyes dancing. "Sure thing, _DEAR_." Maura turned her attention back to the sleaze ball that had taken possession of her hand, absentmindedly wondering if hand sanitizer would be enough. Walking into the kitchen, Jane heard the conversation continue. "Has anyone ever told you that you have unusually rough skin on the back of your hand?" _Oh my god! It was so great to have a genius as your wing man! _

Walking into the kitchen with a huge smile she found her mother bustling about, raising lids, adding spices and stirring. "Oh, Jane! Finally! I need you to cut up some lemons and limes for drinks. Where's Maura?" Looking around the kitchen, Angela wasn't used to seeing Jane's friend far from her side. "Oh, I don't know Ma. She's mingling. It IS a party you know." Jane smirked a knowing smirk but with the lingering feeling of warmth from their hidden conspiracy, she kissed her Ma on the cheek. With guests to entertain, Angela took a moment to glare at her daughter suspiciously but decided to let it go. "Get those lemons and limes cut up for me honey. I gotta go out and make sure Lazio is behaving himself. After what happened last year with Karla, I got some people keeping an eye on him."

Watching her mother leave the room, Jane waited a beat before opening the cabinet that held several boxes of cereal. Moving the Coco Puffs and several unopened Bran boxes aside, she grabbed a bottle of the Silver Oak Napa Cabernet that she knew Maura loved and made quick work of the cork. Pouring the dark, ruby liquid into two Riedel glasses (thanks to Maura), she took one and swirled the wine, inhaling the rich aroma before taking a sip. _Damn that's good. _Looking over the rim of the glass, she was shocked to see Maura stroll into the kitchen sans Sal with a smirk the size of Texas on her face.

Her smile automatically matched her friend's as if her face had a mind of its own. "So, Dr. Isles what happened to 'Mr. DeLuca'?" Handing a glass of the Cab to the doctor who had sauntered over and parked herself against the counter, hip to hip, she waited. Taking a moment to inhale the wine and enjoy the expectation, Maura carefully swirled her glass and took a drink. Looking over and finding Jane's warm brown eyes, she continued. "It seems your Mr. DeLuca was suffering from an acute case of xerosis. When I mentioned this to him, he seemed distraught enough to ask that other questionable gentleman that had accompanied him to the party to take him to an after hours clinic." Finishing her explanation, Maura took another long draw on the amazing Cab, enjoying the velvety smooth finish. Finding Jane peering at her with confusion, she knew she would have to put things into laymen's terms. She couldn't help but smile. "Severe dry skin." Jane's explosion of laughter was contagious and soon they were both doubled over and breathless.

Jane's mother re-entering the kitchen brought a quick halt to the laughter as they both straightened up and tried to look presentable and innocent. Again, Angela eyed both women with suspicion, knowing with a mother's instinct that they were up to something. Fighting her natural tendency to need to know everything going on between the people around her, particularly her daughter who seemed to find trouble at the drop of a hat, the older woman huffed out a sigh and threw her hands up in defeat. "I'm not even going to ask. Let's just get the dinner on the table. Can you help me with that Janie or do I need the secret password for your club?"

Before she could answer, Jane found a huge pan of lasagna thrust toward her, pot holders and all. "Take that and put it on the front dining room table. Hurry up and don't burn yourself." Grabbing three bottles of wine off the counter, Angela turned again. "Maura, sweetie, do you mind? Just follow Janie." Delighted to help, Maura took the bottles and walked out of the kitchen and down the long narrow hall that led to the front dining room. She was almost knocked backwards when she collided with a man who seemed to step out from no where. Regaining her equilibrium, she smiled. "I'm so sorry. Please excuse me." Trying to move around, she found her passage was blocked. Looking up, she took in the details of the man in front of her. He was roughly her own height, had a terribly unnatural looking toupee pulled too low on his forehead, was wearing an extremely unflattering, powder blue, polyester blend suit that was too short in both the inseam and the sleeves, and had far too many gold rings and chain accessories to be considered acceptable. Finding his eyes, which were in the process of raking over her body from head to toe, Maura became extremely uncomfortable, especially when he leaned forward into her personal space to speak. "Well, hello there, gorgeous lady. I don't believe we've met," leaning further still.

"Hey! NO! No." Jane somehow managed to place herself between the man and Maura. "You know what? No. Don't even think of touching her Uncle Lazio." She felt Maura's sharp intake of breath but kept her eyes trained on the man in front of her who actually was attempting to look over her shoulder. _Really? _"Hey! Even better," Clapping a strong hand on his shoulder and stepping to the side, hiding Maura completely, "Don't even look at her. Again. Tonight. Ever." Leaning forward in full cop mode, she glared at the shorter man. "I would suggest you go join your WIFE, my FAVORITE aunt, at the table. NOW." When he completely disappeared from sight, she turned to find Maura looking at her wide-eyed, a grin on her face. Smiling herself, she shook her head. "That was a close call. I'm sorry that happened but I warned you." Taking the three bottles, "I'll go put these on the table." Quirking an eyebrow, she added with a laugh, "Do you think you can possibly make it back to the kitchen without breaking any more hearts?" Smoothing her hands over her skirt, sparkling hazel green eyes met dark chocolate brown. "I don't know, Jane. I think it's the dress."

Hours later, Maura found herself standing in a corner of the Rizolli home thinking over the evening. After she and Jane had helped serve the enormous dinner to tables scattered throughout the house minus the front dining room, they had taken their seats at the "kids" table which was far from anything a child should ever be exposed to; the language alone was reason enough, even though Jane tried her best to tamper it down. It consisted of herself, Jane, Frankie, and numerous cousins she wasn't sure she could name in order because the family resemblance was astounding. They fought and joked and touched and punched and broke every single rule of table etiquette that Maura knew, including but not limited to throwing food. It was clear how much they loved each other even through the bickering and insults and rapid fire conversation. They included Maura every chance they got, calling her an honorary Rizzoli. She even managed to throw a small piece of bread at Frankie when he teased her about her 'turtle.' Truthfully, she was a little overwhelmed with it all; the feeling of belonging to such a large and loving family was so foreign and at the same time, so appealing to her. Now, returning from the bathroom, she just watched with a satisfied smile on her face, wine glass in hand. Scanning the crowd, she found Jane naturally, talking quietly with Frankie, their heads close together. As if she knew Maura was watching, Jane turned and smiled. One last word and nod to Frankie and she was making her way across the room. "Hey, are you having fun?" Jane asked as she took Maura's arm and directed her toward the back of the room, near the door.

A little confused by Jane's actions, Maura recovered quickly, "I'm having a great time Jane. It really has been fun. Your family…" Jane rolled her eyes at this and tried to fill in the blanks. "Yes, I know. My family is crazy." Surprised but not surprised by the soft, affectionate look on Maura's face, she decided to let Maura talk and continue on with her plan from there. "No Jane, I wasn't going to say crazy. Your family is so…" she furrowed her brow searching for the right word. "Your family is so warm and loving. It's been a wonderful evening. Thank you for inviting me."

"Maur, you know you are welcome here any time. You do know that right? You ARE family. Hell, my mom likes you better than she likes me. She doesn't even try to hide it any more. It's really insulting actually." Smirking at her friend's chuckle, Jane continued, "Are you up for another Rizzoli tradition, or well, at least one of this Rizzoli's traditions?" Eyes alight, Maura nodded with enthusiasm. Grabbing her coat off the rack, Jane wrapped it around her friend's shoulders. "Good, put this on. Um, you won't be able to wear those," she pointed down at Maura's ridiculously high, yet beautiful, black, strappy heels. "You will have to wear a pair of my snow boots. We are going on a short walk." Seeing the look of horror flicker across the doctor's face, Jane groaned. "I promise not to tell anyone that the immaculate Dr. Isles didn't match perfectly." Wrinkling her nose and peering at Jane, Maura took a moment to consider the offer. "Well, since you've promised."

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think please!**


	5. Not Narnia

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks again for the great reviews. I means so much when you take the time to let me know you are reading and what you think. This next chapter shows a softer side of Jane. Hope you enjoy it. Nerves.**

**I don't own anything...**

Chapter Five

Quietly slipping out of the house into the soft new snow, Jane wasn't surprised when the questions began. "Where are we going Jane? You said this is something that only you do every year?" Guiding Maura down the street, she just shook her head. "Wow. You really don't like the unknown do you? I'll tell you what, just play the quiet game with yourself for a few minutes and we'll be there." Met with confusion, Jane was amazed. "Seriously? Really? Your parents never made you play the quiet game? Unreal." It made Jane sad and a little angry that Maura was probably not allowed to misbehave enough to be forced into playing the game that all parents used at one point or another to hold onto their sanity. The thought made her that much more determined to introduce her friend to some of the good things in life that she no doubt missed out on at her fancy boarding school; starting with Christmas traditions.

Looping her arm through Maura's and pushing her hands deep into the pockets of her borrowed coat, they continued on. "Just trust me. I think you will like this. At least I hope you will." Crossing two more blocks, they squeezed through a narrow opening between trees and came to a stop in the middle of a small, neighborhood park. "Okay, stay right here. Oh! And close your eyes." Maura chuffed out a laugh but did as she was told, still unable to resist one more question. "Where are we Jane?" She could hear the jangle of keys and a metallic clang. Feeling Jane back at her side, she found hands on her shoulders and warm breath on her ear. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

Jane watched with amusement as Maura's mouth hung open and her eyes grew big. She then proceeded to turn in a very slow circle, snow catching in her hair. Finally she caught Jane's gaze again. When she spoke, it was in an almost reverent whisper. "What is this place Jane? It is breathtaking." They stood in the middle of a small park, ringed with trees, blocking out the surrounding world. Each tree around them along with every available surface was strung with thousands and thousands of white, twinkling lights. With the light snowfall, it truly was a winter wonderland. "Well, it isn't Narnia," Jane laughed. She nodded to a nearby bench that was covered with a blanket and a thermos. "Come on. Let's sit and I'll tell you about it."

Shaking off the dusting of snow that had already settled on the blanket, she motioned for Maura to sit and did the same, draping the heavy blanket snuggly around them. Reaching for the thermos, she saw a manicured eyebrow shoot up. Handing Maura a mug of the hot coffee laced with Bailey's and Irish whiskey, she just smirked. "What's Christmas without a little cheer?" Clinking mugs, she took a sip before continuing, "I had Frankie bring out the blanket and drinks and clear the bench. It's usually just me." Maura took a sip of her own drink and urged Jane to continue. Settling in under the blanket, she did. "This is where Pop asked Ma to marry him." Reading the surprise on her friends face, she smiled. "Yeah, I know. Right? He lived in the house I grew up in when he was a kid and Ma lived a few blocks over. Anyway, he does this with the lights every year for her. He doesn't talk about his feelings much and they bicker all the time but I think this is his way of telling her he loves her."

Feeling Maura link their arms and move a little closer, she glanced down worried. "Are you freezing? Do we need to go back?" Shaking her head, Maura returned it to her friend's shoulder and squeezed. Taking that as her cue to continue, Jane lowered her voice. "Anyway, I sneak out of the party every year and come here to think. With what we do and the awful things we see every day…you know? It's just nice to sit here where it's peaceful and calm. Just for a little while, I'm not a cop. There is no murder, no victims, no…no Hoyt or other monsters. Just the peace and quiet and me." Taking another sip of her drink, she shook her head and laughed. "That probably sounds a little crazy right? Please don't call Oprah."

Leaning back to find Jane's eyes, Maura swallowed around the lump in her throat, her tone matching Jane's earlier quiet. "I think this may be one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen, Jane. Thank you… for bringing me here and sharing your tradition with me. I can't tell you what it means." Smiling warmly, she continued. "You make perfect sense. This place is beautiful and the story behind it makes it even more so. It's nice to be able to leave our jobs behind us for a while and be able to appreciate the simple pleasures in life." Sitting back and taking a drink of her coffee she found herself once again looking around the small sanctuary and taking it in, lost in thought.

_Tradition…Oh yeah. _Digging in her borrowed coat's oversized pocket, Jane pulled out a small, imperfectly wrapped gift and handed it to Maura, smushed bow and all. "This is the last in the Rizzoli Christmas Eve traditions." Placing her mug on the bench beside her, the flustered doctor received the offering. "But Jane," she sputtered, "your gifts are at my house. You should keep this untllll." Her rant was stopped by Jane's gloved finger on her lips. "Maura, it's a Rizzoli tradition to open one gift on Christmas Eve. I think my folks made it up so we wouldn't drive them nuts. Anyway, it isn't that big of a deal, just something I thought you might like," she added a little nervously. _What do you get for someone who has everything or can buy it? _Bumping shoulders, she grinned widely, finding her confidence again and waggling her brows. "Go on, open it"

Maura was incapable of refusing Jane when she had that look on her face, eyes sparkling and dimples showing, practically vibrating with childish enthusiasm. "Open it, open it, open it," Jane chanted. Turning the rectangular gift over in her hands a few times, she finally ripped the paper away. A small gasp escaped her lips when the leather bound book was revealed. Absent mindedly letting the paper fall, she couldn't take her eyes off of the book or stop the tears from falling. Opening the cover with shaky fingers, her suspicions were confirmed, glancing at the yellowed pages. It was a first edition of The Velveteen Rabbit. Swallowing hard, she tried to form words but couldn't so she put all she had into a shaky one. "Jane." That one word would have to do. Looking up she found warm, curious brown eyes with hers.

Jane's face immediately changed to one of concern. "Oh. Hey, no. Come on, Maura, no. Please… Please, don't cry. You know I can't take that… I just… I just remembered you telling me that was your favorite book when you were a little girl, that it was special to you…and…and you don't talk much about that so I just…shit...sorry, crap, I'm sorry… Maura?" Watching Jane's distress skitter across her face and lips but still having trouble finding the words to express her emotions, Maura opted for action. Smiling a watery smile, she leaned over and kissed Jane on the cheek. Overwhelmed, she resumed her earlier position; arms linked and head on her friend's shoulder, letting silence surround them.

They stayed that way for a minute or two, Jane doing her best to bite her tongue and fight against her nature to 'fix' things and not fidget until Maura finally found her voice. Jane could hear it as well as feel the low timbre vibrating in her shoulder. "Jane, I…I can say without any doubt that your gift is the best, most thoughtful gift that I have ever received. I'm not used to being so taxed for words but my emotions…" Taking a deep breath she continued, her voice thick. "No one I've ever known, my parents included, has ever put such careful and…and amazing thought into something just for me. Just for _ME._ I believe this may be the best Christmas I've ever had. I really don't know what to say." Squeezing Jane's arm, she sat up and chuckled in spite of herself, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears and warmth. "I _REALLY_ don't know what to say and that's a first for me as I'm sure you are well aware." Watching Maura's grin spread, Jane laughed with her, linking their fingers and squeezing, relieved that levity had returned.

Jane was for a moment, speechless. She couldn't believe that out of all the surely deluxe Christmases of Maura's past- she imagined skiing abroad and fancy, glittery champagne parties- Maura chose this simple one as her favorite. Once again, her friend managed to surprise her by revealing without many words a picture of her lonely upbringing and her desire for the things most people took for granted. Feeling extremely grateful for the small part she had played in Maura's happiness, and a sudden lightness, she squeezed their joined fingers again and smiled slyly. "You do realize that this is only Christmas _Eve_, as in the night before the day…from the Latin word…um, evepotitonimus?" Going off of Maura's confused look, "That means the Rizzoli clan has an entire day tomorrow to mess up your best Christmas ever declaration. You might not want to be so premature Dr. Isles. That really isn't like you."

Knowing Jane's tendency to sometimes hide insecurity with humor, Maura decided to play along. Taking a moment and peering at Jane intently, she finally spoke. "No. No, I am quite certain that I will stand by my earlier assessment. I can objectively say without a doubt that this has been, to date, my best Christmas, Jane." Smiling even more brightly she narrowed her gaze and tried to look stern, "And you really should be ashamed of yourself for butchering the Latin language."

"Well, there's a reason it's a dead language." Chuffing out a laugh and rolling her eyes, Jane refilled their mugs and pulled her friend to her feet. "We need to get back before Ma sends out a search party for you and a lynch mob for me. Somehow, it will be entirely my fault if you catch even the slightest cold. I'll send Frankie back to clean up." Maura searched around while clutching her book protectively under her coat (Jane's coat). Not finding anything suitable for the task at hand, her eyes finally settled on Jane's scarf. Nimble fingers quickly snagged the fabric and pulled it free from where it was snuggly buttoned under warm wool. The detective was a little slow to respond but finally let out an offended, "Hey! What the hell?" Maura, however ignored her and proceeded to carefully and precisely wrap the scarf around her book and place it safely under her coat, held in place at her side.

Jane's ire quickly dissolved at the deliberate care displayed in front of her. She had long ago grown accustomed to the unusual soft spot she had for Maura. _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm a freakin' marshmallow when it comes to her. She tazed me dammit! _She couldn't deny that she had somehow allowed Maura Isles access to sides of her that most people would never see and had placed her under the umbrella of her wildly protective streak. She was somehow comforted by the fact of knowing that Maura had done the same with her. Peas in a pod or the dysfunctional finding each other; who could say? All she knew was that with this very quirky doctor, she found someone that seemed to understand her in ways that no one else had, stood by her when she tried her bitchy best to send her away and who never pushed more than she needed to push. _Ugh. Enough with the introspection._

Hiding a smile she grumbled. "Well, if I freeze to death on the way home, it's all on you Maura." Letting out an exasperated sigh, Maura linked their arms as they started walking. "Jane, it isn't at all possible for you to 'freeze to death' in the amount of time that it will take us to cross the short distance to your parents' home." Her response was met with another unsatisfied grumble. "Frost bite?" Shaking her head and giggling into her friend's sleeve, "No. Not even a remote possibility for frost bite either. Sorry to disappoint." Smiling openly now, Jane looked down at the place she knew Maura was carefully cradling the book. "I'm glad you like your present, Maur. Merry Christmas."

**So what did you think? Please PLEASE review. Did I mention 'please?' Not sure if I should end here. Thanks so much for reading.**


	6. Confessions

**A/N: You guys totally blow me away. Thanks so much for all of the reviews! After reading the requests to continue, this is what came out. I hope you like it. I felt the need to explain The Velveteen Rabbit history a little. Hope it's okay.**

Chapter Six

After helping Angela clean up from the party, Jane and Maura took a cab to Jane's car. A quick detour to Maura's home to grab presents and an overnight bag at the detective's insistence on a Christmas sleepover, and they were finally getting ready for bed, exhausted. Climbing under the covers, Jane peered over at Maura and whispered. "Are you asleep or just meditating?" Smiling slightly, the doctor turned her head. "Neither. I was just thinking…about my gift." Something in her quiet tone made Jane pay closer attention, her eyebrows furrowing slightly in a silent request for her to continue.

Looking up at the ceiling, she did, a wistful smile on her lips as the story she needed to tell unfolded. "I had a nanny, Margaret, who took care of me from the time my parents adopted me until I was seven years old." Her smile grew. "She practically raised me. My father was on the academic lecture circuit and my mother was always busy with one social function or another." Turning toward Jane, she smiled again. "I remember, Margaret would play hide and go seek with me on the grounds and would let me help out in the kitchen when she prepared my meals. Anyway, she would read to me every night before bed, letting me pick the book. Most nights, I would pick the same book but she never complained. She would just hold me in her lap and read the familiar pages again and again." _Ah._

"The Velveteen Rabbit," Jane whispered and Maura smiled and nodded. "She joked with me that the book was beginning to resemble the tattered rabbit in the story." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "I think I was hoping to be like the Velveteen rabbit; that if I could do the right things, behave in a certain way, it would make my parents love me more and I would become more real to them." Jane's heart clenched in her chest and she reached over for Maura's hand, squeezing it. She wondered with this knowledge if it would be possible for her to even be civil should she ever meet Maura's parents. "So what happened to Margaret?" She asked hoping for neutral ground.

Maura's features hardened momentarily and then her eyes found Jane's. "A piece of my mother's jewelry went missing and she insisted that Margaret had taken it. Even though she couldn't prove it, she fired her immediately. I cried for days afterwards, wouldn't eat or leave my room. Because of that, Mother made sure that my nannies lasted no more than a few months at a time to avoid my forming any more 'unhealthy attachments.' The necklace was found by the dry cleaner a week after it was reported missing." Grinding her teeth, Jane bit down on her anger. Nope. Being civil wasn't an option. Outright hostility? Absolutely. Civil? No way in hell. Jane squeezed the fingers still laced with her own. "I'm so sorry Maura."

Maura's smile brightened and she squeezed back. "It's okay. Really. I'm just telling you this so that you know how much your gift means to me, how much….well, how much you mean to me. You've given me a family and friends, something I never really expected to have and I'm grateful." A loud, unexpected yawn escaped her mouth.

Reaching over to her bedside table and cutting off the lamp, Jane turned back in the dark, her voice deep with the need for sleep and emotion. "Maura, you've earned your friends on your own just by being you. Frost, Korsak, that weird lab guy…what's his name?" For the life of her, she couldn't remember. "Yoshima," Maura supplied. _Eureka! _"Yes! Yoshima. They all like you for who you are. I mean, once you get past the weird, you really aren't so bad." Jane's joke was rewarded with a pinch to her tricep. "Ow! I'm just kidding. As far as family goes, I hate to say that's a non-refundable deal. You, my friend, are stuck with the Rizzoli clan." Maura's deep chuckle was enough for Jane. After a few breaths, she continued a little softer. "Just so you know, I'm grateful for you too." Four heartbeats later, "Now go to sleep Dr. Isles. Santa Claus is comin' and we've got a big day ahead of us." Yawning herself, her last question went unanswered. "Hey, do you skate?"

Christmas Morning

Very few people knew that Dr. Maura Isles was not a morning person. Being the Chief Medical Examiner, her job demanded that at times she would be called to a scene at all hours of the night. Always the consummate professional, she filed these moments away as necessary interruptions of her sleep cycle and was able to immediately focus on the task at hand; dress, grab her gear, keys and get the details on directions to the crime scene. No matter when or where, there was never a hair out of place. Otherwise, her morning routine was fairly quiet. She would wake promptly at 6:00a followed by twenty minutes of yoga, feed Bass, start the coffee maker and head to the shower. Piping hot mug of coffee at her reach, she would dress and get ready for the day in clothes that she had chosen the previous evening; out the door before 7:30a and in her quiet morgue by 8:00a. Sometimes the routine varied slightly depending whether or not she awoke earlier than usual, if Jane slept over or if they had a particularly difficult case they were working. For the most part, Jane would meet her around 8:15 with her favorite coffee, a bagel and fruit. Of course, Jane would have the pastry of the day no matter how many times Maura lectured her on the unhealthy nature of her choice before the detective headed up to the bullpen to start the day.

Jane, however, knew from experience that Maura preferred her eight hours of sleep when she could get it. With this in mind, she approached the bed with caution, her own steaming mug of coffee in hand. She stifled a laugh at the sight before her; the always perfect Dr. Isles was replaced with bed head Maura, curled on her side looking like a little girl, visible freckles on the face burrowed into her pillow. Sitting down lightly next to her friend, Jane couldn't contain her excitement that it was Christmas morning any longer. Bouncing the mattress and nudging Maura gently, she cooed, "Maaaura…come on sweetie. Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey." Frowning and rolling onto her stomach, punching her pillow, the doctor groaned but didn't open her eyes. Not to be deterred, Jane's enthusiasm pushed her on; she leaned down and whispered in the doctor's ear. "Ho, Ho, Ho. Come on Maur, Santa is waiting. You gotta get up now and see if you've been a good girl or if you got a lump of coal in your stocking."

Another growl and Maura cracked one eye open, peering at Jane with most of her face still buried in the pillow, not trusting the uncharacteristically chipper detective. "Who are you and what have you done with grumpy Jane?" The raspy words took only a second to filter through the detective's brain. "Hey!" Swatting at Maura's shoulder, "I am NOT grumpy! I'm...I'm assertive. There's a difference. Look it up." Still giving the stink eye, the doctor smirked. "Po-TAE-to, Po-TAH-to," she sing-songed as she rolled over and propped herself up, taking Jane's coffee and stealing a big gulp. With caffeine entering her system and the realization that it was indeed Christmas morning, she smiled. "So what's the plan for today?" Stealing another quick sip, she handed the cup back when the words 'eggs and bakey' finally registered and she frowned. "Did you cook Jane?"

Jane choked on her own swallow of coffee, sputtering. "Don't act so surprised but no, it's just something Ma always said when she tried to get us up for school. I didn't cook. Not yet at least." Handing the mug back to Maura, "It's kind of a Rizzoli Christmas morning tradition for the kids to cook brunch for Ma and Pop since they did the party last night. It's something me and Frankie and Tommy started…god… I don't know how many years ago." At the mention of Tommy, Maura saw the slightest flicker of darkness cross her friends face, immediately replaced by a smile. "Frankie and I took up the slack and have gotten pretty good so you'll have to work hard to keep up Dr. Isles." Waggling her eyebrows in challenge, she took the mug back. "Why don't you grab a shower and I'll bring you your own coffee since you've helped yourself to most of mine." Smirking, she continued, "I'll load up the presents while you are getting ready and defrost the car." Luckily, the snowfall the night before wasn't too heavy so there wouldn't be a lot of digging out. Looking over her shoulder at the wrinkled and unsteady doctor, she added, "And dress casual and comfortable. Warm. No heels." Stopping in her tracks, she returned to the threshold and felt the need to distinguish between her casual and the good doctor's. "Maur, if it sparkles, it's not casual." A pillow to the face let her know exactly how Maura felt about her wardrobe suggestions.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts. You guys are awesome!**


	7. Christmas Morning

**A/N: Sorry for the delay here. My laptop crapped out on me and I had to bang this out at work. SHHHHhh. I apologize in advance if it's too long and for any errors. I've got most of the next chapter written if you guys are still interested. Guess it will be hand written until my laptop is fixed. Thanks so SO much to those who have read and reviewed. It makes my day!**

Chapter Seven

There had been a major breech to the dress code by the time Jane walked through her apartment door after freezing her ass of de-icing the car. Maura emerged from her bedroom wearing a cream colored pencil skirt, an emerald, v-necked silk blouse, and knee high boots. Boots. With heels. Jane took a moment to stare, unbelieving, unmoving. Finally, she found her friend's eyes and gestured with her hands at her choice of attire. "Really, Maura? Really? Did you hit your head in the shower and forget that you were supposed to dress casual? And warm?" Frowning and smoothing her hands over her blouse and skirt, she looked back at Jane confused. "What do you mean? This _IS_ casual." Stuttering a little, "It's…it's off the wrack… and it doesn't sparkle." _Off. The. Wrack. For the love of God. _Taking a deep cleansing breath, Jane reached for Maura's hand and guided her back into the bedroom, skillfully dodging her swatting hand. "It's…it's _lovely. _It is. But it isn't very functional for what we've got planned today. Let's try again okay? I promise I'm not asking you to dress like a vagrant…or like me, even."

Arriving at the Rizzoli home twenty minutes late and laden down with gifts, they struggled up the sidewalk to the front door. An almost exact repeat of the previous evening, the door was jerked open before Jane's hand could reach the knob. They were greeted by a pajama clad Frankie, grinning like a fool with a sprig of mistletoe hanging from a halo on his head. "It's about time you got here sis!" Taking the shopping bags from Maura with one hand, he leaned in and waggled his eyebrows, "Pucker up Doc." Giggling, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Frankie." Jane just rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath. Not missing his sister's grumbling, Frankie turned on her, pure mischief in his eyes. "What? You need a little lovin' too? Come to Papa!" Dropping the shopping bags, he threw his arms around her and planted a big, sloppy wet kiss on her cheek. "Ewww. Gross! Enough! I give...I give punk." She couldn't stifle the laughter while shoving her baby brother away.

"Janie! Maura, honey. Thank goodness you are here. Frankie's been driving us crazy all morning wanting to get into the presents." Angela appeared in the doorway ushering them all inside to where Frank Sr. was standing, crooked Santa hat on his head. After a round of bear hugs and "Merry Christmases," Angela herded everyone toward the den. "Come on, come on. We got lots to do before you head off to your hockey game. Santa has been here and left some things for you guys although you two…" she narrowed her eyes and pointed between Frankie and Jane. "…I'm not sure how good you've been. Who wants a Mimosa? Frankie, go get the pitcher of Mimosas and take that stupid hat off your head."

A sudden thought occurred to Jane, and she turned abruptly, causing Maura to crash into her. Stumbling slightly, Maura's confusion was painted all over her face. "Jane? What's wrong?" Smiling down at the off balance doctor, she placed a steadying hand under her elbow. "Nothing's wrong. I just remembered that I asked you something last night but you were already drooling on my pillow before I got an answer." Smirking a little at the narrow eyed glare, she continued before she got smacked. "Do you skate?" Not understanding the exact context of the sudden question, Maura needed more information. "Roller or ice?"

Groaning at her best friend's ability to turn even the simplest of questions into a paragraph of dialogue, Jane replied. "You figured it out. I'm starting a roller disco for Christmas. _ICE, _Maura. This is Boston, not Xanadu." Completely missing the roller skating reference, the doctor smiled. "Oh, yes! I'm very proficient at ice skating. Quite good actually." And there it was; the typical Isles humility. Angela's earlier comment about hockey hit Maura and her eyes grew wide but not as wide as her grin. "Oh, Jane! Are you going to let me play on your squad?" _This may be the worst idea I've ever had. _"It's _TEAM _Dorothy Hamill." Smiling a little at the obvious enthusiasm, "Let's see you skate, then we'll see if you play." Shaking her head, she guided the skating genius the rest of the way into her family den.

Maura stopped in the threshold while Jane continued on, depositing their gifts under the huge Christmas tree decorated with ornaments obviously made by the three Rizzoli children. Along the fireplace mantle, there were six lumpy stockings hung above the fire; five were well worn with each family member's name stitched across the top and a new one with the name 'Maura' written in glitter. She could feel her eyes beginning to tear and her heart rate pick up when Jane appeared in front of her with two Mimosas in hand. "Hey. You okay?" Taking the offered drink, she took a long sip and steadied her emotions. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for the drink." They clinked glasses and the detective took her wrist and led her to the middle of the room to have a seat on the sofa between herself and Frankie.

"Okay!" Clapping her hands together, Angela smiled. "We're gonna do stockings first." Frank Sr. seemed to appear out of nowhere handing three stockings to the 'kids' seated on the sofa then pulled Angela down into his lap with theirs in an adjacent chair. "Maura, I'm sorry yours is so chintzy. I'll have you a real one next year," Angela apologized. Her eyes on the three of them, she gestured wildly. "Now go on, open." Everyone's focus shifted to their own stocking. Assorted fruits and nuts came out first to which Jane snarked, nudging her friend, "Yay! I'll actually have something in my fridge you'll eat." Digging back in toward the bottom, rolled up, hand knitted scarves were unfurled. All were navy blue but each had an imprecise cream initial woven into the end before the knotted fringe. Maura's breathing stopped. She could hardly process the emotions she was feeling and couldn't really understand that someone would take the time to make her such a beautiful gift.

Misreading the look on her friend's face, Jane leaned in and whispered softly in her ear. "Don't worry. She really isn't that great with the yarn. It'll unravel before the Easter bunny hops into town." When watery eyes found hers, Jane knew immediately that she had been off the mark by miles. Opening her mouth to speak, her eyes locked with hazel green but she was interrupted by her mother. Her gaze unwavering, she waited until she saw Maura nod and smile slightly in acknowledgement before turning her attention back to her Ma.

"Okay, kids. There is one more gift in the toe for the three of you and you have to open them at the same time." Frankie and Jane exchanged weary glances before pulling out the small velvet jewelry box. Maura was a step behind but soon all three were holding identical gifts in their hands. Looking on with pride, Angela announced, "Okay. Open!" The sound of soft, creaking hinges filled the air.

Like synchronized swimmers, the boxes popped open in the hands of the two Rizzoli children and Maura. Aside from the doctor's tiny intake of breath, silence fell as they weighed the contents of the box. Frankie was the first to pull the medal out, dangling it in the air for a closer look. Unable to take it any longer, Angela spoke up. "So that's St. Michael, patron Saint of police officers. I just want you to be safe, you know? Quit pullin' stupid stunts." Maura felt Jane stiffen next to her at the not so subtle reference to her shooting and gently squeezed her hand without taking her eyes off of Angela. "Grow old and give me grand babies one of these days." The siblings exchanged a solemn look that went completely unnoticed by their mother."And Maura, I know you aren't Catholic but that is…" Maura finished for her, "St. Luke, patron Saint of doctors." Pleased, Angela continued. "Like I said, I know you aren't Catholic but you are family to us and hanging around these two, I figured you might could use the extra protection." The shy smile she received was thanks enough for Angela.

Trying to lighten the mood, Jane leaned over to whisper in Maura's ear again, out of her mother's earshot. "Does it count that your patients are already dead?" A sharp pinch and a reproachful "Jane!" was her answer. Laughing her throaty laugh, she continued. "Ow! You are _SO _violent. First bossy and now abusive. I really don't know what's gotten into you Dr. Isles but you should probably get help for that temper."

Without warning, Frank, Sr. stood, carefully repositioning Angela in the chair. "Come on Janie. It's our song." As the soft sounds of Ella Fitzgerald singing "The Christmas Song" filtered through the stereo speakers, Frank pulled Jane off the sofa and into an impromptu dance. Not to be outdone, Angela pulled Frankie up ignoring his protests and the four Rizzoli's were dancing right there in the middle of their small den.

Maura leaned back and took a sip of her Mimosa with a smile on her face, watching these people she loved interact in ways that used to be so unfamiliar to her. Watching Jane and Frank, Sr. dance, she was somewhat amazed by the fact that her long legged, tough as nails, kick ass friend was actually a very graceful dancer. Smirking to herself, she knew she would need to file this fact away and tease Jane with it later. One of the many things she was learning from Jane Rizzoli was the art of teasing.

She was startled out of her own thoughts when Frank pulled her off the sofa, the upbeat "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" taking the place of the slower song. "Come on Maura," Frank smiled and winked as he placed her drink on the coffee table. "Let's show these Yahoo's how to cut a rug." Finding Frank to be an amazing lead, she let go and allowed herself to be spun and dipped and shimmied around the room, laughing the whole time. When the song ended with both of them breathless and smiling, she impulsively reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for the dance, Mr. Rizzoli." Feigning a look of disgust, "Maura, you gotta call me Frank or Pop. 'Mr. Rizzoli' is my father and he's really old."

Returning to the sofa, Maura realized that Frankie and Jane had sorted the gifts from under the tree and placed them in neat stacks next to the intended recipients. She immediately recognized the detective's haphazard wrapping on two of the boxes in her pile and smiled, reclaiming her seat. Everyone else seemed to be engrossed in their own presents but Jane just sat and watched Maura catalogue the details of her packages, running her hands over the paper without actually opening them. Leaning into her friend, "Maur, while the paper is pretty, it really is just there to hide what's inside. You know that right? The actual present?" Finding amused, chocolate eyes with her own, Maura smirked and nodded to the untouched stack on the other side of long, lean legs. "I could say the same to you Detective Rizzoli." Her smile widening, "Why don't you open the one from me that you've been trying to figure out all morning?" Rubbing her scarred hands together, Jane couldn't help the smile on her face. "That, my genius friend, is a brilliant idea!"

Reaching down with both hands, she pulled up the large, flat rectangular package. She was fairly certain it was a framed picture but of what she had no clue. Ripping the paper away, her eyes grew and she found herself momentarily speechless. The longer it took for Jane to speak, the more nervous Maura became that she had chosen unwisely and she began to chatter. "It's one of the original drafts for the design of Fenway Park commissioned by General Charles Henry Taylor in 1910. You can see that it's signed by the architect there in the corner. Did you know thaamph…" Her nervous ramble was cut off by Jane's fingers on her lips. Her eyes lifted to find shiny brown ones and the widest grin she had ever seen on her friend's face. "I love it, Maur. It's perfect. Really. Thanks."

Maura released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I'm so glad you like it Jane." Bumping her shoulder and winking, her lanky friend leaned across her and grabbed another gift returning to her sitting position. "I don't just 'like' it, I _love _it. Now why don't you open this one from me?" Taking the present and giving it a small shake, the doctor couldn't place the rattle from within. Furrowing her brow slightly, she ripped the paper back and immediately laughed out loud when the body of Cavity Sam was revealed on the box top to the game Operation.

Glad that the gift was well received, Jane laughed along with her friend. "You know, I thought you might could use the practice. Those Y-incisions have been looking a little sloppy." That earned her another pinch. "Ow! Hey! Again with the violence." Maura gave Jane her best glare but couldn't hold it for long before she mirrored the detective's infectious smile.

Noticing that most presents had been opened, Maura stood and carefully navigated through the opened boxes and paper to reach the tree. She had a family gift of sorts and was a little unsure of how it would be received. While her wealth was just a means to achieving certain ends to her, she understood that it made some people uncomfortable. Lifting the last shopping bag, she turned to find four sets of curious eyes on her. "Well…" Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Her heart began to pound in her chest and she felt the sudden need to fidget. When her eyes locked on Jane's and her friend gave her that smile and a wink, her confidence was restored. "I wanted to do something for you as a family for all of the warmth and kindness you've always shown me." She circled the room, handing each Rizzoli a rectangular box wrapped flawlessly in thick gold paper and tied with wide red ribbon, ending with Jane. When warm brown eyes found hers again, she smiled and sat back down. "Thank you for inviting me to share your holiday traditions with you. I sincerely hope that you will enjoy your gifts. Please, open."

The sound of ripping paper filled the room and box lids were lifted to reveal regulation Red Sox jerseys with each Rizzoli's first initial and last name stitched across the back. "Wow, cool, Maura." Frankie bumped her shoulder and the elder Rizzoli's thanked her as well.

"Oh, well, you are welcome, yes but there is a second part of the gift in the box." Digging down into the tissue paper, envelopes were discovered. Jane leaned in and whispered. "What did you do Maura?" Grinning brightly, the doctor nudged her back. "Well _Detective_, why don't you do some detecting and open the envelope?"

Eight Italian feet hit the floor at once as they all shot up, eyes bulging at the Sox season tickets each held. "Holy fuck!" "Watch you language young man…_Shit!_" "Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" "Oh my God!" Maura was passed around and squeezed until she could no longer breathe. More 'thanks' and 'you really shouldn't haves' were offered before Frank, Angela and Frankie made hasty exits to call and brag to a laundry list of friends and family. A few enemies too. A little teary eyed, Maura turned to watch them leave and found Jane's eyes on her, a huge grin on her face.

"C-mere." Jane pulled her in and folded her arms around her, resting her chin on the top of her friend's head. "You are amazing, you know that? Wait, don't answer. You probably already do." Smiling, a sudden thought occurred to her. "How did you manage those tickets, Maur? Someone practically has to die for season tix to come available." At Maura's muffled response, Jane was sure she heard incorrectly. Pushing back a little so she could see her friend's face, "You didn't just say that you called the Mayor did you?" An affirmative head shake and Jane couldn't control the laughter. "Oh my God! You called the Mayor of Boston to scam some Sox tickets. That is priceless!"

Looking up, a little confused, Maura felt the need to explain. "I don't understand, Jane. Of course I paid for them. The Mayor wrote me a note after you were…after… the incident at headquarters and told me that if I ever needed anything, I should not hesitate to call. I wanted to give your family tickets and his office seemed to be the most logical way to obtain them so I…" Crushing her in another hug, Jane continued laughing. "You really are amazing. Thank you." Groaning a little, "Does that mean I have to vote for him next time?"

**PLEASE, pretty please review and let me know what you think. I've got an idea for hockey and an appearance by the wayward Tommy. Thanks so much for reading and have a great day!**


	8. Pancakes and Hockey

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Thanks so much for those that are still reading and letting me know what you think. You really are amazing! I had more to this but decided to cut it where I did. I've pretty much got the next installment ready so let me know what you think. I know. I'm beginning to sound needy. I admit, review are addictive and I love hearing from you. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Crushing her in another hug, Jane continued laughing. "You really are amazing. Thank you." Groaning a little, "Does that mean I have to vote for him next time?"

Placing a soft kiss to the doctor's temple, Jane gave one last squeeze. Pulling back, Maura laughed and swatted her friend's shoulder. "No, Jane. He isn't aware of who the tickets are for so I feel like you are quite safe in your vote." Looking around, she noticed that they had not finished opening gifts. "Oh no, I didn't mean to interrupt the gift opening." Picking up some paper and throwing it in the fireplace, Jane turned and smiled. "Honey, trust me. Your gift trumps all other gifts. Ever. Forever." Furrowing her brow at the inaccuracies of the statement, Maura couldn't help but correct. "No, Jane. I don't believe that is at all true. The gift you gave me last night means more to me than anything I've ever received so your statement is flawed." Completely ignoring the scientific tone, Jane chose to focus on the fact that Maura still believed the book she gave her to be the best gift she ever received and smiled with pride.

"Janie! Maura! You gotta get in the kitchen if you are gonna get brunch on the table before you leave for your game." Angela's booming voice somehow entered the room before her body. Rolling her eyes, Jane pushed Maura from the room toward the kitchen. "I hate to say that she's right. I want to get to the rink early so I can explain to rules to you." Watching her friend's eyes widen, she couldn't believe she let that slip. Clapping her hands, Maura beamed. "You are going to let me play!" Wincing a little, Jane resumed her task of getting them both to the kitchen. "If you can skate, we'll see." She couldn't hide her smile and was glad she was walking behind her friend.

Entering the kitchen, Jane and Frankie immediately started pulling things out of the cabinets, the pantry and the refrigerator, firing up the gas burners on the stove. Maura stepped forward. "I make a wonderful soufflé." Noticing the two Rizzoli's exchange a look, she was confused when Jane turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She knew that look. Jane was trying to find her words. "Um, actually, Maura, first years have to…assist. You know, help with the grunt work; chopping and washing. Like a…like a sous chef," she said, proud at being able to pull that out of her, um, hat.

"Hey!" Frankie grumbled. "How come when it was my first year, you called me your kitchen bitch and she gets to be a lah-de-dah _Sous Chef_?" Glaring at her brother over her shoulder, she retorted, "Because you still _ARE _my kitchen bitch. Therefore, that particular title is unavailable." Turning back to her friend and winking, she handed over a large chef's knife. "Come on Maur, you can help me make my famous veggie quiche and cut up the fruit. Frankie is only allowed to make pancakes and that's under close supervision." Hurled pancake batter caught both women across the cheek letting them know how Frankie felt about being left out of the conversation.

The three settled into a comfortable rhythm in the kitchen. Bacon and sausage frying on the back burner and Frankie flipping pancakes on the front left, Maura chopped and diced anything put in front of her. Of course, she had to withstand a little ribbing from the two Rizzoli's that each piece of her diced onion was practically the same size and shape. Precision was very near and dear to her heart so she chose to ignore them. As with her friend's graceful dancing, she was once again astounded at Jane's prowess in the kitchen. She knew that Jane could cook; she had thrown pasta dishes together for them after long days on the job countless times but this seemed different. She was very commanding and had a presence about her when she went about tasting and seasoning. Much like her work as a detective, Jane seemed very confident and in control in the kitchen. Maura was actually a little surprised when she was handed Grandma Nonna's biscuit recipe and left on her own to carry it out.

"So Maura?" Frankie asked between flipping his pancakes. "You know you got us the greatest gift ever but you didn't get yourself a ticket?" At this Jane turned, whisking eggs, interested in the doctor's answer. A bit uncomfortable, Maura ducked her head and continued sifting flour. "Well…Okay. Yes. Actually, I did purchase a fifth ticket but…I didn't want to be overly presumptuous. Of course, you are welcome to give it to anyone else you may have in mind." Crossing the kitchen to stand next to the sifting doctor, Jane bumped their hips together. "You really are such a nerd. We want _YOU _with us, as usual." Reaching her finger into the flour, she flicked it across the unsuspecting doctor's nose. "Nerd."

An hour and a half later, brunch had been consumed and cleared with many compliments to the chefs. Frank, Sr. and Angela came down the stair dressed in their church clothes followed by Frankie with a large duffle, multiple hockey sticks protruding from the back. "You kids be careful at your game," Angela pleaded as she stood on the landing across from Jane. Widening her eyes in a comical manner and not so discreetly nodding her head in Maura's direction, "No rough housing so _NO ONE _gets hurt." Leaning over and kissing her mother on the cheek, Jane sighed. "I'll do my best Ma."

The elder Rizzoli's heading off to Christmas Mass, the younger siblings and Maura piled into Jane's car, gear in the trunk and drove to their local ice rink. Driving through an empty parking lot, Jane navigated the car to the back of the building, pulling into an 'Employee's Only' spot. When Jane produced the keys to open the back door, Maura stared at her in disbelief. "Do you know everyone in this city, Jane?" Smiling slyly and throwing the door open wide with a flourish, "Yes. Yes, I do."

Sitting on the bleachers and lacing up her skates, Jane noticed Maura staring intently at her Blackberry. "Hey. Is something wrong? That's your 'study face.' What's going on?" Barely taking her eyes off the tiny screen, Maura answered distractedly. "I'm reading the official rules and regulations for the game of hockey." _Of course she is. _Reaching over and covering the screen with her hand, Jane pushed the device down and away. "No, no, no, no. No. Step away from the Blackberry Dr. Isles. We play Rizzoli Rules." At Maura's confusion, she continued explaining while pulling the doctor to her feet toward the ice. "Rizzoli Rules. Basically, aside from the initial face off, it's kind of an everything goes, see who can get to ten before the other team, do what you have to do to win. It can get a little rough but don't worry about that." Waving to the ice in front of them, "Okay. Go. Let's see what you've got."

Protesting that she hadn't properly warmed up, Maura stepped onto the ice. Pulling her hair back in a loose ponytail, she swished her feet from side to side, getting used to the feel of the skates. Satisfied, she took off the length of the rink, switching somewhat effortlessly from forwards to backwards to forwards again, her speed building.

After a quick trip to the sound booth, Frankie rejoined his sister at the side board. When the sounds of Poison came through the speakers he nudged her shoulder. "Hair Band Hockey. It's been a while." Noticing the look on her face, he followed her gaze to the skater on the ice. "Holy, shit! She really can skate. If we can teach her how to play, she'll be a ringer." Both Rizzoli's continued to gape, even as Maura skated to a halt in front of them.

Studying the skates she was wearing, "I assume the boot feels more cumbersome due to the protective properties and the blade is definitely different than what I am used to but I think I can adapt." Maura looked up to find twin looks of astonishment. "What? What's wrong?" Joining her friend on the ice, Jane glided over to a stop. "You can really skate. I mean _REALLY _skate." Furrowed brows met her gaze. "Of course, I can Jane. I told you I'm an excellent skater. Why would you doubt me? You know I can't lie." Laughing, Jane ruffled the doctor's hair. "Simmer down Rain Man. No one is doubting your word. Let's get a stick in your hand and see what you can do."

For the next hour or so, the three took to the ice, laughing and joking, telling stories of past games. Frankie took up the position of goalie. Jane and Maura glided along, passing the puck between them with Jane explaining the basics of the game and some strategy. When they switched into defensive and offensive positions, their competitive natures took over. It was clear that Jane was the superior player but Maura wasn't half bad. When the detective managed to steal the puck again, Maura gave a small hop and groan in frustration. The little display not going unnoticed, Jane skated over smiling widely. "Come on, Maur. You really are a good player for this being your first time." Knowing that the perfectionist was rearing its ugly head, she took the stick from her friend. "Tell you what. Let's take a break and race." Sparkling hazel green eyes met her own and the challenge was on.

Frankie took up position a few feet in front of the goal, arms outstretched. "Okay!" he shouted to the two women at the opposite end of the rink. "On the count of three, give it all you got. First one to touch my hand wins." Reaching a long arm over, Jane shoved at Maura's shoulder. "You ready for this Dr. Isles?" she taunted. Glaring and shoving back, mostly green eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure but I'll let you know at the finish line when you are crying like a little girl." Jane's jaw dropped and Maura backpedaled a little. "What? Did I not say that right?" Shaking her head and laughing, "No, Maur. You said that right. We really need to work on your trash tal…"

THREE! Both women were startled back to reality and they exchanged one last look before digging in and lunging forward, leg muscles straining. Despite Jane's longer leg advantage, Maura held her own and they were neck and neck crossing the red line at the center of the rink. Chancing a sideways glance both closed the distance toward Frankie, slapping his hands and crossing behind the goal last minute to keep from colliding with the back wall. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough room for both to pass at the speed they were going. Jane realized they were in trouble and prepared for the collision when she saw Maura cut left as she cut right. The doctor's eyes grew wide and she let out a startled yelp as she felt her friend's hands close around her upper arms. Her own shot out and grabbed handfuls of Jane's coat as their momentum spun them in a few circles before sending them down to the ice in a crumpled heap.

Maura pushed herself up a little off of the still form beneath her, trying to see Jane's face. Alarm bells sounded when she caught sight of closed eyelids and felt no sign of movement. "Oh my God! Jane! Can you hear me?" Squirming to free herself from their tangled limbs on the slippery ice, her worry turned to ire in an instant when she saw that sly grin spread, eyes still closed, and felt the vibrations beneath her from the laughter the detective was trying to hold in. Swatting furiously at every patch of Jane she could reach, "That's not funny Jane! You scared me!"

Eyes popping open, Jane's hands came up to try and catch those swiping at her with alarming speed. Unsuccessful, she went to plan B. Wrapping her longer arms around Maura, she restricted all movement in the other woman, holding her close. Still chuckling, she tried to appease the struggling doctor. "I'm sorry sweetie but you have to admit it was a little funny." Giving her best stink eye, Maura couldn't control the trembling in her bottom lip or the way the corners of her mouth were starting to curve slightly upward. "Now, if I let you go will you forgive me and promise not to smack me again?" Loosening her hold, she allowed her friend to sit up and did the same. Seeming to ponder her answer carefully, Maura used Jane's shoulder to stand then unceremoniously pushed her back down onto the ice. "I suppose that I can afford to be generous to you seeing as how I won the race and you lost." Smiling as she skated away, she was rewarded with Jane's indignant protests trailing from behind.

Reaching the younger Rizzoli, who wisely declared the race a tie, Maura turned smiling to watch her friend catch up. She was surprised when Jane stopped abruptly and her face turned to stone. Exchanging a glance with Frankie, they both turned to see what caused the change. Entering the ice at the far end of the rink were five men, four of whom Maura had met in person at the Christmas party the night before and one she had only seen in family photos at the Rizzoli household. Tommy. Her eyes flashed back to Jane's who had begun skating toward them again, finally stopping to the side and a little in front of Maura.

The three Rizzoli cousins that were skating toward them seemed to be oblivious to the sudden tension on the ice. "Janie! This is my year to finally beat you!" Another chimed in, "Give it up Vin! You'll never beat Janie. She's better than all of us combined." Playful shoves were exchanged along with hugs, Jane's eyes never leaving Tommy. Skating to a stop in front of his younger siblings, he spoke first, nodding toward Frankie then Jane. "Frankie. Janie. You are lookin' good. Who's your friend?" Catching the faint whiff of bourbon, Jane moved slightly forward. "You are in town and you couldn't make it to the party last night? You know Ma waited for you all night and jumped every time the door opened? And how about that? You've already been hitting the hard stuff this morning. You can play but not on this team. We'll take Vinny. Rizzoli Rules," She threw over her shoulder skating away toward the sidelines.

Following silently behind, Maura reached Jane's side and placed a hand on her arm. "You okay?" Coal black eyes softened to dark brown. "Yeah. I just haven't seen him in a while. Threw me off a little." Looking over Maura's shoulder, she watched Frankie talk to the group of guys, occasionally glancing over at the two of them. _Good. He remembered to let the others know that Maura isn't included in Rizzoli Rules. _

With the teams in place, Jane and Tommy took to the center ice to face off. Slapping sticks three times, Jane easily swiped the puck, sending it to Frankie and elbowing her older brother in the process. Maura observed that playing Rizzoli Rules was extremely physical, most of it good-natured though and lacking in mean spirited aggression. There was a lot of shoving and slap shots; tripping wasn't unheard of and there was plenty of trash talk. As the game went on, most everyone had been knocked to the ice several times. Everyone, that is, with the exception of herself. It seemed that Frankie and Jane had taken it upon themselves to act as a sort of buffer; wherever she was on the ice, one wasn't far from her side. Regardless, she was having a good time. Jane's mood had lifted considerably and Maura had even made a few runs at the goal.

Huddled by their own goal, the Rizzoli team had a plan. Up by one at 9-8, the game was within their reach. Jane knew the other team would be bringing the heat to her, the top scorer of the game. That's why she and Frankie devised a plan to have Maura take the last shot in from the weak side. Now, all was going exactly according to plan. She had again, won the face off and passed to Frankie. She yelled for him to pass it to her as she drew her cousins down the right side. That's when the plan changed.

Watching Frankie pass the puck backwards to Maura, Jane caught Tommy out of the corner of her eye and knew what was about to happen before it actually occurred. Sprinting forward, she watched as Maura expertly pulled the puck behind her, skating backwards. Turning and launching the disk toward the goal, she collided with Tommy, his forward momentum sending the much smaller woman crashing to the ice. Hard.

**GAH! Don't hate me for ending there. A little suspense is sometimes a good thing right? Please, Please review. Happy Safe and Wonderful New Year to all of you... even if you don't review. ;)**


	9. Tommy

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer and more serious, giving some background on Tommy and Jane's relationship. I hope you guys enjoy it. (Fingers crossed) Thanks so much to all of you who have read and commented. You guys are so SO freakin awesome! It has been so much more than I expected and has been so encouraging. I admit that I'm totally addicted to reviews now. ;) The babbling stops now. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter Nine

_Watching Frankie pass the puck backwards to Maura, Jane caught Tommy out of the corner of her eye and knew what was about to happen before it actually occurred. Sprinting forward, she watched as Maura expertly pulled the puck behind her, skating backwards. Turning and launching the disk toward the goal, she collided with Tommy, his forward momentum sending the much smaller woman crashing to the ice. Hard_. Gliding past her older brother, Jane swept her stick under his skates and pulled his feet out from under him. "Stay down you worthless fuck!" she growled, already at Maura's side who was doing her best to stand, one hand clamped over the left side of her face.

Jane dropped her stick and placed her hands under Maura's elbows to steady her, trying to see her face through the curtain of hair that had escaped her ponytail and the hand that still hid most of it. Brushing the hair aside, "God, Maur. Are you hurt? Come on, talk to me." Excitedly, Maura waved her right hand up and grasped Jane's bicep to help her balance, inadvertently blocking the frantic detective's efforts to get a better look. "Jane! Did I get the basket? I couldn't see. Did we win?" She finished with a hopeful grin, eyes still clamped closed. _What the hell? _Caught off guard by the change in subject and enthusiasm, Jane shook her head. "What? Yeah. Yes, Maura, you made the _goal _and we won." Wrapping her fingers around Maura's left wrist, she tugged gently. "Now will you please stop fighting me and let me see your face?"

Maura's watery right eye opened to find Jane's worried gaze. Nodding slightly, "It hurts a little." Pulling her hand slowly away, intense brown eyes studied the growing red mark under an eye that was already beginning to swell shut. "Son of a _BITCH_! I swear to God I'm going to fucking _KILL_ him…" she ground out. Taking a deep breath, she refocused her attention on her friend. "Shit. I'm sorry, Maur. We need to get some ice on that…It'll be black by tonight... _FUCK_!" Working her jaw back and forth, nostrils flaring and muscles coiling and uncoiling, Jane struggled with the decision between taking Maura home or turning around and completely and thoroughly beating the living shit out of her older brother. Years of pent up anger put the odds of winning in her favor.

Watching the fury wash over her friend's face like gathering storm clouds and feeling the muscles flex under her hand, Maura squeezed her friend's arm to get her attention. "Jane." When coal black eyes snapped back to hers, she quietly continued. "Please… Don't do it. Please. It's Christmas. I don't want to ruin it. I'll be fine; it's just a contusion that will fade. I just need to get some ice…soon. Will you take me back to your parent's home now?" She knew that Jane's feelings for Tommy were complicated and didn't want to be the catalyst for something to happen that might cause irreparable damage. "Besides," she added with a lopsided grin. "We've already won the game. What is there left to do now but gloat?"

Processing Maura's words, she knew they made sense. Turning to skate over to the small knot of guys standing around awkwardly a short distance away, she was held firmly in place by a strong hand around her upper arm. Placing her own hand over her friend's, she turned back and found pensive hazel green eyes. "It's okay. I'm not going to do anything. I need to talk to Frankie and I'll take you back so we can get you fixed up. I promise." Closing her eyes for a moment, she groaned. "Ma's going to have an absolute fit when she sees you. Tell Frost not to cut her any slack after she kills me." Smiling slightly, she skated over to where her two brothers and cousins were standing.

Eyes locked on Tommy, she did her best to tamp down any anger and keep her word. "Frankie, can you get get our stuff and get a ride? I'm taking Maura home to get some ice on her eye." She scarcely heard his reply as all of her focus remained on her older brother. "Janie, I'm…" Cutting him off, she shook her head. "No, Tommy. No. Don't even say it 'cause I sure as hell don't want to hear it." Staring into eyes almost identical to her own, she paused for a moment, swallowing back emotion and continued a little quieter. "Just don't come by the house if you are drunk. You'll break their hearts. Again. I can't let that happen." She turned and skated away before he could respond.

With Maura seated in the passenger side of the Crown Vic, she reached into the glove box and pulled out an evidence bag. Squatting down and filling it with snow, she handed it back to the frowning doctor. "Jane, that doesn't look entirely sanitary." Rolling her eyes, she smirked and stood. Slamming the door she jogged over to the driver's side and climbed in. "Can you just please hold that against your eye and not argue for once?"

Arriving back at the family home, Jane decided the best point of entry would be to sneak Maura in the back door through the kitchen. Relieved that her parents were still at Christmas Mass, she hung up their coats and directed her friend to sit on the sofa in the den. Grabbing a package from the freezer, she returned, sitting on the coffee table knee to knee with her one eyed companion. Taking the now soggy evidence bag away, she handed over a bag of frozen peas studying the darkening reddish purple ring with a frown. Peering at the vegetable package with confusion, hazel green, well one and a half hazel green eyes found hers. Reading her friend's mind, she smiled. "Here, they're for your eye, not for you to eat." Taking the bag, Jane reached over and held it gently in place.

Still seeing doubt in the one eye that remained uncovered, she couldn't help herself. "What? Okay. So how many black eyes have you had?" One narrowed eye and furrowed brow were accompanied by a hesitant voice. "None. Until today." Satisfied with the answer, she raised dark brows. "And how many black eyes do you think I've had in my lifetime?" _Ah, there it is. _"Fine. I will defer to your experience of using frozen, plastic vegetable packages to reduce inflammation." Jane rolled her eyes at the comment but didn't miss the hint of a smile peaking out from behind the peas. "I'm sorry about your eye Maur." Looking down she absentmindedly clenched and unclenched her left hand into a fist. Her movements were stilled by a cool touch. "Jane," giving a squeeze, "why would you possibly apologize? It wasn't in any way your fault. We were _all _playing by Rizzoli Rules right?" Eyes darting up to find a small, one-sided smirk…_Damn. She knew._

Maura decided that now was as good a time as any to bring up something she had been thinking about on the ride home from the ice rink. Quietly. "Jane?" When chocolate curious eyes locked on her, she continued. "I don't think…do you think we should…I don't think we should tell your parents that Tommy is responsible for my accident." Breathing in, she looked down toward her lap. "I just feel that with what you've told me of recent history and knowing how it would hurt your parents, it might be best for them from an emotional standpoint if they didn't know. Normally I wouldn't advocate not telling the whole truth but, well…" Watching Jane's hand cover hers, she looked up to gauge her reaction and found nothing but warmth reflected back. "No. I think you are right. Tommy's done enough damage to last them a lifetime."

As with her love of science and puzzles, curiosity got the best of Maura and she found herself asking something she wished that she could take back the moment the words were out of her mouth. "Jane, what happened with Tommy?" Dark eyes held her gaze unblinking and she started to formulate the best form of apology. When Jane reached over and replaced her hand that had been holding the peas with one of the doctor's, true panic set in but she couldn't seem to speak, her heart hammering in her chest. When her best friend stood wordlessly and left the room, she felt the tears form. _God, what have I done? Jane is so private. Why did I ask such a personal and obviously painful question? I have to fix this. I can't lose…_

She was startled when she felt Jane's gentle hand brush the top of her head then hand her a glass of wine. "Here. I'm going to need a little alcohol to answer that one and thought you might want a glass too after your heroics on the ice." Taking her seat back on the coffee table, Jane was stunned when she saw the frightened look on her friend's face. Raising an eyebrow in silent question, she placed her hand on the doctor's knee. Taking a deep breath and a sip of wine, Maura waved off the concern. "It's nothing, Jane. I am sorry if I asked too personal of a question. You really don't have to answer. You know how I can be sometimes." Smiling affectionately, Jane bumped their knees and rolled her eyes. "Maur, it's me. You know you can ask me anything. I don't mind." Smirking a little, "I'm not saying I'll answer but…" When Maura bumped her knee back, she laughed a little and then got serious. "I don't mind talking to you about Tommy. I know I can trust you."

Standing, she moved over to take a seat close on the sofa, pulling one leg up so that she was turned to face her friend. Maura turned to mirror the position and waited, taking a sip of wine and watching over the rim of her glass. Looking over the back of the sofa and into the past, Jane took another sip and smiled slightly. "He was such a god to me when we were growing up." Shaking her head, she looked back across from her and found Maura's eyes watching her every move. "I thought he hung the sun and moon and he treated me like a little princess. Well, a hockey and basketball-playing princess; he taught me how to play both. He let me follow him around and made sure that I was included in everything. His friends would complain but no one would stand up to Tommy. He was the biggest and the brightest." Laughing a little, "He would even bet anyone that didn't want to play with me ten bucks that I could kick their ass and he was usually right. Only because I learned from the best." Jane took another sip and smiled at her friend. "In high school, most girls would only talk to me because I was his sister; the star, hunky college guy. Away at school and he still managed to make things better for me." She closed her eyes for a moment and bit her lip, her jaw tensing. Maura ached to reach out seeing the flicker of pain cross Jane's face and knowing that the story was about to take a turn.

Taking a large gulp of wine and placing the glass on the coffee table, Jane stood abruptly and began to pace. "It's just, you know…" She shook her head again, clearing her thoughts. "He got a free ride to Duke on a basketball scholarship. He wasn't like Frankie and me, he was really smart." Maura's brow furrowed and she frowned wanting to express her opinion on Jane's intelligence but was cut off by a wave of her friend's hand as she walked back and forth. "Anyway, we were all really proud. He called every day to check up on me. Then his grades started falling and he called less and less. Of course, Ma just said it was because he was new to school. Then he stopped calling at all or coming home on breaks. When he did come home for Thanksgiving his sophomore year, he got so drunk with friends that he passed out before dinner. That was when he got his first DUI which was _AGAIN_ passed off as a college boy thing if you can believe it." Running a hand through her dark hair, she continued to stalk back and forth like a caged lion.

Maura stood and reached for Jane's wrist as she passed, concern obvious in her eyes. "Jane, please sit with me. With my limited depth perception, your pacing is making me a little dizzy." Well it wasn't an outright lie. The whole truth was that she wanted to have Jane next to her so she could offer comfort without making her feel weak. Sitting back on the sofa a little closer than before, the story continued with Jane looking down and rubbing the scars on her palms. "He lost his scholarship and took off without a word. After being gone for years with hardly any contact, he just showed up one day like nothing had happened. It was right after I made Homicide. Anyway, he ended up wrecking Ma's car. It was one o'clock in the afternoon and he T-boned a telephone pole." Taking a deep breath, Jane stood and crossed to the fireplace, bracing her arms on the mantle, head dropped, tension vibrating through her shoulders. When she continued, her voice was much lower and thick with emotion. "Frankie was in the car with him and was pretty banged up, broken collar bone and a lot of cuts and bruises. He could've killed Frankie." At this point, Maura silently stood and crossed the room to stand behind Jane, tears in her eyes. She placed a small, comforting hand on Jane's back, her fingers rubbing smooth circles. "He said he'd hit a patch of ice but the low that day was 50 degrees. Somehow, Ma and Pop seemed to accept his explanation even though that was his second strike. How do you explain away a DUI?"

Turning, her steady gaze found Maura's and she continued, her eyes beginning to sting at the memory. "He came by my place later that afternoon. When he told me he had hit a patch of ice something just snapped. The fact that Frankie had been hurt… I don't know. I just couldn't take it anymore. We argued and I told him that I never wanted to see him or speak to him again until he was sober and could bring something to this family. It just seemed easier that way, you know? A lot easier to cut him off than let him…than to let him…hurt us…hurt me again." Hesitating slightly, dark eyes closed and her jaw twitched. Maura reached for her hand and laced their fingers together waiting patiently for the story to unfold. Jane cleared her throat and finally voiced the words that no one else had ever heard. "I got a call a few minutes after he left about Melissa Stratton. I paged Korsak but got there first." Opening her eyes, her watery gaze locked with Maura's. "I wasn't thinking straight. I went in alone."

Awareness hit Maura like an ice-cold tidal wave, sending a chill down her spine and through every nerve in her body. _Hoyt. _"Oh my God." Yanking on their linked hands, she crushed her body to Jane's, burying her face in the crook of her neck and holding on tight. Momentarily stunned, the detective relaxed and wrapped her arms around her friend, allowing herself to sink into the soft comfort and incredible warmth; the feeling of safety the petite doctor always seemed to provide. They stood that way for a few minutes, the words of the confession swirling around them and binding them together. Breathing in the scent that was uniquely Jane and that she was fairly certain she would know anywhere, Maura spoke first, her voice muffled and vibrating through her friend's chest. "Do your parents know?" Shaking her head and tightening her hold, "No. They don't need to know. No one knows. Well… Except you."

Maura pulled back surprised, searching dark eyes for the truth of the statement and breaking a little knowing that Jane had carried this alone for so long. "Jane." She breathed a small tremble in her voice. Jane just shrugged and smiled, tucking a lock of sun kissed hair behind the doctor's ear, her fingertips making a slow trail down the soft skin of her neck. "It's okay, Maur. I don't blame Tommy for what happened. I made a dumb rookie mistake. It's on me." Complete disagreement screamed to be voiced. "No, I don't think…" Jane placed a finger on Maura's lips to silence the protest and pulled her back into her arms, dropping a kiss on the top of her head before resting her chin there. "Ssshhh. It's okay, Maur. That was a long time ago. I'm okay. Much better now." Both closed their eyes and inhaled, content to gather strength from the other's embrace, Maura tracing light circles on the fabric above the exit wound scar on the detective's back. It was a subconscious habit she had developed after the shooting, one that reassured her that the warmth under her fingertips meant life. Jane's life.

Something had changed between the two after Jane's shooting, a shifting of the balance, an innate need for closeness born out of fear and something stronger. Neither found it necessary to discuss repercussions or possible outcomes of the change but rather quietly accepted the forward movement as inevitable. Maura felt it when she was kneeling on scraped knees, her hands and clothes covered in Jane's blood begging and screaming for her friend not to leave her, knowing statistically the odds were not in her favor. She would most certainly lose Jane and that thought shattered something inside and left her feeling like she might not ever recover.

Jane felt it pass through her when Patrick Doyle's men abducted Maura from the morgue. The helplessness and desperate need she felt to have Maura back and safe bled through her, leaving her feeling exposed and raw. The memory of that fear caused Jane to shiver slightly. Pulling back a little, Maura found dark eyes watching her with such intensity and emotion that her own heart stuttered in her chest. Moving impossibly closer, her gaze flickered briefly to her friend's beautiful lips before returning to deep obsidian. _How is it possible for such dark eyes to seem so full of fire and life? _She licked her own lips at the thought, close enough now to feel warm breath on her face.

They were interrupted by Frankie's bellow from the kitchen. "Yo! Janie! Maura! Where the hell are you guys?" Dropping her head, Maura placed a light kiss on Jane's neck above her sweater before taking a step back. Entering the den with a beer in hand Frankie crossed over to the fireplace where his sister and Maura were standing, wondering for a second if he had walked in on something serious. Taking in the now deep purple bruising around the doctor's swollen left eye, he whistled low. "Damn, Maura. That's a beauty!" Smiling, he raised his fists in a boxing stance and laughed while he bobbed and weaved. "You look super badass." Jane shoved him to the side. "Don't encourage her junior." Glancing at his sister, he continued his boxing dance. "What? I'm just saying." Maura smiled brightly but winced when it reached her eye.

All three jumped at the sound of Angela's booming voice coming from the front of the house. "Hey! Janie? Frankie? What are you guys doing home so early from your game?" Looking at Maura's eye, Jane shook her head. Shit. The Spanish Inquisition had arrived.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will let me know your thoughts.**


	10. Angela Knows All

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I ended up with a really, REALLY long chapter so I decided to split it up. Thanks so much for all of your reviews! They keep me going. Hope you guys like this one. I'll have another update soon...if I get reviews. There it is. Like crack. Addicted! Ha.**

**I don't own anything...yadda, yadda.**

Chapter Ten

_All three jumped at the sound of Angela's booming voice coming from the front of the house. "Hey! Janie? Frankie? What are you guys doing home so early from your game?" Looking at Maura's eye, Jane shook her head. Shit. The Spanish Inquisition had arrived._

"Shit! Okay!" Jane's voice cracked. "Okay. Act natural." Jane grabbed the two glasses of wine and handed one to Maura. Picking up the soggy bag of peas, her eyes darted around for a place to hide them knowing she didn't have time. Stuffing the dripping heap into Tommy's stocking a second before Angela entered the room, she turned and placed herself between her mother and the dreaded 'black eye.' Taking a large sip of wine she smiled at her mother. "Ma! How was church?" Her voice sounded much too chipper even to her own ears. Shit. Angela eyed her daughter with suspicion. "It was fine Janie. Um, how was your game?" The older woman looked between Frankie, who seemed really interested in the ornaments on the tree and her daughter who seemed to move as she moved. _She's hiding something._

Narrowing her eyes, Angela moved toward Jane with a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Did you win the game as usual? I was just tellin' Frank that we should warm up some of the leftovers from last night. It's almost five and you kids have got to be hungry. I'm thinkin' the lasagna…" Reaching Jane's side, she quickly dodged to the left getting a full view of her daughter's friend. Jane braced for the explosion. Frankie flinched in expectation. Maura smiled sweetly, the best she could under the circumstances. "Angela, I…" only to be completely ignored when hands began to flail about and the bomb went off. "Gah! OH. MY. GOD! Janie! Look at her face! Her beautiful face! What did you do? I told you not to let anything happen to her. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! You kids and your rough housing and now you got Maura sucked in! What's wrong with the two of you?" She smacked Frankie on the back of the head since he made the mistake of moving in too close.

"Ow! Ma! It wasn't our fault. It was To…" It was Jane's turn to pop her brother as she finished his sentence. "Toootally his fault." Frankie glared at his sister but remained quiet, sulking. Angela watched the back and forth before throwing her hands up in defeat. "Janie, you need to get her some ice before her eye swells shut. I swear I don't know what I did to deserver you two. Mother Theresa herself, God rest her soul, couldn't put up with you…bunch of hooligans from the day you were born." Glaring a little she finally let a small smile escape and rolled her eyes before leaving the room. "I'm going to heat up some lasagna and some bread." Turning back she eyed both of her children. "What are you standing around like statues for huh? Go get her some ice!"

Watching her mother leave the room, Jane dropped her head and massaged her neck with a groan. Maura, who had remained silent for much of the exchange, nudged her side. "That went well." Peering at the doctor through dark eyelashes, she chuckled at her friend's gift of understatement. "Wow. Your powers of observation are astounding Dr. Isles." Raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of wine, Maura smiled even wider. "So I've been told. On several separate occasions actually."

Rolling her eyes with another groan, Jane smirked. "Well, it actually went a hell of a lot better than I expected. At least there was no bloodshed. Right Frankie?" Breaking his silence now that Angela was out of earshot, "Yeah but what the hell Janie? Thanks for throwing me under the bus." Both Rizzoli's jumped at the piercing yell from the kitchen. "ICE! NOW!" Jane groaned but took off for the kitchen not wanting to be told for a third time.

After getting Maura situated with her ice pack, Jane returned to the kitchen to help get dinner on the table at Angela's not so gentle request. Washing her hands and drying them, she turned to find her mother staring at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Taking a second, the older woman turned back to slicing bread. "No reason. Can you cut up some tomatoes and cucumbers for the salad? I don't know why we bother. They taste like plastic in the middle of winter anyway. Oh and get the feta out of the fridge." Jane easily gathered what she would need and set about preparing the vegetables, expertly running the large chef's knife back and forth over the honing steel.

"You know Janie, you really should be more careful with Maura. She didn't grow up like you did, rough housing and playing with the boys." _What the hell? _Turning around, knife in mid swipe, Jane found her mother's back was still to her but the older woman kept on talking while animatedly shaking her head and occasionally waving her own knife. "She probably isn't used to playing so hard. You know, the way she grew up, I bet she never even broke a sweat." Staring as if her mother were speaking a foreign language AND had grown two additional heads, Jane's patience was running low. "Ma! It's not like she's some helpless little…wilting flower. Maura wanted to play today and you know what? She was damn good!" Turning back to her cutting board, she started slicing cucumber with professional rapid-fire swipes. "AND she played sports in college. She did ballet and fencing." Cringing, she mentally slapped herself…hard…twice… at the lameness of that statement. Yeah. Even though she was trying to use them in her defense she still couldn't call them real sports. Searching for anything, something. "She's actually really strong… And she runs like the wind." _Runs like the wind? What the fuck? _The chop-chop-chop-chop-scrape of the chef's knife doing its work was the only sound for a few seconds until Angela continued with a sigh. "Janie. I'm just saying you need to take better care of her. She would do anything for you if she thought it would make you happy…like playing hockey with a bunch of hooligans."

Rolling her eyes and her neck to try and relieve the stress settling in the muscles all through her shoulders, Jane tried to figure out where in the hell this conversation was coming from and what they were actually talking about. Chopping furiously, she groaned when Angela continued. "Janie. I'm just saying that she's a good girl, she's really good for you and she loves you…" Jane's body jumped at the "L" word, and she caught her right index finger with the knife. "OW! SHIT!" Grabbing a paper towel and squeezing the finger with her left hand, she glared at her mother. "What the hell are you even talking about? Maura's a grown woman who can take care of herself…She doesn't need me to…" Reading the look on her mother's face, everything clicked into place. Eyes growing wide, she pointed an accusing, towel wrapped finger then continued applying pressure while lowering her voice. "No. Noooo-ho-ho-no. Just… No." Glaring for emphasis, she continued, gesturing with her hands locked together to keep the blood from flowing but just as effective in getting her point across. "You…you're not…I…we…no…no way…No." Shaking her head again, "I'm not…we're not having this conversation. God! We didn't when I was going through puberty and I'm sure as hell not doing it now." Closing the distance between them, she leaned in. "And Ma, please. Really. _PLEASE_. Don't even think about saying anything to Maura."

"Say what to Maura?" Both women jumped and turned to face the doctor standing in the kitchen doorway. Smirking at Jane, Angela turned and smiled. "Oh Maura, honey. Janie cut her finger and didn't want to worry you. Isn't that right Jane?" _Death glare. Burst into flames and die, Ma. _"Can you be a dear and help her take care of it?" Maura's concern was immediate as she crossed the room to take Jane's hand in hers; her left hand gently curled around her friend's wrist while her right unrolled the paper towel to get a look at the cut. "Jane? How did you cut yourself? Your knife skills this morning proved you to be very capable." Throwing her mother another glare over Maura's bowed head, _Burn, baby, burn! _"Well, I just got a little distracted." Trying to pull her hand back, no matter how much she was enjoying the doctor's attention, "It's fine. It's not bad. Just a scratch. Another scar for my collection. Yaaaaay."

When her eyes met Maura's and she saw the pain, she closed hers for a second, wishing she could take back those careless last words. Reaching up, her left hand cupped her friend's cheek, thumb swiping softly back and forth in a comforting rhythm against smooth skin, careful to avoid the bruise. Her dark eyes never leaving hazel green, she leaned forward to prove the sincerity of her words. "I'm really sorry, Maur. I didn't mean it like that. I swear." Their gaze held a bit longer before Maura slipped back into doctor mode, aware that Angela was watching them. "Well, it doesn't appear to be a very deep wound and the bleeding has almost stopped. We should clean it and apply an antibiotic cream. The proper sized band-aid will probably be sufficient for a bandage." Still under Maura's spell, Jane barely heard her mother speak. "Everything you need is in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom upstairs. Jane. JANE!" Startled, "What Ma! Do you always have to yell?" Smirking at her daughter, "I was just saying that you could show Maura where the supplies are." With Maura leading her from the room, her hand still around her wrist, Jane turned and gave her mother her best withering glare. _Ashes. You should be ashes by now, woman._

Seated on the toilet in the tiny hall bathroom, Jane watched as Maura gathered supplies from the medicine cabinet. Standing, a little frustrated, "It's just a cut. Not a big deal. Just hand me a band-aid and I'll be good to go." Placing a hand on her friend's shoulder and guiding her back into a seated position, the doctor gave her a pointed look. "Jane, if you realized the statistical probability for infection from a wound acquired in a kitchen environment not to mention the numerous strains of bacteria that could enter your bloodstream due to the breach in your epidermis…" She was cut off by her friend's waving hands. Nose scrunched up and a look of disgust on her face, "Eeewww. I get it, Maur. Lots of germs. Please don't tell me the flesh eating bacteria story again. Just do what you need to do to fix the gaping hole in my…pachydermis." Warm chocolate eyes danced with mirth and a smile threatened to break free.

Gracing Jane with a smile of her own, Maura set about methodically cleaning the wound and applying Neosporin ointment before carefully wrapping a waterproof band-aid around it. "There, all done." Pulling her friend to her feet, she placed a light kiss to the injured finger. When she looked up into dark eyes, she realized just how close they were standing in the cramped space. She watched as Jane's gaze left hers for a moment before coming back and settling on her own. Her words were lower and huskier than usual. "Your eye looks a little better." Maura felt warm fingertips ghost over the bruised skin and she leaned into the touch, her eyes drifting closed of their own accord. Warm breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine and her heart thumping in her chest. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" She felt like her knees might buckle but Jane's firm hand on her hip steadied her. Opening her eyes, she found coal black ones waiting on her answer, her permission. "Yes." Her whisper was so low, she wasn't even sure she had voiced it at all.

Without dropping her gaze, Jane slowly lifted her right hand and traced her fingers around to the back of Maura's neck, her thumb drawing lazy patterns and settling over a racing pulse. Leaning forward, she watched the deep green disappear again behind heavy lids. Her own heart was beating a mosh pit rhythm as her lips hovered and she could feel the doctor's warm breath on her skin. Closing the minute distance, she placed feather light kisses on her friend's forehead, forging a slow trail to her temple before lingering on the soft skin under her left eye, the tip of her tongue taking the slightest of tastes. Drawing back, she waited until Maura's eyes found hers. The intensity in those swirling green and gold depths left her feeling like her ability to think clearly had been compromised, singed into disrepair by the heat in that gaze. She would have gladly asked the doctor if that were medically possible but apparently she had also lost the art of stringing random words together to form a coherent sentence.

Never breaking eye contact, Maura could still feel the tingle in every inch of skin the detective's lips had touched. If it weren't for the fact that Jane's kisses had left her completely unable to access the enormous storehouse of her knowledge, she was certain she could recite the exact chemical and neurological responses that attributed to the sensation. Yeah. Right now, all she could think about was one of the five basic senses; taste. She needed to taste. Reaching up, she brushed her thumb across that moist, bottom lip, pleased by her friend's sharp intake of breath

Bang! Bang! Bang! _You've got to be kidding me! _"Hey, Janie! Ma says to hurry it up Dinner's on the table. Come on. I'm starvin' and she won't let us eat until you guys are down there. Everybody's waiting." Groaning in frustration, Jane shut her eyes and shook her head, trying to calm the beat of her heart which was somehow miraculously returning to normal. Smiling at her friend, "You know…I could kill him and hide the body where no one can find it." Seeming to ponder the idea, Maura tilted her head slightly and grinned. "Given the current circumstances, if it were any other day, I would gladly accept your offer and even assist you in the disposal of the remains. But it's Christmas, Jane. You can't kill your brother on Christmas. That's just too cliché." Laughing and rolling her eyes, Jane took Maura's hand and opened the door. "Well I wouldn't want to be cliché now would I? I'll have to settle for kicking his ass later. For now. But I'm not making any promises." The doctor giggled, following Jane down the hall, still feeling a little light headed and grateful that she was tethered to the strong detective.

**Hope you liked it. Please let me know!**


	11. Broken

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! I have to say a huge THANK YOU to those readers who have hung with me and taken the time to review each chapter: LOCISVU, power2corrupt, Willow008, darkemberdagger, tancredi75, celluloidtears, yankee77, Candy77, and graywolf68. I'm so grateful for you taking the time to let me know what you think. Keeps me going! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Don't own anything...**

Chapter Eleven

Dinner was fairly uneventful outside of Jane trying her best to avoid her mother and at the same time, keep her away from Maura. She didn't miss the occasional smirk that Angela would throw her way any time the doctor would laugh at her jokes or reach for her hand. When Frank announced that he was retiring upstairs to read and get ready for bed, Jane insisted that her mother join him. "Ma, you know…you worked so hard today. It's only fair that we do the cleaning up. You should go on up with Pop and get some sleep. Right Pop? Don't you think she deserves the rest?" Smiling at her mother with angelic though mock sincerity, she wanted to take a victory lap when her dad agreed. _Yes! Take that old woman! Ashes._ Batting her eyelashes and waving at her glaring mother's retreating form, "Nighty night now. Sweet dreams. Alrighty then. Bye-bye."

It didn't take long to get things cleaned up and put away, leaving the two younger Rizzoli's and Maura on their own. Returning from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and a beer for Frankie, she found her brother and friend sitting cross legged on the floor next to the coffee table with the Operation game spread out between them. "Um, okay. We're playing a game?" Maura looked up at her and smiled, "Yes. Frankie said it would be much more fun as a drinking game. I've read the instructions and think I have a pretty good working knowledge of how to play. With my skill set, I feel quite certain I can win." At this, Jane predictably rolled her eyes and took her seat on the floor, their knees bumping. "Reeeeally, Dr. Death? You know I've got pretty good hand-eye coordination myself," she added suggestively, eyebrow raised. Maura narrowed her eyes in challenge, thoughts of their recent exchange in the upstairs bathroom warming her. "I think I can take you Detective Rizzoli." Frankie cleared his throat when Jane gave him his beer and they were all seated on the floor around the table. "Okay, so you get the buzz, you take a drink. Pretty simple. Let's rock-paper-scissors for who goes first." Off of Maura's confused expression, Jane spoke up. "Frankie, you go first and we'll go around the table clockwise."

Maura easily won the first game with only a few failed attempts but seeing as how Jane managed to convince her to take a few sips in between plays, her precision was beginning to falter. Buzzzzz. "Dammit! I thought I had it!" Frankie cursed and took another pull from his beer. "Oh! I'm the Specialist on the wish bone!" Maura clapped and the Rizzoli's groaned. Ignoring them, she brushed the hair out of her eyes and pushed her sleeve back, wielding the tweezers like a scalpel. All three players leaned forward in anticipation. Closer…closer. The doctor's eyes narrowed and she bit her bottom lip as she lifted the tiny, plastic bone. Buzzzzzz. "Yessss!" The two siblings high fived and Jane couldn't resist teasing. "Oh-ho! Looks like you are beginning to suck like the rest of us mere mortals there Dr. Isles." Frustrated, Maura shot her friend a dirty look. "Clearly my handicap has affected my vision which in turn…" Trailing off at the incredulous looks she was receiving. "What?"

Choking on her wine, Jane exchanged a look with Frankie who was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. "Handicap? Really, Maur? That's what you're going with? Your _handicap?_" Laughing a little herself, "You do realize that it's just a black eye right? That's not really a handicap." At her friend's throaty laugh, Maura finally gave in and joined them, raising her hands in defeat and giggling. "Fine. My lack of coordination is most likely related to the amount of wine I have consumed during the course of this game. Better?" Jane winked and gestured toward the doctor's glass, a signal that she needed to take her drink. Looking between her brother and her friend, the detective rubbed her hands together. "Okay, ladies. Let me show you how it's done. This is what's called 'winning the game.'" Bumping her friend's shoulder, she grabbed the tweezers, pinching them together a few times in preparation. Her face a mask of concentration, she closed in on the last remaining piece on the board, the game winning piece. Jane had the wish bone almost completely liberated from the body cavity when she felt Maura's hand snake across her thigh and squeeze, sending her knee jerking up and banging into the table. Buzzzzz. "Yes!" Frankie jumped to his feet. "I'm grabbing another beer and then I'll show _you_ _ladies _how it's done."

Watching her brother's retreat, Jane turned and glared at her friend who was grinning widely, hazel green eyes dancing. Leaning in close, her voice a low rasp, "You are SO going to pay for that later Isles." Their eyes locked in a battle of wills, Maura maintained her air of innocence. "Jane, whatever are you talking about? I was just trying to be…encouraging." _Two can play this game. Hell, I invented this game. _Running the nail of her index finger slowly up the length of the doctor's thigh and back, she watched that smile fall right off her friend's face as she swallowed hard and licked her lips, eyes drifting closed. Moving in even closer, she traced her tongue around the shell of Maura's ear, nipping lightly at her lobe before pulling back, eliciting a low strangled moan from the woman next to her. Jane's voice was a contradiction of gravel and silk, full of seduction. "That's what I thought." Sitting back, she admired the effect she had on the flustered doctor; from the blush on her neck to the darkening of her beautiful eyes. _What is that color anyway? _

Frankie returned and plopped down on the floor taking a swig of his fresh beer oblivious to the exchange but noticing the rosy tint in Maura's cheeks. "You alright Maura? You look a little hot. I mean…well, not _hot _hot…not that you aren't hot… Flushed. You're sitting closest to the fire. You want me to change places with you?" _Closest to the fire? You have no idea. _Choking a little to find words, she smoothed her hand over her pants leg trying to stop the tingling sensation where Jane's finger had been moments before. "What? Yes. No. I'm…I'm fine." Shrugging, Frankie flashed his best smile and picked up the tweezers, snapping them together. "Let me show you girls how a man gets the job done," he joked earning a jab from his sister.

Frankie ended up winning the game and they all decided it was a good time to pile up on the sofa and watch Christmas movies. As the credits to "It's a Wonderful Life" rolled across the screen, Jane realized that both of her viewing companions were asleep. Frankie was snoring softly in their dad's recliner and Maura had burrowed into her left side, her arm linked possessively with Jane's, their fingers laced and her head on the detective's shoulder. Looking down at the sleeping doctor, Jane smiled and carefully brushed her hair aside, feeling content and uncharacteristically happy in the moment to just sit and watch her, feeling the warmth and weight of her friend against her side. Obviously, things were changing between them. The sexual energy alone could power a small city for many years to come but there was so much more than that; _they_ were so much more than that. While she was typically a staunch proponent against change, this was one Jane welcomed without explanation or deep introspection. Unlike most of her past relationships, where at this point, she would make a concerted effort to drive the other person away, afraid he would get too close and complicate things, her life in general, she didn't want that for Maura. She wanted more. She wanted it all. Honestly, Maura had somehow managed to navigate Jane's defenses and pass 'too close' a long time ago. She was so far under the detective's skin and such an integral part of her life that she didn't think she could push the doctor away without losing a part of her own soul. _Oh my God! We are Chang and Eng! _She couldn't stifle the low rumble of laughter, however brief, at the mental picture brought on by her exhaustion. When Maura's brow furrowed and she stirred, Jane placed a lingering kiss on her forehead calming her back into sleep.

She had to be realistic though. Her jaw clenched. She was scared to bring Maura into her life of horrors. Even though they worked side by side, knee deep in the sewer of human depravity, she had her own demons, real and ugly, even in her dream state. If she let this happen, Maura could possibly become a target, be hurt or worse and that was unacceptable. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed. _Don't go there Rizzoli. You need this. You need her._

Jane was startled out of her reverie by a noise coming from the front porch. Immediately alert, she straightened and listened for any other sounds. Another thump and she slowly began to disentangle herself from Maura's grasp, gently laying her sleeping form down on the sofa with another kiss to her forehead. Crossing to Frankie, she shook his shoulder and whispered, "Someone's outside." Eyes wide, the younger Rizzoli got up quietly and followed his sister to the front door, where she peaked through the glass. Shoulders tensing, she mouthed "Tommy" and stepped out onto the front porch, closing the door behind her.

Watching her oldest brother stumble around and dig under her mother's flower pots made Jane's stomach clench and added another brick to the wall between them. "Are you looking for this?" Holding up the spare key, she wiggled it between them. Standing on unsteady feet, Tommy gave her a blinding, Rizzoli grin. If it weren't for the fact that his eyes were bloodshot and he swayed slightly where he stood, Jane thought he could be handsome. Staggering forward, arms outstretched, "Janie! There it is. Let's go inside, sis. I'm freezin' my balls off out here. Ma! Pop! I'm home!" He bellowed and fell forward, stopped by the detective's strong hands on his shoulders ushering him back. "I told you earlier, Tommy. You aren't going in there like this. I'll call you a cab but you aren't staying here." The look on the elder Rizzoli's face hardened and his eyes narrowed. "I'm not taking your charity." Jane returned his stare and smirked. "I didn't say I was _paying_ for the cab, only that I would call you one."

Frankie stepped out onto the porch and took his place next to his sister, a solid line between the wayward Rizzoli and their parents. "What the fuck is thissss? Get outta my way. I'm goin' inside." Pushing forward again, he noticed the cuffs in his younger brother's hand and his temper exploded. "Oh, you gonna' cuff me big man? I'll fuckin' run you over you pussy!" Shoving Frankie backward, Jane stepped into the fray trying to subdue her older brother, catching an elbow to her stomach that forced the air from her lungs. A shock of pain tore through her from her entry wound to the scar on her back leaving her temporarily disoriented and gasping for breath. Taking advantage, Tommy forced his way past them and into the house.

Blinking her eyes to clear her vision, Jane looped an arm under Frankie's and hauled him to his feet as they entered the house hot on Tommy's heels. Running into the den, she found her older brother leering at Maura, who was standing on the opposite side of the sofa, arms crossed over her chest and eyes narrowed. "So you are the hot chick from the hockey game. Ooops. Sorry 'bout the eye. You're still pretty fuckin hot though. Whatdaya say we get outta here and have some fun? That your Benz in the drive? Zzzgotta be." Frowning and chancing a quick glance at Jane, Maura returned her attention to Tommy and the scene unfolding before her. "Actually, I'm fine here but thank you. I really think it would be in your best interest to follow your sister's advice and leave before you wake up your parents. You've put them through enough as it is. Perhaps come back tomorrow… in a less inebriated state."

Face turning an alarming shade of red, Tommy stepped forward menacingly. "You stay out of it you fuckin bitch. What the fuck business is it of yours? You aren't family!" Frankie got to him two seconds before his sister, grabbing his brother by the arm. "Why don't you shut your mouth while you're ahead?" Grabbing his other arm, Jane wrenched it up and behind him painfully, growling in his ear, "You watch your mouth with her you piece of shit. Hand me your cuffs Frankie." With a surge of adrenaline, Tommy used his much larger, heavier body and leverage to push all three of them backwards into a side table, sending their late Nonna Romano's antique vase and a few family pictures to the floor with a sickening crash, shards flying in all directions. Jane watched as her mother's only tie to her grandmother flew apart into a hundred pieces; the destruction of an heirloom mirroring the destruction of a family. Rage coursing through her veins found her fist connecting with her eldest brother's nose, a brief satisfying crunch of bone and soft cartilage before the force of impact sent pain radiating through her own sensitive hand and up her arm.

"Angela Jane Rizzoli! Go to the kitchen. NOW!" All eyes turned to find Angela standing in the doorway, her eyes a brilliant fire of fury. Maura watched helplessly as Jane's body and face turned to rigid stone, completely unreadable except for the shaking back and forth of the hand that punched her brother. Turning on her mother, the detective's voice was low. "You are going to take his side." Keeping her gaze steady, her mother repeated her request. "Please go to the kitchen Janie." Maura ached to touch her. Reaching forward, her hand grasped air as Jane turned without looking back and stalked into the kitchen. Frank Sr. had joined the group at this point. "What the hell is going on? I gotta work tomorrow. Ange?" Shoving Tommy into a chair outside the kitchen door, Angela narrowed her eyes. "You struck your sister and your younger brother. You want to hit me now too? What's it gonna take with you Tommy? Why do you gotta do this every time you're home? "

Maura could barely register what was being said above the din in her head and the physical pull in her heart to get to Jane. She could see that the two elder Rizzoli's and Frankie were blocking the kitchen door with Tommy seated in front, looking contrite, his nose gushing blood. She needed to get to the kitchen but her manners and upbringing precluded her from interrupting this intensely personal family moment. Navigating the perimeter of the room, she thought she might be able to slip behind the human shield separating her from Jane. Stopped between Frank Sr.'s shoulder and the wall, she waited for what seemed like an eternity but realistically, was probably more in the neighborhood of a few minutes. With each second that ticked by, all she could think about was that practiced look of indifference and the stony posture knowing that it masked immeasurable hurt. She hit the wall of restraint at a hundred miles an hour, her threshold for tolerance in ruin. "I NEED to get to Jane!" She really didn't mean for it to come out so loud and demanding but when the three standing Rizzoli's looked at her and moved aside, she nodded gratefully without embarrassment. The flood of relief didn't last long though when she entered the empty kitchen. "Jane?" Looking around and feeling the immediate chill in the air, she saw the opened back door.

Jane was gone.

**Poor Jane. At least she finally got to slug Tommy. Don't worry, we'll get it all cleared up. Let me know what you think PLEASE! Next chapter, some Maura and Jane one on one time.**


	12. Rescue

**A/N: Okay guys. I never grow tired of saying THANK YOU! for all of the kind reviews. This has been an amazing experience for a first time writer that really thought this would go two or three chapters max. The idea came to me on a morning run when I had a stitch in my side and automatically went to the stun gun moment. Who knew? Thanks to all of you who leave regular reviews but thanks also to those who don't. I'm so overwhelmed and flattered by this whole experience. I feel like I'm about to wrap this one up in the next chapter or so. Hmmm. Kind of sad like when I take down the Christmas tree. :) I really hope you guys like this one.**

Chapter Twelve

_She hit the wall of restraint at a hundred miles an hour, her threshold for tolerance in ruin. "I NEED to get to Jane!" She really didn't mean for it to come out so loud and demanding but when the three standing Rizzoli's looked at her and moved aside, she nodded gratefully without embarrassment. The flood of relief didn't last long when she entered the empty kitchen. Looking around and feeling the immediate chill in the air, she saw the opened back door. _

_Jane was gone._

Jane is gone. How could she be gone? _She_ _wouldn't leave me. She didn't have keys or a coat even._ Maura turned in a full circle around the kitchen hoping irrationally to find Jane there, somewhere, anywhere. Okay, Isles. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she stilled herself, trying to put herself in Jane's mindset. Human emotional response was really not something she was comfortable dealing with because there were too many variables pointing toward an unlimited number of outcomes. However, this was Jane and she _knew_ Jane. Opening her eyes, she left the kitchen and pushed her way past the Rizzoli's, tossing an "I'm sorry" over her shoulder as she ran through the den toward the front of the house, ignoring anything that might slow her down. She stopped briefly at the front door to grab her coat and Jane's before stepping out into the frigid night. Numb fingers buttoned her coat unevenly as she made her way down the sidewalk toward her destination. She didn't fully understand her need for Jane, she just knew it was there and she was willing to follow.

Jane was sitting on the same bench she and Maura had occupied the night before…was it really just last night? She knew she was cold but she couldn't seem to feel beyond the words and emotions stirring in her head and heart. Replaying the events of the fight over and over in her head, she began to doubt her actions. Who was she to appoint herself guardian over her family? Maybe she should've just stepped away. What a fucking mess. Her Ma had taken Tommy's side again. Leaning forward, she buried her face in her shaking hands. After a few minutes, she sat back up and expelled a heavy breath, a few unwanted tears in her eyes. When she heard the faint swish of tree limbs behind her, she smiled. She couldn't help it. She knew she would come; she always did.

Maura squeezed through the tree limbs and her eyes immediately found Jane sitting on their bench. Unlike the previous evening, she didn't take time to admire the beauty of her surroundings but approached her friend from behind. She tried to think of something comforting to say but her brain seemed to be driven by a different action; touch. Placing a hand on Jane's shoulder as she moved to stand in front of the bench, she felt a shock of warmth from the contact. "Hey" Reaching up, the detective took her hand between her own trembling, icy ones and smiled an unsteady smile. "H-H-He-ey." Maura's brow furrowed in concern, noticing the unshed tears and watching her friend visibly shake from the cold. "Stand up." Pulling the detective up off the bench, she draped Jane's coat over her shoulders while deftly unbuttoning her own. Stepping into Jane's embrace, she wrapped her arms and coat around her friend's narrow waist, running her hands up and down her back, desperately trying to transfer some of her own body heat.

Hugging Maura even closer inside of their wool burrito, Jane chattered into her neck. "God, you feel r-r-really g-g-good." Chuckling a little, "And you s-s-smell nice t-t-too." Grinning, the doctor continued rubbing her hands over toned muscles remembering a previous conversation. "Now who has the stutter? Are you going to ask me to lift my shirt?" Feeling infinitely warmer, Jane pulled back and smirked into hazel green eyes. "Well, I have heard that this whole thing works better when you're naked in a sleeping bag." She finished with a faint shiver. Narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips, Maura considered for a beat, her voice lowering slightly. "I will definitely keep that option in mind the next time I come to your rescue. I suppose I could keep one in my trunk next to my scene kit."

Jane dipped her head again, placing her lips against her friend's racing pulse point and smiled into the incredibly soft skin. "Oh. So this is a _rescue?_" Maura's hands stilled at the detective's waist, her fingertips sneaking underneath fabric, swiping across well defined musculature. She closed her eyes at the multitude of sensations humming across her neural pathways; Jane's scent, her incredibly warm skin, her strong hands clasped at the small of her back, the look in her eyes. She was certain. "Yes. Yes, I believe it is."

Leaning back, coal black eyes met the deepest, darkest green, the silence of non-verbal communication crackling and arcing between them. Smoothing her hands up the doctor's arms and resting them at the base of her skull, Jane tenderly cradled the face she knew as well as her own. Some of the levity fell away from her tone. "Well then, I guess I should thank you properly." They both knew that they had been circling this moment like planets around the sun but the direction they chose could change everything between them and had very real implications beyond the unavoidable, undeniable gravitational pull.

Closing her eyes, Maura took a deep breath. She had her own fears about taking the next step but felt incapable of denying her heart at this juncture. Looking into those incredibly dark, incredibly deep eyes, she smirked. "It would be the socially acceptable and polite thing to do. Yes." The look of desire on Jane's face left her reeling and she was mesmerized as those lips closed the short distance between them. When they stopped only a breath away, her eyes found dark chocolate again. She could read the unvoiced, final question in her protective friend's gaze. "Are you sure?" She leaned forward to complete the connection; her lips with Jane's. _Oh. My. God! _The fireworks cliché didn't even begin to describe the feeling. Even though she was a medical doctor and she knew that it was physiologically impossible, she felt like her brain had short circuited from all of the competing firing neurons. Try as she might, she couldn't think. She could only feel as Jane's hand wound in her hair, the other at her waist pulling them closer together, sending a jolt of pleasure that settled deep in the pit of her stomach. Her tongue then found its way into Heaven as they began the dance of tasting and exploring each other, rocked by a steady rhythm.

Pulling back to catch her breath, Jane leaned their foreheads together. "Wow. That was…um" Words were failing her at a time she desperately wanted to be eloquent. Before she could finish, she was being pulled forward again by two strong, insistent hands. "Something I need to do again." Maura finished her sentence in the best way possible.

When Jane's mouth strayed and began nipping and kissing her jaw, Maura threw her head back, willingly offering the expanse of her neck to the new course of travel. "God, Jane," she expelled on heated breath as those talented lips and tongue assaulted her exposed flesh. With her own fingers roaming over taut warm skin, she almost didn't register the scraping of teeth and the subtle sucking at her pulse point. Jerking into a hazy reality but unable to steady her own exploring hands, she squeaked, trying to lend her best authoritative voice behind it, "Jane Rizzoli! Don't you dare leave a mark on my neck!" Smiling, Jane connected their lips again in a scorching tangle of tongues and wills before pulling back slightly. Her lips took up their downward path again, breathing out an explanation as she went. "I promise… not to leave… a mark on you…" Moving the fabric of Maura's sweater to the side, exposing her delicious collar bone, "…that anyone else… will ever see." Licking and nipping her way to where bone met shoulder, she bit down, licking and sucking hard, her intention obvious. She was marking Maura as her own. The answering moan of pleasure was all the encouragement she needed.

Jane didn't realize that they were moving until she felt the edge of the bench against the back of her knees and she was suddenly sitting down looking up at a slightly disheveled, sexy as hell Maura Isles…Who was now straddling her lap on her knees and kissing her senseless. Tiny pin points of light danced behind the detective's eye lids and she would swear on the witness stand in a court of her peers that she heard a faint buzzing in her ears. Rediscovering motor function, she pulled the edges of her coat up and around them; not that she was worried about being cold any time soon. Her hands found their way to the doctor's hips and she pulled her closer, thumbs tracing tiny patterns under the hem of expensive cashmere. When Maura pulled back and their gaze met, she couldn't stop the loopy smile from blooming on her face. "Hey." _Ugh. Very original, Rizzoli. _

Looking down into those expressive eyes, Maura realized that for all of the years spent in pursuit of higher learning, the only response she could manage at the moment was a breathless, "Hi." She grinned and traced her fingers lightly along that strong jaw line, up over the zygomatic arch, down the nasal cartilage, to finally rest against swollen lips. Her grin widened. "I like this position. Now I know what it's like to be you." At Jane's confusion, she clarified. "Taller." Leaning forward, she placed a tender kiss on those lips, slowly tasting and memorizing every nuance, every sound they exchanged, the way it felt when the detective hummed approvingly into her mouth, matching the slower pace. Their lips parted and she methodically traced the same path her fingers had just mapped, kissing and tasting, lightly biting her way across Jane's jaw, ending at the sensitive skin below her ear. Running her tongue roughly along the outer edge, she smiled to herself at the strong detective's sharp intake of breath when she pulled the lobe into her mouth with her teeth and began to suck and massage.

"Oh god, yes Maur." Spontaneous human combustion; absolutely, fucking possible. Tightening her hold, Jane was certain she was about to fly apart, come completely undone with the wash of emotion and the multitude of sensations she was experiencing. She wasn't sure she had the strength left or the inclination to rebuild her crumbling defenses even if doing so were vital to the continuation of her own life. If it were possible to reassemble, she knew which side of those walls Maura would be standing on.

Her mother's ring tone caused them both to jump. Fishing in her pocket for the offending item, Jane's eyes never left questioning hazel green. When her fingers settled around the cold, vibrating plastic, she liberated it from wool and tossed it over her shoulder where it landed with a quiet squish in the snow. "Jane," Maura admonished. "Maybe you should talk to her." Placing her fingers over those gorgeous lips, Jane buried her face in the warmth of the doctor's embrace and began dropping hot wet kisses in the curve where sculpted shoulder met elegant neck. "Mmmm. No. I'm busy." Forgetting her line of thinking momentarily, Maura threaded her fingers into dark hair, lost in the haze of pleasure. _I had a point didn't I? God, she's so good at that…_Angela's ring tone sounded again and then she remembered. Doing her best to rally her mutinous will, she pushed back slightly and tried again. "Jane." Meeting curious dark eyes, she continued quickly before said will jumped ship again. "It's your family. Family is so important to you. I don't want you to have any regrets."

Taking the doctor's hand and smiling, Jane brushed a kiss across knuckles before she twined their fingers together. "You are right, Maur. They are important to me but you…" Brushing a lock of hair away from the eyes she needed to see, "You are more important." That sincere, heartfelt declaration of assurance had the opposite effect on Maura's state of mind. With alarming speed, a loud voice was given to every insecure reason of why she could not be enough for Jane, a hallelujah chorus of her inadequacies. Tears filling her eyes, she dropped her head onto the detective's chest and grasped handfuls of her sweater. Completely stunned by her friend's reaction, Jane wasn't prepared to hear what came next. "Jane," came out on a broken sob. "I'm scared."

Three words and Jane's world fell away, her heart seized in her chest and breathing became difficult. She should've seen this coming but foolishly rushed forward and now risked losing everything. When she felt the hot, silent tears on her neck, her arms automatically encircled her crying friend, rubbing soothing circles on her back in comfort. She couldn't blame Maura for voicing the same fears that she herself had been tormented by the last few months so she would make it easy for her, glad that she didn't have to say this face to face. Clearing her throat and sucking in a deep breath she placed a kiss on honey brown hair. "Sshhhh, Maur. It's okay." Blinking back her own pain, her voice was like sandpaper. "I get it. I do. I understand. I live a dangerous life and for some unknown reason, I'm the go to girl for more than one nut job psychopath. Being close to me, you might be…Hoyt or one of his flunkies would somehow know and you could be in danger, could get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me…it's probably better if we don't…so I get it, sweetie. It's okay."

When the meaning of Jane's words filtered through over the jabbering of the internal debate team holding session in her mind, Maura's head snapped up, shocked at seeing the tears pooling in dark chocolate eyes, hurt evident in the set of her jaw. Reaching up and cradling the face she loved, Maura tried to make herself perfectly clear, her eyes locking with fierce intensity on the ones before her. "Jane, no. _NO_. I'm not afraid to be with you because I'm concerned for my safety. Hoyt only frightens me because of what he's done and could do to you. I'm not afraid to be with you for reasons having anything to do with you. _PLEASE_. You _HAVE_ to believe me." Crushing her lips to the detective's, she was desperately hoping to convey the truth of her words through the passion of her actions.

Jane's head was spinning, literally. She felt like had she not already been seated, anchored to the bench by the doctor's weight in her lap, she would definitely fall. She had gone from shattered to restored in a matter of minutes and was now left floundering to understand, to figure out what exactly had just transpired. When Maura's tongue swiped along her bottom lip, she welcomed it with every ounce of feeling she had and then some. She transferred all of her hurt, her joy, her questions, and her acceptance into that one kiss; tongues dueling and sucking, teeth gnashing and biting, hands taking possession. When the need for oxygen became too much she drew back, leaning her forehead against Maura's. Their eyes locked onto one another's and neither spoke, still gasping and trying to allow their heart rates to return to normal.

Then she saw them. Tears had returned to Maura's eyes as she pulled back. Confusion seemed to be the ruling emotion of the moment. Reaching forward, Jane caught a falling tear drop with her thumb. Her voice a low, velvet rumble, "Maura, you've got to tell me what's going on here because I'm at a loss and really, it's kind of scaring the shit out of me." Dusky green eyes met hers briefly before returning to hands fidgeting between them. "Jane." One word said with such wonder and care. "You are the most open, most passionate person I've ever known. You are so warm and…and alive." Golden eyes flickered up to hers and away. "I…I am not. I miss most social cues and tend to say the wrong things and have a hard time conveying what I'm feeling in certain moments. I know that most people see me as cold and strange and I'm not certain that they are entirely wrong. I will admit to being more comfortable away from most live human interaction but…" Her light green eyes finally meeting Jane's, "I don't think I can be enough for you, Jane. You deserve so much more than someone like me and I'm afraid that given time, I will lose you and I really don't think I will be able to...to sur…to be okay with that."

Jane couldn't help it. She chuckled. The relief flooding through her veins at Maura's confession sent a joy bubbling up from the pit of her stomach that exited her lips as laughter. She couldn't believe how light she felt. Pressing her lips to Maura's, she smiled again, her tongue taking a brief survey before pulling back. It was her turn to set the record straight, her hands resting on the doctor's shoulders, her thumbs brushing across a marked and an unmarked collar bone. Well the night was still young. "You really are a dumb genius," she joked. "Maura Isles look at me," she commanded. Using her index finger under her friend's chin, she raised it until the doctor had no other choice but to look her in the eye. "You are without a doubt the best friend I have ever had and I have to admit, it happened against my will." Smirking, she placed another gentle kiss to her friend's lips and continued. "You have always been more than enough for me, way more than I've ever deserved. Maur, as stupid and as girly as it sounds… and I might have to kill you if you ever repeat this…" Taking another breath to steady herself, "I'm better when you are with me." Cringing a little, not believing she was being this open, "I sleep better when you are by my side because…well, because…you make me feel safe. Really safe_. _Not just in a you can shoot my gun way. You always have. I can't explain it but when I'm with you…I feel protected and okay…and I've never felt that with anyone else in my life." Grinning widely, she continued. "It's more than that Maur. It's not just that you make me feel safe… I don't want to be without you. Even on my bitchiest days, seeing you makes everything better. It's selfish, I know and you are really getting the raw end of this deal…No, I mean REALLY." Bringing their foreheads together again, Jane seemed to lose her voice. "Maur, I just need…it's just that I need…"

Hazel green eyes tried to read between the lines pulling away to study the detective's face. "What, Jane? What do you need me to do?" A blinding grin met her as those long fingers found their way into her hair. "No, Maur. I don't need you to do anything. It's just you. I. Just. Need. You." Jane waited, looking into Maura's eyes, studying her face as she processed what was said. And there it was. Finally. Realization dawned and that beautiful smile appeared. Leaning forward, their lips met in the middle for a kiss that started slow, full of promise but quickly escalated into a passionate exchange leaving them both moaning without a breath to spare. "God, Maur. You are really good at that." Giggling, she tucked her face into Jane's neck. "I think it has a lot to do with who is on the reciprocating end. In case you haven't noticed, I'm having a hard time keeping my heart rate regulated in such close proximity and you…" she punctuated with a quick kiss to her detective's throat, "are quite exceptional yourself."

They sat that way for a while, content to be in the other's embrace; Jane idly tracing patterns on the doctor's back while Maura lay hypnotized by the strong and steady sound of her best friend's heart. "Jane?" came muffled against her chest. Not moving or stilling her hands, "Hmmm?" Maura leaned back so she could catch her eyes. "I was right." Unable to resist an opportunity to tease because, face it, even though they were together, that's one thing that Jane would never be able to change, she smirked. "Wait. Aren't you always?" That earned her a pinch in the side. "Ow! Dammit! We're together for like what, an hour and you are back to the pinching and the violence?" Off of the doctor's fierce glare, she decided to play nice but rolled her eyes for show. "Sorry. Please continue. What were you right about… this time?"

"This _HAS _been my best Christmas. I told you last night." She placed a quick kiss on the detective's lips. "And I was right." Jane felt like the Grinch whose heart had just grown three sizes at those simple words. Tracing her index finger lightly over the bruise under Maura's eye, "Even with this?" Grinning with pride, the doctor's enthusiasm was evident. "Of course! It makes me look… I believe Frankie's exact words were 'super badass.' Don't you think?" She waggled her eyebrows for emphasis. Studying that adorable face for a few seconds, Jane shook her head in the negative. Laughing out loud, she then leaned in and took that pouting lower lip between her own and bit it, soothing with the tip of her tongue before moving her lips to hover over the doctor's ear. "On you Maur, that is the single sexiest fucking black eye I have ever seen."

It must've been the right thing to say because before she had scarcely finished her sentence, Maura had pushed her back and attached those luscious lips to her throat and was in the process of making sure no square inch was left unattended, currently paying special attention to her right clavicle. Angela's ring tone stilled her ministrations and Jane groaned loudly. "Are you kidding me? Really? That woman is like a bulldog or a bad penny or some other terrible shit that you know…you just can't get rid of when you want to or that always shows up at the wrong time. Shit!" Maura wanted to laugh at her friend's outburst, pretty sure that at the moment it had more to do with the interruption than the evening's earlier family drama. Patiently, she tried reasoning, tracing the collar of the detective's sweater with her fingertip. "Jane, we should probably go back. I think you need to talk." Still pouting and adding a definite scowl to the mix. She tried again. "I don't think that your mother was entirely taking your brother's side. She was yelling at him quite loudly and reading him the mob act when I left." _There it was. A hint of the Jane Rizzoli grin. _Warm brown eyes narrowed slightly, unsure if the doctor had flubbed the phrase for her benefit or really missed it all together. Smiling, she shook her head and flicked her finger across Maura's chin. "It's 'riot act' sweetie, not 'mob act.' You read someone the riot act."

Standing up and already missing the warmth of their embrace, Maura reached for Jane's hands and hauled her up too. Wrapping her arms around her taller friend, she squeezed. "It will be fine, Jane. I'll be with you." The thought of going back to her parents' house was beginning to settle in and the detective decided she would much rather stay there with Maura forever than to peel back the scab on this old family wound. But as she learned a long time ago, life is rarely easy and she needed to address this if they were going to be able to move forward with some semblance of family in tact. Leaning down, she dropped a kiss on the doctor's cold nose. "Okay, let's do this." Lacing their fingers, she pulled the already walking doctor back to her for one more kiss. "Thank you."

After retrieving the snowy cell phone, they started back toward the Rizzoli home, arms and fingers linked. Maura could feel the tension creep in between them the closer they got to their destination and Jane all but stopped talking, clinching and unclenching her jaw. Mounting the front steps, she stopped abruptly a step ahead and turned on Jane, fusing their lips together and immediately taking possession. Ever the quick study, strong hands were at her hips pulling her to the detective. Jane's ears seemed to be ringing again as she got lost in the hot feel of tongues and teeth clashing and that undeniable taste that she had recently come to identify as all Maura, coincidentally her new favorite flavor. So lost in the kiss, she felt like she had been struck by lightening when she felt warm fingers graze across the muscles of her stomach and scrape the sensitive skin under her bra. "Jesusgodshit!" Yelping in a very uncharacteristic way, her eyes flew open and her hands stilled the covert two that had managed to move from her hair and insinuate themselves under her sweater without her knowledge. "Are you _TRYING _to kill me Maur?" Smiling a smile that the devil would be proud to wear, the emerald eyed doctor pulled her head forward to whisper in her ear, hot moist words. "Don't be ridiculous, Jane. I need you alive and well for what I have planned."

With that, Maura turned and walked up onto the front porch leaving the detective gripping the banister with five white knuckles. Giggling a little she smirked. "You aren't thinking so much about your brother now I hope." Dropping her chin to her chest and scrubbing her hands over her face to clear the haze she seemed to be trapped in, Jane closed the distance in two easy strides. The look on her face, in those dark eyes was predatory; feral even and made Maura swallow hard. "I _SO _look forward to making that one up to you Dr. Isles." _Mission accomplished! _Grinning, the detective winked at the now flummoxed doctor and reached for the front door only to once again have it jerked out of her grasp. _How in the hell do they do that?_

**_Please PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think. Crap. I'm begging again. I've been a little nervous on this one. Thanks for reading!_**


	13. Bedtime

**A/N: I'm so, SO sorry that it has taken me so long to post. I got sent out of town for work all week last week and it seriously hampered my time to write. Stupid bosses! This is probably the next to last chapter in this story. Sorry it's so long. I couldn't figure out a good place to break and didn't want to cut anything. **

**I've really enjoyed hearing from you guys and want to thank you SO much for the kind words and the interest in my story. I'm humbled and amazed by all of you!**

**Also, I meant to give a shout out to celluloidtears for the coat scene in the last chapter. I had it written but she got hers out there first. Check it out in "Deceptively Complex." Thanks so much for reading!**

Chapter Thirteen

Jane was suddenly surrounded by Angela's arms, almost losing her balance as her mother lunged out of the house to grab her. "Janie! Thank God! I thought you were gone! I mean, I just told you to go to the kitchen 'cause I was afraid Tommy might take another swing at you or you might hit him….And then Maura left and I didn't know where to find you." She started kissing her baby girl's cheeks and squeezing her harder during her ramble which left the younger Rizzoli squirming. "I'm so sorry Janie that you thought I took Tommy's side. Frankie explained it to me when you were gone." She swatted her daughter's shoulder hard… _AND_ once more for good measure. "He told me about Maura's eye. Why do you gotta keep secrets from me all the time? You and your brother are thick as thieves. I swear! Why do you gotta do me that way?" Jane looked at Maura with an "are you freakin' kidding me" look before addressing her mother. "Ma! _Really_? You went from hugging to hitting in zero point three seconds. That's a new record… even for a Rizzoli."

Smirking at her daughter, Angela turned her attention to Maura burying the doctor in her ample bosom and locking her momentarily in place. "And you, Maura. Thank you for bringing Janie back home to me. Thank God she finally found someone with some sense. It's about time I tell you…some of the people she's been with…" She gestured with her hands and rolled her eyes as if she were continuing her sentence in a language the doctor should be able to interpret. "I thought we'd lost you both. You can ask Frank. I was about to make them go lookin' for you if you hadn't shown up when you did." Stopping to take a much needed breath, Angela looked between them. "What are we doin' standing out here on the porch? Let's go inside like human beings where it's warm. I had your father stoke up the fire before he went back to bed." Crossing the threshold, she realized that she was the only one walking. Turning around, she understood the hesitation when she saw the guarded look on her only daughter's face.

Walking back over, she stood in front of Jane, her voice softened. "I kicked him out Janie. I know I should've done it a long time ago…it's just that I kept hoping he would change. You know, he's still my baby and I thought maybe someday..." She took a deep breath and continued, her voice laced with emotion. "Anyways, I told him not to come back unless he was sober and wanted to talk about rehab." Her eyes filled with tears. "And I really am sorry about what happened earlier." Kissing her daughter's cheek again, she turned and walked back into the house still talking, shoring up her position as the Italian mother hen. "Now come on in girls before you freeze to death."

When her mother retreated, Jane pulled Maura into her arms and gave her a hug. "I don't want to tell them about us yet." Completely misunderstanding, the doctor's heart plummeted, bludgeoned down from the high of mere seconds ago, her words quaking. "You are ashamed of me? Of us?" Jerking back, Jane's voice was incredulous. "What? No! Are you kidding me? _NEVER_." She emphasized her point with a quick but tongue twisting kiss, backing Maura up against the side of the house, her hands roaming and gripping the doctor's hips before taking a breath. "I'm just not ready to admit to Ma yet that she was right, okay? I'm telling you. It will be the end. Armageddon. She'll be forever trying to tell me what to do and all kinds of crap that you can't even imagine and when I call her on it, she'll be all…" Her voice changed to a sing-song, scratchy high pitch. "I told you about Maura now didn't I? Was I right? Why can't you just listen just for once?" Returning to her normal, raspy register, "But you don't need to worry. _You_, she loves. A runway model _AND_ a doctor. Really? The entire neighborhood will know by morning." She smiled, glad to see she had allayed earlier fears but jumped when her mother yelled for them. Smirking with a glint of pure mischief, she gave a quick peck. "I'm not saying it won't be fun to play with her a little." Twining their fingers, she pulled her friend into the house behind her and shut the door, never releasing her hand.

Following her mother's voice through the den, Jane was thankful to see that the evidence of her earlier altercation had been removed and most everything seemed to be back in place. Entering the kitchen, she waited a beat before dropping Maura's hand, sure her mother had noticed. Taking out fresh glasses, she smiled sweetly. "Would you like a glass of wine?" Not exactly sure of how to play the game, the doctor did something she rarely, if ever, did; she went with her gut. "Just a half glass please. We really should be getting to…bed." The detective's sly smile gave her all the reassurance she needed. Taking in the kitchen, she found Frankie perched on the opposite counter drinking a beer and Angela watching them like a hawk. "Oh, Janie! You and Maura are spending the night here." Getting the jump on any forthcoming protest from her daughter, she added with calculated reason. "You've been drinking but most of all, it's Christmas and the last few hours, have been hard on all of us, especially me. I changed the sheets on your bed yesterday before the party just in case so I don't want to hear you argue. Please. For me."

Jane tensed her jaw, a habit associated with her weighing all sides and trying to find the best way out. Maura linked their arms, hoping to add a calming influence and took a sip of her wine. Looking up in an attempt to read her friend's face, she noticed…IT. Gasping and choking she knew that all eyes were on her. Finding the only ones that mattered, curious and amused warm chocolate, she desperately searched her brain for an escape scenario. Her eyes still locked on Jane's, "I need to…" _How am I going to make this believable without lying? _Her heart rate increased and her vision began to blur on the outside edges. "I need to talk to you." Grabbing Jane's wrist, she pulled her from the kitchen, through the den and up the stairs to 'their' hall bathroom. Once inside, she turned only to find lips crashing into hers. The detective wasted no time in pushing her back against the vanity, restless hands roaming from her waist upward, teasing the sensitive sides of her breasts then traveling back down, resting at her hips and lifting her up without effort to a seated position on the counter. A low moan escaped Maura's lips and she responded in kind, hooking her calves around Jane's legs, pulling her closer, hands fisting in her sweater. "God, Maur. That was a great way to get us out of there but I thought you couldn't lie," she smirked into the soft patch of flesh under the doctor's jaw as she left hot open mouthed kisses, nipping the skin directly under her chin. _Wait. What?_

Jane's warm wet mouth on her throat seemed to be magically hindering her thought processes. Fundamentally, she did not believe in magic, but when it involved Jane, she felt like she might have to make an exception or two based on her own personal experience. _She needed to say something. _Marshalling all of her will, she pushed Jane back by the shoulders. She immediately noticed the look of confusion and braced herself. "I didn't lie in that I do need to tell you something…" Brushing a hand across her forehead, she began to twist the ring on her right hand; trying to determine the best way to deliver news that she was certain would upset Jane. Smiling a little, she held Jane's gaze.

_Uh oh. Not a good sign. _Jane knew that smile. It was the same one she had seen when she had asked Maura if she'd ever discharged a firearm. That smile said I don't really want to answer your question. That smile said please don't push me further. That smile said I wish I were a ballerina in a land far, far away right now. The detective crossed her arms over her chest and assumed her interrogation pose. "Maura? You are fidgeting. Spit it out." Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and decided on a clinical approach. "Well. It appears that during the state of my heightened arousal…" Jane sputtered, closing her eyes and shaking her head, hands raised in front of her. "Gah! Eeew, no. _Please_. Please don't ever say that word again. Just…no." A little confused, the doctor tilted her head. "What word? Heightened?" Dark brown eyes narrowed in warning. "No, Maura. The _other_ one." _This makes no logical sense. _"Oh! Arousal? I don't understand." Throwing her head back and pinching the bridge of her nose, the detective groaned. "It makes it sound like a cheap romance novel. You know?" Her voice took on a breathy fake sexy lilt. "_'Her heaving milky mounds of arousal and flesh met his tender loins.'_ It's just a creepy word so it's off the table. Just trust me on this one."

Still not quite following Jane's reasoning, Maura tried again with caution. "Okay. Well then…when we were in the park earlier on the bench and I was…we were…due to my heightened..." Off the detective's glare, "Due to the intensity of my sexual attraction to you, I perhaps allowed myself to be carried away by the passion of the moment and…left a faint…contusion on the side of your neck." Awareness took a second but when it hit, Jane's eyes widened and she squawked, trying to keep her voice down. "A _HICKEY _Maur? You gave me a hickey?" Needing to state the obvious, the doctor couldn't help herself. "In all fairness, you gave me one first." Looking past her friend into the bathroom mirror, Jane bounced on tiptoes, turning her head from side to side, moving her hair back. "I gave you one where no one else but me would see," she hissed. Maura couldn't help but think she looked a little like a dancing marionette and immediately regretted the thought when she couldn't control the twitching of her lips or the sparkle in her eyes. Noticing the doctor's amusement, Jane narrowed her eyes and glared, pointing her finger, her voice low. "It's not funny dammit! What am I supposed to do about work? Hmmm, lady genius? I can't show up in the department like some teenage school girl that's been making out in the back of a car."

Pulling Jane to her, she studied the offending mark. "I have some cosmetics that will cover it up." Not to be mollified, the detective pouted. "That's not the point." Running out of options, Maura tried again. "You could wear a turtleneck." Her own nose scrunched at the suggestion. "Thanks so much _fashionista_ but in case you haven't noticed, I don't _wear_ turtlenecks." Smiling, glad that the tension was melting away, Maura felt compelled to add, "Actually, I have noticed and I am forever grateful. Turtlenecks are rarely flattering and in all honesty, I rather enjoy being able to admire the slope of your exquisite neck." Accepting the faux glare, she decided to press her luck, her tone shifting to a sultry husk, her eyes darkening. "I really am sorry. Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Moving a step closer, Jane rubbed her hands slowly up Maura's thighs to rest at her hips. Her own voice was smoke rolling slowly over gravel as she smirked and leaned in close enough to feel warm breath on her lips. "I think we both know that's how it got there in the first place." Closing the distance, they settled into a slow dance of a kiss, each taking a turn as the lead, silky tongues sliding and caressing. Maura's hands again found their way under Jane's sweater to indulge in her new favorite hobby; methodically tracing each and every individual muscle with her fingertips. She couldn't seem to get enough of that warm skin, her hands splaying across an incredibly firm abdomen. Reaching around to an equally defined back, she scratched her nails across the soft slope of skin as it met the fabric of Jane's slacks.

Groaning, Jane pulled away and rested her head on Maura's shoulder, placing one last kiss on the inviting, smooth skin under the doctor's ear. "As much as I hate to say this, we should probably make our way back downstairs before Ma or Frankie or, hell, my Aunt Rose from Philadelphia starts banging on the door. Giggling, Maura squeezed her closer. "I would say that based on recent experience, you probably aren't too far off with your prediction." Jane's smile was born from genuine happiness, something she couldn't quite put her finger on but she was certain the feeling was a new experience. Wrapping her arms around Maura's waist, she gently lifted her off the counter and onto the floor, her hands remaining locked at the small of the doctor's back. "You make me really happy, Maur." Becoming a little self conscious, she lowered her eyes. "I just wanted to say that." Standing on tiptoe, the doctor dropped a sweet kiss on Jane's jaw and whispered into her skin. "I've never been happier or felt safer with anyone, Jane, so I guess we are even." Smiling at each other like fools, Jane rolled her eyes and groaned playfully. "Ugh. We are disgusting. Let's get out of here before I get a cavity and you have us dressing alike."

Opening the door, their fingers laced, Jane was too busy looking at Maura when she collided with her mother. "What the hell Ma? Have you been lurkin' out here in the hall?" Taking in the scene before her, Angela crossed her arms over her chest. "No, of course not Janie. I just came looking for you to tell you Frankie is asleep on the couch in the den and I've made a palate on the floor in your room since you only got the twin bed which is probably too small for the both of you." Smirking, she narrowed her eyes, focusing on her daughter. "What's that on your neck? Is that a hickey?" Jane, for her part, feigned cool innocence. "What are you talkin' about Ma? I haven't had a hickey since the prom and that dork Charlie Krantz. How I let that happen, I'll never know." Shooting Maura a sly glare, she was a little surprised when her doctor friend circled to stand in front of her, studying the mark on her neck like it were a newly discovered frog species from the deepest recesses of the rain forest. "I don't know, Jane." Scraping a manicured nail down the length of her throat, leaving chill bumps in its wake, she continued with a straight face. "It appears to be a slight contusion. Perhaps you are susceptible to capillary fragility. I could run some tests if you like." Trying her best to contain her smile, Maura held Jane's incredulous gaze.

Clearing her throat behind them, Angela just glared trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Her daughter never was one to be forthcoming with any details of her life but she had never put off such mixed signals. It was driving her crazy! However, she was a patient woman and she always got to the bottom of things. There wasn't a secret out there that Angela Rizzoli couldn't ferret out. "Well, okay. It's late and I'm going to bed. Janie, you'll take care of Maura and get her…tucked in?" Unspoken words flew like daggers between the two Rizzoli women, eyes locked in a duel of strong will, Maura the only available second. A smirk slowly bloomed on Jane's face as she tucked her friend into her side. "Good night Ma. Sweet dreams." Narrowing her eyes at her daughter, Angela glared for a second more before heading down the hall to her own bedroom.

Guiding Maura into her childhood fortress, Jane crossed to her old dresser and pulled out some clothes that she kept on hand for Sunday afternoon basketball or whatever she and Frankie cooked up. Turning, she was a little surprised to find Maura directly in front of her. "Whoa, Dr. Isles. You are like a super ninja when you aren't wearing those stilts you usually wear." Handing over a pair of sweat pants and a well worn concert tee from The Cure's Disintegration tour; she brushed a kiss across her friend's forehead and moved toward the door, turning. "You can change in here and I'll just…" The intensity of that hazel green focus made her pause and momentarily forget what she was going to say. Shaking her head a little, "Um, I'll …um, change in the bathroom. Yeah." Pointing to the small twin bed and the palate her mother had made on the floor next to it, "You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

Maura was a little confused by Jane's need to change out of her presence since they had disrobed countless times in front of each other at the gym and on their frequent sleepovers. Already pulling her sweater over her head, "Jane, I don't understand why you feel the need to leave the room to change clothes. We have seen each other in various states of undress for quite some time." When fabric swept over her head and she could see again, it was Jane that now stood directly in front of her. "Ooohh," escaped her lips at the look of sheer want on the detective's face.

Leaning forward, her fingers lightly grazing the exposed skin at the edge of Maura's black lace bra, she had to drag her eyes up to meet darkening green. "You are right. We have changed clothes in front of each other a lot of times. And I will tell you this." Her voice dropped to a gravelly, hoarse whisper as she placed her lips against the doctor's ear. "Each time, I wanted to rip whatever lacey scrap… whatever ridiculously expensive lacey scrap of clothing that covered you off with my teeth." Sucking the lobe into her mouth, she felt Maura shiver and groan in her arms at the admission. Pulling back she placed their foreheads together, taking a deep, steadying breath. "But now I know that the feeling is mutual and we are two doors down from my parents' bedroom and I'm having to fight the urge to take you right here and now because I will not have our first time be in…" Smiling a little, she brushed a lock of hair off Maura's face, "that _DAMN_ canopy bed with Ma probably using a glass against the wall to listen in." Placing a gentle kiss to supple lips, she smirked. "So you can just file all of those filthy little thoughts you are having away for later, Dr. Dirty Mind." She was caught off guard when Maura roughly pulled her closer by her hips and kissed her hard, moaning and stealing her breath. It was the doctor's turn to smirk. "Jane." She breathed, her voice low and sexy. "You should know by now that my thoughts are never 'little.'"

Blinking several times, Jane stepped away before her resolve crumbled. And, god, looking at Maura half clothed and flushed with her pouting lips and the fire of desire in her eyes, it took all she had to leave the room. Entering the bathroom, she crossed to the sink and splashed ice cold water on her face repeatedly. Toweling off, she looked at herself in the mirror and decided a pep talk was in order. "Okay. You can do this. It's one night. And you are sleeping on the floor. Get your shit together Rizzoli." She knew that sleeping on the floor would be really uncomfortable, if not a little painful, given her still mending scars. A little pain might not be such a bad thing considering; maybe help keep her mind off of the delectable woman in the bed next to her. Shaking her head, she quickly changed into the BPD t-shirt and running shorts before returning to her bedroom.

Giving a faint knock, she entered to find Maura already under the covers on her old twin bed. "Hey," she smiled, feeling immediate warmth spread through her body. Crossing the room to the palate her mom had made next to the bed, she slowly crouched down, stretching her long body out across the sleeping bag that was acting as mattress, pulling the worn blanket over her. She couldn't help hide the grimace of pain as the thin padding under her provided the exit wound on her back little relief from the cold, hard floor. She shifted into several different positions to no avail. Closing her eyes, she tried the deep breathing exercises that Maura had taught her. Nope. Still that damn dull ache that had persisted since the shooting but had lessened over time. This was going to be a long night for so many reasons; she was used to sleepless nights though, right? _What's one more? _Opening her eyes, she found Maura looking at her over the edge of the bed above.

"Get up here, Jane." It wasn't a request but a command. "You can either try to sleep in this bed with me or I will trade places with you but I'm not about to take the only bed in your healing condition. I know you are uncomfortable." Their eyes locked. "_Please_." And there it was; the Kryptonite plea. Jane was powerless to resist. She tried to think over the options as she stiffly raised herself off the floor; night time always seemed to add to the soreness. Stretching as much as she could, she slid under the covers the doctor held up and situated herself on her side. The dull pain still radiated from front to back but at the moment, she couldn't seem to care. Looking into Maura's eyes, she only felt their intense connection, the need to be closer. _This is a bad idea. _Reaching forward, she lightly traced the purple and black bruise marring her favorite face with her finger tips, taking an indulgent moment to ghost over an arched brow and slowly down across a prominent cheek bone. Her eyes held deep green when her hand came to rest at the curve between neck and shoulder, fingers painting an unhurried pattern known only to the artist. Neither missed the surge of awareness when skin met skin.

The initial invitation to get her friend off of the floor had been Maura's only plan. Now that they inhabited such a tiny, intimate space, she felt hyper aware of everything. She could feel Jane's incredible body heat radiating across the few inches that separated them and was surrounded by her heady scent. She wanted to take a moment to analyze the different components that wound tightly together to produce that enticing signature, a fragrance she was quickly growing to crave, but once again found that the detective's proximity seemed to compromise her thought processes. Her genius designate intelligence quotient predicated a person capable of processing multiple thoughts and problems simultaneously and conclusively. However, with Jane that close, the doctor was at a loss. When those long fingers started tracing patterns on the skin of her neck, everything fell away and she was left with only one tangible focus: Jane. With minimal forward movement, she closed the distance between them, her lips and tongue gently asking entrance from a more than eager participant.

Snaking an arm around her waist, Jane pulled Maura closer, deepening the kiss. She knew somewhere in the minute part of her brain that wasn't devoted to all things in the here and now that she should pull back. When their bare legs tangled, she gasped. _What the hell happened to the sweat pants she had laid out? _Skin on skin seemed to throw gasoline onto an already raging fire. Her ability to reason and restrain was completely derailed, left in a mangled heap of good intentions by the tracks. She had a new direction now: Need… Period. Kissing and nipping her way down the soft flesh before her, she moaned when Maura's hand tightened in her hair, pulling sharply at her scalp, temporary pain transformed into pleasure. Tugging at the edge of the worn t-shirt collar, her lips made their way lower, resting momentarily on a prominent collar bone. Smiling into flushed skin she considered marking it to match the other side. Making a slow journey with her mouth and tongue, her hands began to roam under fabric to settle at the soft skin beneath Maura's breasts, her thumbs teasing the curves above.

Gasping at the contact and the jolt of pleasure that settled low, Maura's body arced forward of its own accord. Digging her nails into Jane's back, she pulled her up for a searing kiss, their dueling tongues eager to taste and consume, the rhythm fast and hungry. That kiss. Those hands. That taste. Ever the student, the doctor finally understood the need to lose oneself in another. It seemed that every one of her senses had taken on a detailed graduate study of Jane; her scent, her burning skin, the sounds she made, God, the things she was doing with her hands and lips. She could not possibly get enough. Ever. Somehow, need and want had merged into something more powerful than anything she had ever experienced. Rational and organized thought abandoned Maura the moment the detective slipped into the bed leaving her to navigate with the rarely used tools of emotion. Under normal circumstances, the loss of the familiar would frighten the well ordered Dr. Isles but with Jane, all she felt was empowered and the intense desire to be closer. Her heart racing, she grabbed at the hem of the BPD issued tee, "God." She moaned. "Jane, _PLEASE_."

Hearing those words, Jane pulled back, her sharp black eyes finding the deepest green she had ever seen. She stilled her own hands, panting for air, her heart pounding a frantic percussion beat in her chest. "Maauuura." She exhaled in a reverent tone. Taking in the tousled hair and swollen lips, the flushed skin over a racing pulse, she returned to those eyes, full of want and need and something else that pulled her closer. So it was true. She would do anything this woman asked of her. For the briefest of moments, the thought that Korsak and Frost had been right all along flashed through her mind. Smiling, she nodded imperceptibly. Reaching for the hem of her favorite concert tee, she pulled them up off the bed slightly, yanking at fabric as she went, the doctor reciprocating. Carefully, rolling Maura under her, she came to rest on her elbows, looking down into those beautiful eyes, surrounded by the overwhelming sensation of skin on skin and the way their bodies seemed to fit. Manicured nails scraping along her ribs brought her back full force. Smiling again, she captured waiting lips, her tongue setting a steady but demanding pace. Shifting most of her weight to her right elbow, her left hand began its exploration upward. When her fingers made their way to Maura's breast, she pulled back to look into emerald eyes. Slowly, she began to test the feel in her palm, massaging and kneading, enjoying the sounds that were just for her. When her thumb circled a taut nipple, her own eyes closed and she groaned at the sensation.

The feeling of Maura's nails digging into the skin of her lower back left her craving more. One last look into clouded emerald eyes and she began her descent, her lips claiming the doctor as her own before finally hovering over an inviting peak. Looking up to find the eyes that were watching her every move, she teasingly circled the nipple with her tongue, blowing cool air across the wet trail she had made. "Oh my God, Jane!" The doctor's frustrated exclamation and the long scratch across her shoulder that she was pretty sure left a whelp urged her on. Taking that perfect nipple into her mouth, she immediately began sucking and massaging, using her teeth to enhance the feeling, her free hand teasing its twin. "God Jane…that's…you feel so good."

She was completely and utterly lost in the feel and sensations of their making, her body heated and pulsing, the taste of Maura's skin on her lips. Hands on her breasts sent a shock wave through her, temporarily stilling all movement and wiping her memory clean as agile fingers brushed across nipples. Sucking in a breath, she exhaled a groan. "Oh god yes, Maur… please." Moving back up, she looked down into deep emerald, full of want and hazy with desire. "You are so beautiful," she whispered before claiming those lips again, their tongues meeting and exploring. Jane felt vaguely like she was forgetting something. Her senses were on overload and she was drowning in everything Maura. Not that she minded; it was amazing. _You need to stop. _**Can't. **_Pull back._**Won't. **_Stop! _**Busy. **_Lost cause. _**Damn right.**

Breaking the kiss, the detective's lips started a slow descent over hot skin. Stopping briefly to dip her tongue into the hollow between clavicles, she was rewarded with Maura's hum of approval that vibrated between them. The sound of the toilet flushing in the hall bathroom was akin to being thrown over the railing of the RMS Titanic into the twenty-eight degree black ocean water. _SHIT! Parent's house…my old bedroom…SHIT! SHIT! FUCK! _Jerking back, her voice came out torn and ragged. "We can't do this here."

Leaning up, still breathing hard, the doctor looked between them and seemed to assess the size of the bed. "No… I believe we can. I'm very flexible and I can be quiet." Choking back a laugh at the misunderstanding, Jane buried her face in Maura's neck and tried to get control over her own thoughts and body, her breathing erratic. While she didn't doubt for one second the first part of her friend's statement, she found the second half to be highly suspect based on recent experience. "No, Maur. Not with my parents next door…I need a…just give me a second here." Her entire body shivered with the intense effort of putting the brakes on. When the doctor's nails scraped up her sides and along her breasts, she hissed as a jolt crackled through her body. "Jesus Maura! You aren't helping!" she yelped. The response was low and sultry. "Jane," she purred. "You will know when I'm trying to be helpful." Now she was certain. Her mother had been removed as the official cause. Dr. Maura Isles was going to be the death of her.

Propping up onto one elbow, Jane narrowed her eyes and laced the fingers of their right hands together, placing them against her still racing heart. "Maura, I have never wanted anyone or anything as much as I want you right now…" Looking down between them, she had to close her eyes and take a deep breath before returning to attentive green. "God, I really, _REALLY_ do. We just can't do this now. Okay? Trust me. After we get out of here, I don't plan on letting you out of my bed or into any clothes before we have to return to work on Monday. And we may even need to call in." Placing a gentle kiss to grinning lips, Jane leaned back again. "We should really consider moving the refrigerator to the bedroom in case we get thirsty." Smiling widely, she pulled them up into a seated position, quickly locating their discarded clothing and pulling the faded black t-shirt over the doctor's head.

When Jane's shirt was back in place, Maura crooked her finger in the neck and pulled her into a slow but promising kiss, nipping her bottom lip before moving away. "I would like to suggest that we go to my place since I know for a fact that you have nothing in your refrigerator other than beer and an old jar of salsa." Trying to look offended, the detective pouted. "I have milk." Tracing that strong jaw with her fingers, the doctor's smile grew. "It's two weeks out of date." Rolling her eyes, Jane swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand but was pulled back by a strong grip on her wrist. "What are you doing, Jane? You are still sleeping here with me. I can be good, I promise." Waggling her eyebrows, brown eyes sparkled. "Oh, I've seen how good you can be. That's the problem." Swatting the arm closest to her, Maura turned on her side facing away before looking back over her shoulder. "Just try. Please. I sleep better when you are with me." Dammit! She was going to have to find a way to resist the woman at some point but not tonight. Lying down, she threw her arm over Maura's waist and pulled her body back, flush with her own. When the doctor laced their fingers together and dropped a kiss on her knuckles, Jane smiled, moving tousled brown hair aside to place a gentle kiss on the warm skin of her neck. She couldn't resist one last tease, speaking against that soft heat. "Hey Maur? You SO can't be quiet." Chuckling, she wasn't surprised by the punishing pinch on the skin of her forearm.

"Shut up, Jane."

**Okay, there it is. Please, pretty please let me know what you think so I'll know that someone is still reading. Thanks so much!**


	14. Escape

**A/N: As always, you guys are awesome! I am so humbled by your reviews and comments. Well, this is not the last chapter. I'm thinking one more to wrap it up. I guess I just can't let it go yet! ;) It really has been an awesome experience and I certainly never in a million years imagined I would be here typing in Chapter 14. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. I've been so busy while trying to get this one written and out that I hope you will forgive bad form and retched spelling...my weakness. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter Fourteen

Jane lingered in that warm and hazy state of consciousness that existed just beyond sleep. Accustomed to spending her waking hours with her body in a constant state of acute awareness, her senses quickly came online assessing her surroundings even before her eyes opened or her brain was to the point of putting all of the information together. There was a heaviness on the entire left side of her body, a warm weight but her right leg was cold. Taking in a deep breath, her lips curved upward; she was more familiar with that scent than the coffee she drank religiously every morning. She didn't want to open her eyes just yet remembering the previous evening in detail, suddenly growing hot all over. _Wait. Probably not a good idea at this time. _Her smile grew wider and she cracked open her eyes to find Maura snuggled up to her side, head on her chest with honey brown hair all askew and her left arm draped possessively across the detective's stomach, hand fisted in the hem of the BPD t-shirt. The doctor's bare legs were tangled somewhere below the sheets with her left one, leaving her long and lean right leg dangling off the edge, foot on the floor to make room in the tiny bed. No wonder she felt a little chilled on that side. Jane's left arm held Maura firmly in place so she brought her right arm up to complete the circle. Smiling, she dropped a kiss on the crown of unruly curls, closing her eyes again to relax and enjoy the moment.

Angela Rizzoli had been up for two hours. She was used to rising early to accommodate Frank's early schedule and make sure that he had a good breakfast before he started his day. When it wasn't a holiday weekend, she would meet the girls at the YMCA and they would spend their time walking and gossiping about the goings on in the neighborhood but this morning, her slate was clean. Frank had left before the sun was up on a time and a half pay job out of town so she was left awake pacing in the upstairs hall outside of Jane's old bedroom. She really just wanted to take a peak inside. What was the harm in that, right? _I mean it's my house and all. _Her hand hovering above the door knob, the decision was made. Slowly, trying it ever so slowly to minimize the creak of old hardware, she turned the handle. Once she knew it was all the way, she held her breath and slowly pushed the door forward, revealing the room as a growing crack before her eyes. Stopping before she made any more squeaks from the stiff hinges, she took in the sight before her. Jane and Maura were tangled up asleep together in her baby's old bed, their arms holding on to each other in such a sweet and protective way. She noticed Janie's long leg breaking free of the covers and hanging over the side.

She wanted to gloat, really she did. She wanted to shout that she had been right all along but seeing the look on Jane's face stilled something inside of her mother's heart, something she had been praying about for a long time. She had never seen her baby girl so serene. Even in sleep, she usually carried a look of someone not quite at rest, a tension thrumming just beneath the surface, waiting to break free. She continued to stare, noticing how Maura had Janie wrapped up tight, not willing to let her go.

"Ma!" Frankie half whispered, half yelled in his mother's ear. "What the hell are you doin' spying on them?" Angela jumped out of her skin and whirled on her son, clamping a hand over his mouth and moving him to the other end of the hall. "I wasn't spyin'! Um, the door was open. Anyways, we need to go on downstairs and be quiet and let them rest. Looks like they need it." Frankie eyed his Ma with suspicion but agreed that they needed to clear out. Jane would kill them both if she caught them peaking through the crack in the door like two pervs.

The creak of floorboards caused Jane to jump. _Old habits. _Quickly taking in her surroundings, she was glad that she hadn't disturbed Maura who was still soundly sleeping at her side; her only movement was the sliding of fingers under the hem of Jane's shirt to rest on the warm skin of her waist. _God, if I could make this forever. _Slowly pulling her right hand free, she scrubbed it over her face and tried to slow her breathing. Noticing that her bedroom door was ajar, she frowned, her mind immediately piecing together a scenario for a previously closed door to now be open. _Ma. _Shaking her head slightly, she knew that she might as well get it over with sooner rather than later.

Looking down at the sleeping doctor, she smiled. This was her favorite Maura…well, actually last night's half naked, moaning her name Maura had become a fast number one in a different category which she hoped to upgrade later that day. Blinking back those images, she focused on her best friend. She loved early morning, bed head Maura when she could see the woman behind the runway model, the faint freckles that were usually diligently covered by makeup and the way her long eyelashes fanned out across her fair skin. Shifting slightly, with careful deliberate movements, Jane tried to untangle herself from clinging limbs. She winced and had to bite back a laugh at the reaction she got. Frowning and pouting, the doctor grumbled without opening her eyes, not willing to let go of her slumber. "Nooo... you're warm." Her grip tightened and she nuzzled closer, her fingers twitching over bare skin.

Jane smiled at the simple good fortune of having this woman as her own. She finally managed to slip free and crouched by the bed, placing a lingering kiss on Maura's forehead. She watched as the doctor frowned with a whimper, pulling her abandoned pillow into a tight embrace, inhaling deeply and relaxing back into sleep. She couldn't help but kiss her again. _God, she loved her. _Standing, she quietly made her way from the bedroom, ready to face her mother, vacillating somewhere between strangling the busy body and confessing all to put her out of her misery.

Crossing to the coffee pot, she completely ignored the woman seated at the kitchen table but could feel those eyes watching her every move. When she filled her mug, she took a long pull on the liquid gift from God and turned, ready. Her choice was made; she would tell her but she was going to make her work for it. Smiling as sweetly as she could muster, "Good morning Ma." Angela's eyes narrowed at her daughter over the rim of her own mug, seeing right through the false greeting. "Come sit down Janie," she smiled her version of playing nice and patted the table in front of her. Taking her seat, their eyes continued the silent assessment of just how much the other woman knew. Angela was the one to break the truce.

"Well do you love her or is this just about sex?" The sip of coffee Jane had just taken spurted out of her mouth all over the table and that in her mug sloshed down the front of her shirt. Shooting to her feet at the surprise scalding, not to mention those unexpected words, she knocked her chair over as she pulled the shirt away from her body. "Ow! Shitdammit! What the hell Ma? Have you completely lost your mind? Really?" Watching her daughter towel off, she couldn't understand the problem. "It's a simple question Janie. I didn't raise any fools you know... at least not on purpose." Standing and ignoring that patented glare, she righted the fallen chair and refilled Jane's mug. Crossing to her daughter who was now leaning against the counter wearing a weary scowl along with a stained tee, she handed over the ceramic peace offering and looked up into suspicious eyes. "I just want you to be happy Janie, that's all I've ever wanted and you know that. But you've been bringin Maura around for a really long time and I kinda feel like she's my daughter too…my girlie daughter," she smirked. "Anyways, I just don't want either of you to get hurt. So quit being so stubborn and answer me why don't you. Do. You. Love. Her?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she meant business.

Jane took another sip of coffee and closed her eyes with a sigh, considering her mother's question and infinitely grateful that she hadn't said the word 'sex' again. Finding Angela's eyes, she smiled. "Yes, Ma. Okay? I love her. There. Now you know." She flinched when her mother's two arms rose in the classic signal for a touchdown. "HAaaaa! I _knew_ it!" Doing a strange victory jig, she hopped from foot to foot ala Jennifer Beals in the classic eighties movie Flashdance. "Why do you think you can hide things from me? I told you didn't I?" _And so it begins. _Growing serious again, Angela pointed a finger at her daughter. "Janie, you need to tell her. She's not like most people that can see it from a mile away. She won't just know. She will need the reassurance." Smirking at the surreal situation of getting advice from her mother on how to date Maura Isles, Jane resorted to her fall back; humor and deflection. "Wow, Dr. Drew. Enough with the Loveline advice okay? I got it." Softening a little, "I hear you, Ma, I do. Thanks." Smiling smugly, Angela couldn't resist. "So have you two…you know…done it?" She waggled her eyebrows and Jane wanted to die. Yes, die. On the spot, do not pass go…die. Scrunching her nose and closing her eyes as if that would make her mother and her inappropriate questions disappear, "Oh my god, Ma! We aren't even…no way are we talking about this. So stop. Now. Please."

Angela returned to sit at the table when the object of their discussion shuffled sleepily into the kitchen, immediately taking Jane's coffee and downing a long gulp. Looking up into warm brown eyes, she couldn't help her smile. "Good morning." Maura jumped a little when Jane leaned down and kissed her lips, breathing her own good morning before turning the doctor in her arms to lean back against her, holding her in place with strong hands splayed across her stomach. Confused and a little wide-eyed staring at Angela's knowing smirk, she felt Jane's chin on her shoulder and the rumble of that raspy voice against her ear. "Snoops McSnoopy over there has got our number. She figured us out. The jig is up. There's just no fooling Angela Rizzoli," she added sarcastically. The elder Rizzoli's smirk grew as she stood and approached the two. "Maura, honey. I asked Jane and now I'm gonna ask you…" Jane's eyes grew wide and she put her hand out to stop her mother's approach. "Gah! No. Oh no. You aren't going to…That's our cue to leave. Come on, Maur. We've um…got that stuff to do." Kissing her mother quickly on the cheek, "Thanks for everything Ma but we've got to go." She grabbed Maura's wrist and ushered her out of the kitchen, not stopping until they were behind the closed door of her bedroom.

Thankfully, the coffee had made the trip with them intact. Taking her mug, Jane took two big sips before handing it back and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Noticing the wide smile on her friend's face, "What?" She stumbled back a little when Maura's lips captured hers, arms slung around her neck, her tongue not exactly asking permission before it started sweeping through her mouth, over the ridges of her teeth and everywhere else in between, the velvety smooth rhythm making her head spin. Ending the kiss with one last peck and a huge smile, the doctor practically beamed. "You told her about us." Her tone was almost childlike in its innocence.

Jane pulled Maura closer, locking her hands against the small of her back. Placing a kiss to the cutest nose she had ever seen…and honestly she couldn't tell you when she even began to look at noses… her dark eyes caught hazel green. "Sweetie, I told you. I'm not ashamed of this, of us." Their lips joined again in a languid kiss, each enjoying being able to take her time. _Mmmm. Maura and coffee. _Pulling back for air, the detective smiled and noticed the half empty coffee mug on her school desk at their side. _How in the hell did she even do that between kissing me senseless? Maybe she is some sort of super Ninja. _Giving herself a mental shake. "I just didn't want Ma to have the last word and believe me…" Flashing back to their kitchen conversation, she shuddered. "You do NOT want to know the crazy shit that goes on in that woman's mind or the things she was asking me. Oh my god, I swear it's already started." Flailing hands joined the conversation. "She'll have baby names picked out and be telling us where to live and where the best schools…" Her rant was cut off when a nail scraped a trail across her skin, moving slowly upward from her strong abs, brushing across her sternum between her breasts until it peaked out of the top of her shirt to scratch under her chin. "Jane." There was that low, sultry voice again causing the detective to blink as if her brain had frozen up like a crappy old computer and response was impossible. "I think it's time for us to leave."

Maura's warm, smooth hands settled in the curve of her waist and squeezed lightly bringing Jane out of her stupor. "What? Yeah. Yes. God, yes. We need to go. Holidays are over. We need to go. _Now_." Looking around the room, her eyes returned to her friend and she smiled a sly smile. "Get your stuff together and I'll be right back." Placing a quick kiss to the doctor's lips, Jane ran from the room in typical Jane fashion only to return five minutes later with a cocky grin. "I bribed Frankie to dig our cars out and load up the presents. There wasn't too much snow so it shouldn't take him long." Pulling Maura flush against her lean body, she smirked. "It's probably a good thing that we will be in separate cars because I would hate to cause a traffic accident the day after Christmas." Kissing the doctor soundly, she pulled back breathing heavily. "Okay, so you want to follow me to my place so I can grab a few things and Jo?" When Maura nodded, she continued. "Oh. Don't get out of the car. If you do, we'll never make it to your place and you are right. I have no food." Her voice dropped to a gravelly rasp as she placed a kiss on the doctor's neck, using her tongue to sway her argument. "We could always order in though. Save time getting to your house." She smiled against warm flesh, inhaling the scent that had such power over her.

Feeling a little woozy with Jane's lips on her skin, working their magic against her throat, Maura came back with a quick retort. "If we are supposed to remain naked for the rest of the weekend according to your directive, who is going to answer the door and give the delivery person his tip?" Jane smiled wolfishly into the doctor's neck. "Oh, I think if the lucky bastard got a chance to see you, it would be tip enough but that is so not going to happen. We'll slide the money under the door of course." Nipping at the flesh under her lips she jumped at the knock on the door. "Hey! Janie? You're good to go. I got the Benz and your car dug out and the gifts are in your trunk. Rolling her eyes, she extracted herself from Maura's hold and opened the bedroom door.

Frankie was met with his sister's perturbed look and Maura smiling over her shoulder, waving shyly. "Oh. Hey, Maura. Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to let you know that you guys are ready to go." Crossing to stand directly behind Jane, peering around her left shoulder Maura reached around and placed a hand on the youngest Rizzoli's arm. "Thank you so much Frankie. Really. We appreciate it." Jane rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, jerk. You've been pretty good through this whole mess." Considering the events of the last two days, she sighed. "Okay, fine. I owe you one for having my back." Trying to hide her smile, she gave Frankie a hug that was returned full force, lung crushing, back breaking. "Oh well Janie, you know, Maura got us season tix to the Sox so I really was just doing it for her." He almost managed to dodge the punch to his shoulder.

Once good-byes were said and promises to return for the family dinner on Wednesday were made, Jane and Maura finally broke free of the house on their own. _Sweet freedom! _Reaching Maura's car, Jane brushed a lock of hair behind the doctor's ear, her voice low and gravelly with pent up desire. Smoldering eyes flicked to her watch before returning to darkening hazel. "I need to see you naked in one hour. Not a minute more." Leaning forward, Maura swirled her tongue along the shell of the detective's ear, smiling at the resulting shiver. "Jane. My car has three hundred and eighty-two horsepower and a thirty-two valve, five point five liter V-8 engine. _You_ have a siren and lights. I am fairly certain that we can make it in…" chancing a glance at her Tag Heuer, "forty-five." Swallowing hard, Jane whistled low. "Damn. I love the way your mind works. So unbelievably sexy." They both grinned at that and after a quick kiss hurried into their respective vehicles.

After a short stop at Jane's apartment, one in which Maura remained in the car; they pulled into her two car garage, side by side, the door lowering behind them. Jane dropped her bag and Jo when they entered the kitchen, the little dog immediately taking off to look for Bass. A thick storm cloud of electricity hummed between them. Now that it was going to happen, she wasn't sure if she had the restraint to take her time, she wanted their first to be good and memorable, she wanted to make it good for Maura but the growing need she felt for the woman was almost unbearable.

Digging her Blackberry out of her Birkin, Maura powered it off. Looking to Jane, she held out a slender hand. "Give me your phone." When the detective complied with her wish, she made sure that it was off before placing both cells on the bottom shelf in the refrigerator and shutting the door. With an amused sparkle in her eyes, Jane pulled the doctor close and held her firmly in place, a quirk of a smile playing on her lips. "You know Maur, I think turning them _OFF _will probably keep them from ringing. Not sure putting them in cold storage is absolutely necessary." Running her index finger along the deep neckline of the collared shirt before her and licking her lips, the doctor quirked an eyebrow before meeting dark brown eyes. "Jane, I have just spent the majority of the last forty-eight hours with your family and their magical powers of interruption." Breaking eye contact, she placed a hot lingering kiss on her favorite stretch of tan skin where neck meets shoulder, scratching her fingers low on the detectives back. Satisfied when she felt the low moan vibrate between them and warm hands rubbing across her stomach, she continued, her voice rough and thick. Finding dark eyes again, she smiled slyly. "You promised me two days in bed and I fully intend to collect."

Growling, Jane pulled her closer by her waist, crashing her lips onto those waiting so invitingly, sucking and nipping. Leaning her forehead against the doctor's, she tried to catch her breath. "I never thought I'd hear the world renowned Dr. Isles utter the word 'magic.'" Their tongues immediately began an increasingly familiar dance of heat and passion and something stronger. When those hot wet lips moved down to her throat, Maura groaned, her thoughts beginning to cloud. "Well, given my recent…oh god Jane!" The rest of her sentence was lost forever when she felt warm fingers tease her breasts through the thin lace of her bra. The detective smirked into her neck. "You were saying?" Not to be outdone, she yanked tucked fabric free and began her own calculated assault, agile fingers tracing across the detective's quivering stomach, dipping teasingly below the hem of her slacks and underwear before moving upward. When she felt Jane's breath hitch and her hands falter, she continued quickly, knowing her time was borrowed. "I was going to say that given the way I react…god, nevermind, just kiss me."

Their lips met again, needing so much that had been out of their grasp for so long, hands and fingers teased and stroked every stretch of skin within reach. Needing to breathe, Jane pulled back again, looking into dark muddled green eyes. "Jane, _please_. I need you." The silent conversation of want and desire that passed between them set the detective's blood on fire and a throbbing low in her center. Smiling slightly she moved in to capture those lips again, her hands pulling at the hem of unbelievably soft cashmere. Lifting it up, breaking their kiss momentarily, she discarded it on the floor somewhere over her right shoulder. Halted by the cold granite of the huge center island, she lifted Maura up onto the edge, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. Jane admired the view for only a second before moving closer. "You are so beautiful," she breathed before taking those lips with her own, tongues sliding in tandem. Scarred hands made their way across flushed alabaster skin to massage and tease already erect nipples. They both groaned at the contact. "Ssso good, Jane, god...sso…please" Maura's head fell back presenting Jane the perfect canvas on which to paint a fiery trail of kisses from her jaw to her chest, feeling needy hands thread through her dark hair to encourage her further. "God, Maur. I…god." Hooking her left arm around the doctor's back to steady them both, she took the pert right nipple into her mouth and sucked hard before swirling her tongue around it and grazing it with her teeth, her free hand mimicking her movements and tempo on the left side.

Maura's nimble fingers blazed their own path, snaking under the detective's black shirt, needing to be able to touch the skin she was so drawn to, clutching desperately at her waist from the sensations flooding through her body. Moaning at the sensory overload and the sudden need to know every taste and feel of the woman before her, Jane hummed and placed a gentle kiss to the doctor's right breast before leaving a wet trail with her tongue across the valley of cleavage in search of the left. Her mouth needed to know if the other would taste the same and feel as good. She was certain the good doctor could cite several studies on the facts that women's breasts tended to differ slightly in size and shape and at the moment, she was a willing volunteer to devote copious amounts of time and study to prove or disprove the fact…or just to continue what she was doing. The sounds Maura was making, her teasing hands and the way her hips had started moving was about to send Jane over the edge, shattering any resolve remaining. She knew that if they were going to take this any place else, it had better be now.

Resting her head against a heaving chest, she took a ragged breath before leaning back to find darkened hazel eyes full of want that no doubt mirrored her own. "Do you want me to take you to the bedroom?" She panted, running her hands up and down the doctor's thighs. In answer, Maura leaned forward and tugged at Jane's shirt, her breath hot on the detective's skin, her smile wicked. "No, Jane. I want you to take me here." Still pulling on a shirt with too many buttons, one she had purchased for her friend in fact, she needed it off. _Shit! Buttons? Great planning Captain Foresight. _Long fingers were not fast enough when the doctor's sure hands batted them away, grabbed the edges and yanked the fabric roughly upward, turning it inside out but revealing that toned olive skin beneath that she craved. Their lips met again and they worked as a team: Maura's capable hands reached around and unclasped the detective's bra while Jane's dexterous fingers worked at the button and zipper of Maura's slacks, hips lifting as she slid them and lace panties off to pool at their feet.

Breathing deeply, Jane was surrounded by the scent of their desire and it made her head spin, a low growl bubbling up from deep inside. She had tasted Maura's kiss, knew every nuance of her skin, the faint perfume of her neck, the slight hint of salt in the dip between her collar bones, each difference memorized and catalogued. She had one more thing she needed to taste to make her picture whole. "Jane." Hands were pulling for her and she complied. Hooking her arm around the doctor's slender waist, she climbed up on to the cool granite, a stark contrast to their overheated skin and slid them back slightly. If she weren't so focused on her intent, she would've found it humorous the way Maura cleared the path for them with reckless abandon, a sweep of her arm sending a bowl of perfect lemons and limes and a stack of magazines to the floor. Stretching their bodies out flush, she could feel Maura's heart hammer and vibrate through her own chest, their breasts sliding together teasingly. Looking down into dark eyes that swirled with flecks of caramel and green, they shared a knowing smile before lips met in a hungry, possessive kiss; one that seemed to reach deep into their souls and take hold, leaving a permanent mark. Sliding her left hand lower, Jane massaged an ample breast, teasing the taut bud, relishing in the symphony of moans her attentions created. Moving again, her fingers trailed across yoga toned muscles as her lips gave chase to follow their path.

Sliding off the island, her feet firmly on the floor, Jane leaned forward and looped her arms under creamy thighs, elbows as leverage. Taking a deep breath, her eyes slid shut at the assault on her senses, that heady aroma of delightful things to come, the taste of skin changing slightly the closer she got to the source, left her body quivering in anticipation. Placing light, feather light open mouthed kisses to inner thighs she made her way to where Maura needed her most; pulling a finger through soft folds. She gasped when hips bucked in front of her and her name echoed throughout the kitchen. "Jesus, Maura, you are so wet." She was mesmerized, her fingers teasing and dipping through warm heat, circling the tight knot sending hips jerking again. She smiled at the doctor's groan of a reply. "God…yesss…I'm aware…please, Jane." She knew it would be this way with them; equal give and take just like in everything else they did together.

Maura's hand found Jane's flat against her stomach, anchoring her to earth and twined their fingers. When lips and tongue replaced fingers, licking and thrusting, she moaned and squeezed hard, unable to think clearly or form words. She honestly felt like she might break apart from the pressure building inside of her own body. Gulping for precious air, she was completely at the mercy of sensation prickling across her skin. She could feel the edge approaching and wanted desperately to open her eyes. "Jaaane…God!" The first word was spoken in two syllables, broken in half when its namesake sucked hard on an already over stimulated bundle of nerves. Her vision a little blurred, Maura reached for the hand caressing her breast and tugged. A little confused, the detective looked up to find dark glazed eyes. She tugged again, panting hard. "Jane. Get up here… and kiss me…" She breathed. Doing as asked, Jane slid up onto the island settling hip to hip between Maura's legs, keeping pressure where it was needed, the fabric from her slacks scratching against inner thighs. Propping most of her weight on one elbow, she used her left hand to sweep sticky strands of hair away from those beautiful eyes. She felt strong legs wrap around her waist as she was pulled closer, warm breath puffing against her face, hands tangling in her hair. "I'm so close…Use your hands… I want to be able to see you the first time…you make me come."

Like a match to brush, Jane's own desire exploded along every nerve ending she had, sweeping through her body, making it momentarily hard to breathe. Driven by that fire and those words, she reached down; hooking Maura's left leg over her shoulder, spreading her wider as she plunged two long fingers in deep, curling them out. Hips bucked beneath her and eyes squeezed shut as nails dug into the small of her back. "God Jane…god yessssshit… please." Fusing their lips together, her tongue matched the rhythm set below until the doctor finally pulled away, burying her face in Jane's neck. She knew they were close when she felt Maura buck and bite down hard on her shoulder, her moans and Jane's name growing louder and broken between pants for air and sporadic kisses to tan skin. Adding a third finger to her thrusts she leaned back a little, her own voice ragged with her effort. "Maur, look at me. Open your eyes for me, babe. Come on." Dark hazel green eyes peaked through heavy lids, rolling and blinking a little until they settled on coal black. Jane's own voice was low and hoarse with desire but commanding as their bodies rocked, tempo building. "Come for me Maur. I want to see you come for me." Using her palm, she pressed down as she thrust hard and got her wish.

Her body arcing high off of the cool slick granite, Maura screamed Jane's name as her hands clutched for purchase and her eyes slammed shut, pin pricks of light dancing beneath her lids. It was without a doubt the most moving, beautiful thing Jane had ever seen in her life. Slowing her movements, she curled her right arm underneath the still quivering doctor's shoulders and slowly withdrew her fingers. Carefully, she rolled Maura's limp form over and on top of her own warm body, massaging her scalp, running her fingers gently through her hair and tracing soothing circles on her back with her other hand. Their hearts beat wildly together like an echo reverberating between them and every part of Jane's skin that held slick contact with Maura's tingled. They stayed like that for a few minutes; the only sounds were their ragged breaths and the hum of top of the line appliances. She knew that the doctor was coming down from her high when she felt warm fingers begin to absentmindedly rub along her bare waist and the puffs of air against her neck evened out.

"Oh my god, Jane." She breathed weakly into sweaty skin. She couldn't move her limbs, residual tremors of pleasure shaking her from the inside out. "I…wow." So along with motor function, she could add the ability to form multisyllabic words to the list of orgasmic side effects of sex with Jane. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the smooth patterns being drawn on the skin of her back by those incredibly talented fingers. Humming approvingly into the detective's neck she smiled. Finally finding the strength to lift her head from its resting spot, she found warm brown eyes watching her with affection. "Hey." Maybe the loss of grown up words was contagious. Her loopy grin said it all. "That… was…" _Dammit. Still nothing. _Jane tried to fill in the blanks for her, punctuating each suggestion with a kiss to her swollen lips. "Fucking awesome? Incredibly hot? Amazing? Because I've got to tell you Maur, seeing you like that and…god…doing that with you…I…I really need to do that again." Chuckling softly, Maura laid a lingering kiss on Jane's chest above her racing heart, her fingers tracing a lazy circle around a dusky nipple. "If you can wait until I have full use of my limbs, I can assure you it will be much more enjoyable for you." Leaning in for a scorching kiss, one hand raked through dark hair while the doctor's other hand teased its way south, dragging over the detective's center. Sitting up to straddle narrow hips, Maura frowned. "Jane, why are you still wearing pants?"

Raising up, Jane wrapped her arms around the woman in her lap, sucking a nipple into her mouth before smirking into the flesh. "Well, you know? A funny thing happened on the way to the office." Swatting her shoulder, Maura slid off the island and narrowed her eyes, making quick work of the button and zipper. One quick yank and said slacks were a thing of the past. The detective's eyes darkened at the show of force and she jumped down from her perch to take the doctor in her arms, her voice a gravely rasp. "Who knew? Dr. Maura Isles, a screamer _AND_ a biter is also bossy in the bedroom." Taking in the bite mark on Jane's shoulder, hazel eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open but no sound came out. She couldn't really deny the first part but she didn't see how a few isolated incidents could somehow without qualification group her in the second. Noticing the smile tugging at those infuriating lips, she smirked in return. Running her fingers slowly down Jane's chest and stomach, she teased the edge of her panties, her voice a seductive purr. "First of all, we aren't in the bedroom. And I don't know, Jane. There are several things I want to do to you right now in the shower that I'm fairly certain will make you scream." Picking up discarded clothing as she went, Maura turned in the doorway and looked over her bare shoulder at Jane who stood stock still, swallowing hard as she watched that toned ass walk away. Smiling sweetly, "Jane? Are you coming?"

Another swallow and a blink. "God I hope so!" She didn't have to be asked twice. Glancing around the disheveled kitchen once more, she chased after the doctor. "Hey Maur? I really like what you've done with the place."

**Okay, so there it is. I have to admit to being more than a little nervous writing the sexy stuff. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks so much!**


	15. Memory Loss

**A/N: Okay, I totally screwed up Chapter 15. Just pretend this is a pause before you actually get to read….Now. On to Chapter 16…er…15. Sorry to be such a dork.**


	16. Memory Loss Again

**A/N: Thanks so much for the quick response and kind words! I did end up splitting the chapter mainly because I still have a few things I want to get out in the now next chapter and I didn't want it to be SO long that anyone snoozed in the middle. This is still pretty long though so hopefully, you will all like it. As always, THANKS SO MUCH for reading and hanging with me on this story! You guys are the best!**

Chapter Fifteen

_They didn't actually make it to the shower. If it hadn't been for Maura's presence of mind that the hardwood flooring beneath the Persian runner in her upstairs hallway wouldn't exactly be comfortable for her first time to make love to Jane, they never would've made it to the bed. She did, however, manage to make Jane scream…twice._

Jane was stretched out on her stomach, her raven hair everywhere with the sheet resting low across her hips. Her lips twitched occasionally and her left hand flexed along with the strong muscles in her arm. She slept as she lived; without boundaries and a certain tension coiled tightly beneath the surface. A soft touch stilled the movement and a look of peace settled across sculpted features as she sighed in her sleep and relaxed into the mattress. Maura smiled and lay there on her side, head propped up in one hand, the other curled loosely around Jane's wrist. She exhaled quietly as her eyes traced appreciatively over the definition of the detective's lean bare back taking in the red scratch over her left shoulder but always returning to the angry mark below her right scapula.

For days after the shooting, the scars, then fresh incisions, reminded her hauntingly of the fact that the bond that held Jane to this life was tenuous, her condition critical and the realization left the doctor paralyzed with fear. Their lives had become so intertwined that she truly did not believe she could continue to function without the detective's presence. She refused to leave her friend's room, using her position as Boston's Chief M.E. and her standing in certain social circles to, for the first time in her life, pull strings. She couldn't eat or sleep or even think rationally except to process her undeniable need to remain physically connected, holding on desperately to an unusually cool hand as if that touch could keep them tethered together and give her power over Jane's coming and going. That act alone was the only thing that made her feel human. Many tried but it was Angela who finally convinced her after forty-eight hours of vigil to shower and change into provided scrubs that weren't covered in stale blood. Her argument that it would worry Jane when she woke up to see Maura in such a distressed, disheveled state played on the doctor's desire to keep her friend safe and protected. She would do anything for Jane.

Later when Jane was discharged, she chose to stay with Maura much to her mother's dismay. After weeks in the hospital spent in each other's company the decision was made without much discussion. Neither was ready to be without the other; it wasn't a possibility. It was during that time that the scars took on new meaning for Maura. Each time she changed the dressings, she would lightly trace her fingers across the puckered skin, a warm reminder of Jane's life, tangible proof that her body was healing and that her friend hadn't left her. They had both come so close to losing everything between them, and to Maura that was _everything _she had worth saving_. _She knew that Jane wasn't typically comfortable with people seeing much less touching her scars and she was infinitely grateful that the detective trusted her enough to allow her the luxury.

It wasn't until Jane had quietly admitted one night as they lay there comfortable in the darkness before sleep that her actions to end the standoff with Mareno were born out of fear not only for Frankie's life but more specifically for Maura's safety that she realized the depth of their connection. That simple confession shattered a fundamental construct that had taken years for the doctor to assemble; one consisting of carefully devised rules for her unavoidable interactions with the people and the environment around her. Very early on she found that it was easier to view the people in her life scientifically, a sort of equation, offering just enough of herself to be socially acceptable but never enough to allow a true glimpse of the real Maura Isles; an event she was certain would lead to ridicule and misunderstanding. Her easy relationship with the detective had slowly begun to chip away at that clinical approach and she gave more and more of herself, trusting her friend to guard the balanced exchange. However, the realization that Jane had so willingly gambled her own life as a trade for Maura's left the doctor completely broken amongst the pieces of her former mechanism. The weight of her friend's sacrifice both thrilled and tormented her and the knowledge that Jane could've died for her was still something she had a hard time processing.

So lost in her own thoughts and unaware that she was gently rubbing her finger across the raised knot of skin, she jumped at the sound of something other than quiet steady breathing. "Maura, don't go there," a muffled, rocky voice startled her. "I'm okay. I'm SO much better than okay." Cracking an eye open to peak at her love, "I just had the best sex of my life and can't seem to remember anything but your name." Looking around, she grinned. "Come to think of it…where am I…" Lifting the sheet at her waist in dramatic fashion and looking underneath, she gasped. "…and why am I naked?"

Maura grinned slyly and rolled Jane onto her back covering her fully and kissing her soundly, pouring all of her emotions out, relieved and grateful to be back in the moment. Rubbing her finger over the bite mark she inflicted earlier that morning, her voice was low. "You know, studies have shown that repetition is sometimes key to the recovery of lost memories." Finding dark eyes, she scraped her nail teasingly from clavicle to sternum and back. "I would be happy to show you what brought you to this state of undress…in the interest of science of course." Smiling she leaned over and kissed the bruise on Jane's shoulder. "Sorry about that. At least no one but me will see it." Closing her eyes, Jane hummed remembering their Kitchen Escapades and what they were doing when she acquired the minor injury. "Don't be sorry. Trust me when I say that it _REALLY_ was worth it." She squeezed the doctor to her as hands and lips began to roam. The loud growling of her stomach broke through the sounds of soft sighs and moans. Leaning back, Maura kissed Jane's nose and rolled off of her and the bed leaving a very confused and frustrated detective. "Woman! Get back in this bed right now so that I can have my way with you!" She grumbled.

Rolling her eyes and chuckling at the antics of her abandoned detective, Maura shuffled through the pile of clothing on the floor before grabbing Jane's shirt and righting the sleeves. Satisfied, she pulled it over her head smoothing it down across her thighs. "I need to feed and water you if we are going to be able to continue on at the pace we've established." Furrowing her brows and frowning a little, "Maura, you make me sound like a horse." Sliding out of bed Jane smirked, gesturing to her very naked body. "What exactly am I supposed to wear?" Taking a moment to rake her eyes over the deliciously sculpted form stalking toward her, hazel green twinkled. _A horse? No. _More like a panther, graceful and sleek with explosive power harnessed underneath taut skin. Meeting intense dark eyes, she shivered and grinned. "I prefer what you have on now." Pulling Maura against her, Jane placed a hot wet kiss on the doctor's neck, wiping the smile off of her face, eliciting a low moan of pleasure. Without moving, she spoke in between drawing circles with her tongue. "You know that naked in the kitchen can be kind of dangerous. I'm surprised that you aren't more concerned about my safety, Dr. Isles." Moving her lips to suck gently at a racing pulse, she smiled at Maura's quick response. "Actually, I'm recalling that naked in the kitchen can be quite satisfying." Her voice was hoarse and roaming hands let Jane know that she was winning. Smirking a little she ran her tongue over the doctor's jaw and fused their lips together again.

Maura groaned at the heat building in her body and pushed back against strong shoulders, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to get control of her breathing. "Jane," she swallowed finding those predatory eyes watching her, trying to get past the arms holding her at length. "I promise. Food… then fun." Narrowing her eyes, she added in a sultry rasp, "We have all weekend. I need you well nourished." Smiling a wicked smile, she laughed when the detective threw her hands up in surrender and went to grab something to wear from the bottom drawer of her armoire. "Fine, Maur. We'll do it your way… for now." Turning, she found that she was standing alone in the bedroom.

Quickly shrugging on her Boston Homicide baseball jersey and some running shorts, she headed downstairs toward the kitchen. Stopping short, she found Maura standing in the entrance surveying the fruits of their earlier labors… or more appropriately the lemons, limes and magazines littering the floor and the smear marks on the granite. Circling her arms around the doctor's waist, she placed a kiss to her neck and smiled into soft skin. Resting her chin on the shoulder before her, "You can clean and I will cook." She felt Maura relax back into her and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on. I know you want to Dr. Isles. It's driving you crazy right?" She gently nipped an ear lobe, soothing it with her tongue. "All that disorder and mess…eeew," she squeaked in a high voice. A pinch to her side and they were both laughing as they entered the room picking up citrus along the way. Leaning down to grab the cleaning supplies under the sink and a roll of paper towels, she turned to find Maura eyeing her appreciatively. "What? I know how to clean." She was rewarded with a sweet kiss to her lips and reacted instinctually, her free arm curling around the doctor's waist, holding her closer. "You want me to help you?" Jo Friday yipped at their feet, ready to be fed.

Pulling away, Maura grabbed the offered supplies and placed another quick kiss to smiling lips. "No thanks, I'll take care of the cleaning. You cook us something wonderful and take care of Jo." She didn't give voice to the fact that she loved that Jane was so at home in her kitchen, in her space. There was something so incredibly sexy in the way she moved about with confidence. With a wink, the swaggering detective turned toward the refrigerator to itemize its contents. Taking their cells out and placing them on the counter, she almost laughed at the contrast between her fridge and her friend's; fresh ingredients were not scarce. Her mind catalogued the bounty before her and matched it to possible recipes. Checking the pantry she settled on either a mushroom herb risotto with steamed vegetables or a more traditional brunch item, not to mention a lot less time in the kitchen…which left more time in the bedroom, French toast with fresh fruit. _Hmmm. Whipped cream? _Jo's bark brought her out of her reverie. Squatting down, she scratched behind fuzzy ears and talked to her pet while she reached for the dog food. Grabbing the kibble that Maura kept for their "full family" sleepovers from the bottom shelf, she rolled her eyes while filling the stainless steel bowl. _Leave it to Maura to buy the most expensive, designer dog food. _Jo immediately attacked the offering like it was her last meal.

Walking out of the pantry, she was prepared to discuss their possible menu options when her eyes found Maura perched on the edge of the now squeaky clean island, inviting legs crossed and smiling seductively, Jane's shirt hugging her curves. _Oh. My. Dear. Lord. Get a grip Rizzoli. _Swallowing hard she crossed the room, ingredients in arms, her eyes locked with a deep hazel green. Dropping her findings on the island, she placed her hands on either side of her prey, pinning the doctor not only with her body but by her stare and leaned in close.

"Maura." Her tone was low and gravely. "If you don't relocate yourself to…anywhere but here," she gestured to the island in question with a light drum tap of her fingers, "I don't think I'll be able to cook us anything much less think of anything…other than what we did here earlier." She smirked, her eyes closing momentarily at the memory of Maura writhing beneath her and screaming her name. Greedy lips found hers and she was pulled abruptly forward by warm, insistent hands under her jersey. Stunned but always quick to respond, Jane's grip moved to the doctor's hips and pulled her closer, her head falling back as those same lips began to nip and lick a trail down her neck settling at her collar bone for the time being. "God, Maur," she chuckled a little, her heart rate climbing and heat spreading throughout her body at the speed of light. "What happened to…god!" Her train of thought was derailed completely when the doctor's skillful fingers found her breasts, kneading and massaging, thumbs brushing across already pebbled nipples. Jane began to work the buttons separating her from creamy, lightly freckled skin as Maura slid off the island moving them slowly backward, clearly in charge. Trying again as her fingers worked of their own volition, "What happened to… god!…me cooking? You know…mmmmm…nourish me?" Amazed that she was able to complete a sentence, Jane's head dropped to kiss and nip her way across soft skin.

Maura couldn't seem to focus on much aside from her intense need to have Jane. Watching her in the kitchen, so confident and comfortable in everything, those long lean legs flexing as she moved about, her swagger pushed a button the doctor didn't realize she even had and now that it was pushed, she needed satisfaction. "New plan," Powering on her Blackberry, she handed it over to the detective, kissing her way back up that amazing throat, stopping at some of her favorite spots to savor the taste while nimble fingers loosened the knotted drawstring on running shorts. "Armand's. Text our usual." It seemed that her desire for Jane left her with a new affinity for compact communication.

Jane blinked as the words seeped through; she was very much enjoying the 'take charge' attitude on display. They were on the move again but not upstairs. Her mind quickly caught on to their destination, the guest bedroom was closer. _Genius. _Using one hand, her fingers worked the keys on the phone, sending their usual order to their favorite local restaurant while her right fumbled with the last remaining button, popping it free. She knew from experience that the delivery time was so precise; you could set your watch by it. Fifty-three glorious minutes. Mission accomplished, she dropped the phone on the floor freeing her left hand to explore luscious curves, skimming across the dip of cleavage before cupping a perfect breast. Taken completely by surprise, she yelped when Maura yanked her shirt up with such force that it caught under her chin sending them toppling into the nearest wall, the detective's arms pinned by the sleeves. "Oww shit!" Somewhat blinded by fabric and completely at the mercy of her jersey handcuffs, she stumbled and tried to regain her equilibrium, arms flailing. "Maura? A little help here?"

"Oh god, Jane. I'm so sorry. Hold on a second." Guiding the detective over to the bed, she gently lowered her to sit on the edge and tried her best to stifle the giggle that threatened to bubble free as she carefully extracted the tangled shirt. When her eyes met narrowed brown ones, she couldn't help it, she shook with laughter, putting her hands up between them in surrender desperately trying to stop but wholly unsuccessful. Her scowl beginning to twitch, Jane grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her body down, flush with her own, sliding them back on the bed with her strong legs. "Oh, you think that is so funny Chuckles? I've probably got a concussion where you threw me into the wall." A smile peaked through her grumbling as she rested her hands low on the doctor's bare back, fingers tracing the edge of lacey underwear. Maura slid forward and kissed her on the forehead. Propping up a little, she looked down into dark sparkling eyes, momentarily stunned at the rush of emotions she felt. "Jane. I would hardly say that I 'threw you into a wall' and it is highly unlikely that you have a concussion." Scraping her nails down Jane's side, she circled her finger slowly around a sensitive nipple, smiling at the resulting gasp and moan. "However, I am willing to wake you up every two to three hours to…test you until I'm sure you…" Her sentence trailed off as she leaned in for a deep kiss, languid and loving, tongues sliding slow and sweet like honey, exploring, the detective's hands on her back moving upward and pulling them closer together.

Jane couldn't get enough of this woman. She was at once sexy and aggressive, sweet and quirky, simple and amazing. It seemed that everything she cherished in their friendship had only gotten better with the elevation of their relationship. Flexing her arms, she squeezed the doctor closer. "So, Dr. Isles," her voice was a coarse rasp, breathing in the intoxicating smell of their combined scents. "Not that I'm complaining…_AT ALL _because believe me, I really like this… _bossy_ side," she smirked and leaned up to place a quick kiss to sweet lips. "But what exactly changed your mind back there? You know…" a reverent kiss to a freckled shoulder, "in the kitchen…we were going to cook and now we're… here. Just for the record, _AGAIN_, SO not complaining." She punctuated her words with a squeeze to a perfectly shaped ass.

Lost in the sensation of skin on skin, Maura's mind drifted back to the immediate heat she felt watching Jane in her kitchen; all power and confidence but the thing she lingered on was the unadulterated comfort the detective displayed without the slightest hint of unease at being completely immersed in the doctor's environment, something she had never experienced before this afternoon with anyone. It was as if that rush of fire she felt earlier had returned full force; only this time, she wanted to take her time; she wanted to consume Jane the way these emotions were consuming her. Rising up onto her knees, her eyes locked with deep coal black as she slid running shorts slowly down long legs and off onto the floor, unconsciously licking her lips while skimming off her own underwear. Taking in the raven hair splashed across fine linens and the flushed tone of olive skin, the racing heart and heaving chest, she slid forward, fitting their bodies together in a perfect match, her voice thick with desire. "You. Watching you move around my kitchen like you belonged there with me…my god and your legs…" She rolled her eyes and smiled, her tone becoming serious again. "I find you irresistible at times...most times actually. You are absolutely breath taking." She swallowed Jane's predicted protest in a passionate kiss, biting her bottom lip before melding their tongues together in a twist of fire, her nails scraping down the detective's ribs to capture her wrists, bringing them to rest on the pillows above their heads, holding them together with her left hand.

Pulling back, she brushed her thumb over kiss swollen lips, her countenance darkening to pure, focused desire. "Jane." She breathed hot against the detective's ear, sucking momentarily on the lobe before continuing. "I know you aren't one for words when it comes to your beauty so I want to show you… I want you to feel what you do to me." Maura closed her eyes as the intense battle of emotion and need threatened to pull her unpracticed soul apart. Leaning back, she took a deep breath and searched to find the dark eyes she knew would steady her. Locking on to that curious yet patient gaze, her voice was hoarse. "I want you so much, Jane. _ALL _of you and I can't do that when your hands are on me." Squeezing her left hand around captured wrists, "I seem to have an extremely difficult time concentrating when you touch me. Will you do this for me?"

Dropping her head back against the mattress, Jane whimpered at the thought of keeping her hands to herself. Honestly, she wasn't sure that she had that much self restraint. Sure in her every day life, her exercise regimen, her job required all kinds of self discipline but this was SO much different, this was a naked Maura. "Jane?" Raising her head slightly, she found pleading deep hazel. _Will I ever be able to deny this woman? _She just hoped she was never asked to streak through the Robber with that god awful Lakers purple painted on. Nodding almost imperceptibly, her lips were captured again in a searing kiss that left her mind hazy as warm hands burned a very slow trail down her body. Without thought, her fingers automatically wound into honey brown curls only to find the heat come to an abrupt halt. Blinking, she took in the raised sculpted eyebrow and the smirk first before understanding. Smiling sheepishly, she held up her hands in defeat and mumbled "Sorry. I can do better." When that eyebrow quirked even higher, she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to the doctor's lips before breathing, "I promise, babe. I can do this." Relaxing back into the bed she balled her fists into the comforter on either side of her body, the raised muscles in her forearms testament to the effort.

Sitting up to straddle narrow hips, Maura's eyes never left Jane's as she reached for one of her clenched fists. Massaging it open, bringing the flat palm to rest against her racing heart, she spoke in a soothing, quiet but unbelievably sexy tone that left the detective mesmerized and quivering. "I love your hands, Jane. I always have." Stroking her fingers across the raised scars, she brought them to her lips, leaving reverent open mouthed kisses on the knotted flesh on first the palm then on the almost identical mark on the back of that elegant hand. Spreading long digits, Maura traced her index finger gently along the edges, from the base of the thumb up and down then up again as if she were drawing a child's first crayon turkey until she completed the circuit. "You have classical, long fingers, strong, fitting a musician. Beautiful," she breathed, placing one last kiss to knuckles as she lowered it back to the bed. Stretching fully, she placed all of her weight on the woman beneath her, smiling with satisfaction before taking those delicious lips again, their tongues immediately sliding and tasting, the pace quickening. Before going too far, Maura pulled away, nipping her way down the salty column of Jane's neck, resting her lips against a throbbing pulse, sucking and biting hard. She needed to leave her mark. "Mine." The low growl that ripped through the detective's lips let her know she was on the right track.

She knew that her slow pace combined with Jane's lack of control would take them to the edge much faster than usual but she was determined to take her time, prolonging the inevitable and drawing out sweet release, building it higher and higher before letting go. Leaving a soothing kiss on the bright red mark she had created, she murmured against the bruised flesh. "You should probably know that your neck has been a great distraction to me for quite some time. I've wanted to do that for months now." One last lick and her lips moved further south while her hands skimmed ever so lightly across flushed skin. "Maur, god…please." Taking in a hard nipple, she gently circled it with her tongue, softly sucking and savoring the taste, her left hand slowly massaging its twin while her right hand stroked across an angular hip, slipping lower to dip into wet heat then back up to spread the moisture across a quivering abdomen.

Jane's hips bucked and she gritted her teeth. "Maura," she growled. "Don't tease. _Please_." Reluctantly letting go of that succulent nipple, the doctor kissed her way back up to pouting lips, dipping her tongue in briefly, her voice a whisper. "I'm not teasing. I'm taking my time to enjoy you. Trust me, Jane. I'll get you there. _Trust_ me." Watching those dark eyes for understanding, a slight nod and a whisper was all she needed. "Okay." Kissing her way back down flushed olive skin, she took up what she had started, a pert left nipple waiting for her attention. Smiling against hot flesh, she exhaled her praise. "God, you really are perfect." Slowly running her tongue in a wide circle, her eyes drifted shut when her mouth closed around that taut, sensitive bud. Sucking harder and using her teeth, she picked up the pace, her left hand dipping into wet heat to swirl methodically around the swollen bud of nerves, her movements faster but steady.

"God Maura!... God! Please!" Never in her life had Jane felt so exposed and so out of control. Her hips moved to find a counter rhythm as long fingers danced across expensive bedding, playing a silent concerto in an attempt to keep them at her side. The coil inside of her was wound so tight, she was afraid that she might break from within. Her breathing heavy, her heart an erratic stutter, she was losing sight as a hazy ring encroached upon her vision. "Sooo good, mmmsso…close. Maur, please," she whimpered, not caring that she was begging.

Her intention to bring Jane to the brink fulfilled, Maura brought their lips together lovingly, before pulling back and whispering, "Touch me." The dam was broken as she plunged two fingers in deep while the detective's hands clawed at her back to bring her closer, crashing their lips together in a heated, raw kiss, tongues and teeth gnashing. Using her hips as leverage, Maura added a third finger, thrusting deeper and faster, knowing climax was near. "Oh god…oh god Maur…plea…oh… goh…pl…Maaaaura!" Her body trembling, Jane reached blindly for the doctor. "Loveyou….lo…god." She collapsed in a sweaty heap, her thoughts wiped clean and replaced by tremors that radiated from the inside out and a tingling in her skin that left her feeling light and free.

Taking Jane in her arms she placed soft kisses to her forehead, her nose, her eyes, her lips, murmuring reassuringly. The declaration of love had left Maura momentarily stunned but she quickly regained her footing, her insecurities relying on her rational intelligence which allowed her to attribute the words to the massive endorphins produced during orgasm. Tangling their legs together, she pulled Jane closer, feeling her heart hammer against damp skin, the detective nuzzling into her neck, reveling in their combined warmth. They lay that way for a while, a tight tangle of limbs, comfortable silence punctuated by ragged breaths.

Jane's chuckles shook the whole bed. Stretching fully, she wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and rolled her on top, holding her tightly. Kissing those plump lips, she found amused hazel green eyes, her voice deep and soft from her lack of energy but still playful. "My god, woman. That may be one for the record books. I think you almost made me go blind." Her grin was infectious, returned in full with perhaps a touch of smug pride and a raised eyebrow. "You think so? Hmmm. I believe I can do better." Narrowing her eyes, Jane kissed her properly before pulling back, her voice even lower as her hands ran slowly up and down the doctor's smooth, sweaty back. "You are amazing." Maura smiled softly before tucking her head under the detective's chin. "And _you_ are beautiful." She dropped a kiss on salty skin before melting into the embrace, her fingers drawing lazy circles on the detective's waist. She could seriously become accustomed to being held in Jane's strong arms, a simple addiction, her drug of choice.

The doorbell startled them both. "Oh shit!" Jane's eyes grew wide as she started laughing. Maura recovered quickly and disentangled herself from long arms, slipping on Jane's shorts and jersey before heading for the door. "Maur?" The detective's long strides allowed her to catch up to the retreating doctor, pulling her into her arms for a heated but brief kiss. "If you keep taking my clothes, I'll have nothing to wear." Waggling her eyebrows, Maura grinned. "Ah, Detective. You have figured out my dastardly plan." A tan nose scrunched at the choice of words. "Dastardly? Really? Did I just sleep with Elmer Fudd?" The doorbell rang a second time and Maura tried to pull away but was held firmly in place as insistent lips placed wet kisses against her neck. She decided to try reason. "You. Go get in the shower. I'll put the food…oh god…," she moaned, swallowing hard before continuing. "… I'll put the food in the warming drawer and join you." Sparkling brown eyes found hers, a devious smile dripping with mirth. "OOOOooh. So we're going green? Conserving water for the sake of the planet?" Rolling her eyes, Maura shook her head and swatted the woman holding her prisoner. "You are incorrigible Jane." Leering and lowering her voice, "You have no idea how encourageable I can be Dr. Isles. Now go get my food. I'll keep the shower warm for you." Placing a kiss on the doctor's nose, she released her grip, smiling like a fool as she watched Maura walk away. Shaking her head, she couldn't believe how unbelievably, stupidly happy she was. _God, I disgust myself. You're a real sap Rizzoli. Next, you'll be letting her braid your hair._

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was still too long but that's the only place that made sense to me to cut. Please let me know what you think. **


	17. Fear and French Toast

**A/N: Okay, so I promise I'm not trying to be a tease saying the story is going to end. I keep trying to wrap it up and it keeps growing. I do think the next chapter will be the end but I guess I'll have to wait and see. Thanks so SO much for staying with me. I hope you guys like this one. I wanted to explore the emotional side a little. Let me know what you think. Pretty please! Thanks again for reading.**

Chapter Seventeen

It was inky dark outside and Maura was fairly certain she had just experienced the most fulfilling day of her life. Surely it was a 'normal' day by any outside observer's standards, one that she was positive countless couples had experienced at any given time. After sadly running out of hot water, they finally made their way back into the kitchen to enjoy the food delivered from Armand's, poaching off of each other's plate as was custom, and talking about whatever sprang to mind. Dishes cleared, they bundled up and took Jo for a walk, arms linked with their twined fingers buried deep in the pocket of the detective's warm wool coat, no hurry or a care in the world. When they returned and a deck of cards was discovered, Jane insisted that they play a round of strip Go Fish, especially when her companion admitted to having no knowledge of the game. Apparently, it didn't turn out to her satisfaction when she sat across from the doctor in her black bra and panties while her opponent was practically fully clothed. Smiling, Maura could still hear the outburst.

"_Dammit, Maura! You have to have marked the deck or something! I'm almost naked and can't win a damn thing while you sit over there all smug and…and… and with clothes on. This is not how this was supposed to go." She had looked at her opponent with pity; the pouting and flailing of arms was just too adorable. "Really, it's not a difficult game once you understand the precise number of cards and the probability of the those remaining in the deck after other cards have been revealed as a pair." The look on Jane's face was priceless as she tossed her remaining hand over her shoulder in a fluttering of confetti and stood up, revealing that mouth watering body. "Oh. My. God! You are such a cheater!" She rounded the table to stand in the doctor's space between her legs, pinning her in with her strong arms placed on either side of her chair. Trying to regain composure with Jane so close was proving to be difficult but it was imperative that Maura rally enough decorum to rebut the accusation of being less than truthful in her game playing abilities. Doing her best to marshal her vocabulary, even at its rudimentary best, she stuttered in her attempt to explain. "What? No! I'm not a cheater…it's a simple matter of mathematics…" but was cut off by Jane's lips that stole her breath and the rest of her argument. Smiling rakishly, "It's called card counting, babe and it's also known as cheating." Pulling a somewhat stunned doctor out of her chair, the rest of the deck and Maura's hand flittering to the floor, the game was long forgotten but the table was put to good use._

Smiling at the recent memory, Maura's thoughts turned again to the time spent simply in Jane's company. It seemed unfair to compare the day using the same tools for measurement from her younger years; achievement, success, respect, even meager sexual satisfaction. The stark contrast of deep fulfillment and the sense of belonging she felt left her sitting at one end of the sofa, legs tucked underneath, staring blindly at the pages of The Globe's crossword puzzle. Chewing her bottom lip along with the tip of her pen, she tried her best not to betray the underlying current of smothering unrest she felt curdling in her chest.

It was after ten o'clock and Jane lay with her long legs stretched out, feet comfortably in the doctor's lap with a beer balanced on her stomach, yelling at an apparent re-airing of an important sporting event; the 2004 World Series Game Four between her beloved Red Sox and the St. Louis Cardinals. Maura had purchased the wide screen LED television and had it installed shortly after their sleepovers became more frequent and the apparent gaping hole in her audio-visual accessories had been lamented tirelessly. The all sports upgrade was a given. Of course, she hadn't compromised form over fashion, having the television mounted above her fireplace mantle with a decorative retractable panel placed in front. "Isringhausen you smarmy bastard!" Jane pushed up off the sofa a bit catching her eye with a smirk taking a sip of her beer. "Sorry. You know how I get when it's the Sox." Leaning way over, bending almost double, she kissed Maura's cheek before unfolding back into her former position.

"Dammit! It's the eighth inning with the bases loaded! How in the hell do you not score with that?" Maura hid her laugh at the distress over a game played seven years prior by taking a large sip of her Cabernet, returning the glass to the end table. The intense emotion and passion Jane displayed in all walks of her life was one of the reasons the doctor found herself drawn to that fire; it was dangerous and hot, unrestricted and far out of her comfort zone but she always felt safe and protected as she was pulled into the unknown by a scarred, confident hand. It was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with Jane Rizzoli so long ago and one of the things she was now beginning to second guess in herself, something she had never done before in her life.

She couldn't help but run through all of the significant relationships from her past; her parents, college and Garrett, a few scattered boyfriends since then. Her quick mind sorted through all of the variables and was able to find only one common denominator that must be the root of each collapse… It had to be her. Thinking through each relationship carefully and methodically with a scientist's dispassionate eye, she was certain. She never seemed to be, well, enough at anything to fulfill her parents' expectations. Her chosen profession was the apparent last straw in their plans for a socialite daughter, a doctor no less, who married well and continued their good name in coveted social circles. She loved her parents and she knew that in their own way, they loved her as well but the burden of her 'failure' would always linger uncomfortably between them in their interactions.

Garrett was a slightly different story. She believed that she had loved him at the time, "like she had taken some kind of a substance" was the phrase used as description over drinks at the Dirty Robber. She had given him all she thought she could possibly give but he had wanted so much more; a trophy wife that stayed at home having babies and hosting parties. Again, it seemed that her decision to pursue pathology in the justice system was something reprehensible. The stigma seemed to carry on through the spattering of relationships after graduation. She was more than aware of her needs and sought out partners that could satisfy her sexually. Several of her more significant relationships since college had reached a certain level of intimacy before falling apart due to her own idiosyncrasies. God. Even though she knew that Jane was very well acquainted with her "weirdness," she couldn't bear the same end. Losing Jane was paramount to losing herself. What should she do? How could she change? She knew she was capable of anything. How could she make this work so she wouldn't lose the most important person in her life? She began breathing heavily as her heart beat an alarming tattoo in her chest and her eyes filled with tears.

Stifling a yawn and taking in the last drop of her beer, Jane was first aware that something had changed when the mindless stroking of fingers on her bare left ankle ceased. She had grown accustomed to Maura's need to feel connected through touch after the shooting and while it wasn't something she would allow anyone else, she had become almost co-dependent on the transfer of emotions through that simple gesture. Grabbing the remote and placing the game on mute, she looked over to Maura who had tears in her eyes causing the detective's panic quotient to rise exponentially. Sitting up, she quickly placed the paper and pen on the coffee table before taking the doctor's hands. "Maura? Hey. Look at me." When a cloudy, not quite there stare met her own, her heart began to ratchet with fear. "Maura!" Leaning forward, she gave the doctor a kiss, not moving her lips until she felt a response. Relived she pulled back to find scared eyes. "Hey," she breathed, almost a whisper. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Maura felt a little foolish for her panic and tried desperately to pull herself together to avoid embarrassment. Her hands still held firmly in place, she looked down, her voice small. "I'm afraid of losing you, Jane." Her eyes found warm brown for a second before dropping again. "After careful thought, I am fairly certain that I may be the reason for past relationship failures and it has left me believing…" She didn't have a chance to finish when the detective's fingers lifted her chin for a deep, passionate kiss full of heat and fury, one to which she responded whole heartedly, her fingers tangling in dark hair, pulling them closer. Jane wanted to enforce bodily harm to anyone that had ever made this amazing woman feel inferior or lacking. She was certain she and the elder Isles were going to have an uncomfortable conversation one day that would most definitely not endear her to them. As far as the other assholes were concerned, she would just as soon brain them with her gun than look at them. When they separated for oxygen, their foreheads together, Jane spoke again, her voice hoarse but commanding. "C'mere." Pulling Maura down with her, she stretched both of their bodies out on the sofa, scooting to the back so she could make room and they could be face to face.

Curling an unruly strand of hair behind the doctor's ear, Jane locked her eyes on watery hazel in an attempt to convey the gravity of her words, leaning in slightly. "I _love_ you." Seeing the response in those wide skittish eyes, she almost missed the simple question breathed as the slightest whisper. "Why?" The young girl's pain that she heard in an adult woman's voice was all Jane could bear. "What? _Why_?" Crushing their lips together again, she wished so fervently that she could pour every ounce of feeling she had into that one kiss to take away all doubt and damage done in the past. Gasping for air, her pulse thrumming in her ears, she practically growled. "I think what you meant to ask is 'why the fuck wouldn't I love you' right?" Taking a moment to breathe and reign in her anger, "Well…okay. So the 'fuck' part is mine." Her voice softened a little. "You didn't believe me before when I told you?" Answering the only way she knew how, truthfully, Maura's eyes flickered away for a second. "Well, there have been studies that show that after coitus…" She was stopped by a swift hand over her mouth. "Eeeww. No. Maura, _REALLY_? No. That word…ick, no. Just…put it in the same box as 'arousal' and nail the lid shut okay?" She couldn't help but smile at the detective's reaction, the exaggerated shudder of her body to show her disgust, grateful for her uncanny ability to lighten her spirits. "Really, Jane." She brushed her fingers across the detective's cheek. "For someone with such a healthy sexual appetite, you seem to have a definite aversion to common terms used to…" Her words were cut off again by soft lips as an arm around her waist pulled her closer, their legs tangling together.

Successfully, halting one conversation, Jane still needed to make her point, her heart ratcheting nervously against her chest. "Maura, look at me and listen." Swallowing hard against the lump in her throat, her voice was almost pleading. "You like studies and lists so I'm going to lay it all out for you." Seeing that she had the doctor's undivided attention, she continued. "First, I'm going to give you some reasons why I don't love you." Alarm radiated from the woman in her arms and ricocheted between them. Closing the minute distance, she placed a gentle kiss to parted lips and quickly continued, her hand finding baby soft skin at the small of Maura's back, rubbing soothing circles. "I don't love you because you are insanely beautiful…which…well… you are, by the way, but that's just a bonus. Um, I also don't love you because you are freakishly smart and know something about everything; things I've never even heard of…well, and don't really care to…" She was rewarded with one of her favorite smiles. "Oh. And I don't love you for your money. That's yours and I have no interest in it other than it allows you to do the things that make you happy…even if it is buying yet another pair of ridiculously high, inappropriate for work shoes." Closing her eyes for a moment, "Mmmmmm…they do make your legs look phenomenal though…" Shaking her head to clear away the encroaching inappropriate thoughts, "…but that's not the point."

Feeling warm fingertips on the skin of her abdomen, Jane smiled affectionately and continued brushing her hand through honey brown curls. "Maur, other people may have loved you for those reasons but not me." Carefully rolling the doctor underneath, she supported most of her weight on her right elbow, gently tracing the fingers of her left hand over Maura's delicate features wanting to memorize everything. Seeing the unshed tears glittering in swirling hazel green, she smiled and leaned down for an indulgent kiss, taking her time to explore anew, her eyes closing to absorb every feeling and taste, her free hand resting comfortably at the juncture where shoulder meets neck, her thumb caressing the unbelievably soft skin behind the doctor's ear. Finally pulling back, she felt incredibly light, hazy almost, but found those same intense eyes. "Hey." She smiled.

Maura couldn't process the emotions she was feeling fast enough so she did what she always did in similar situations; she held on to Jane. Rubbing her hands up that now familiar, toned back, she returned the detective's smile full force. "Hey." She felt all of her earlier insecurities fall away at Jane's words, at the feel of her body flush with her own, surrounding her. Smirking a little, the detective continued. "So would you like to hear the reasons why I _do _love you now?" Feeling those capable fingers dance across her skin was beginning to hack away at her resolve to finish the conversation before clothes were shed and she forgot her point. An affirmative nod and a heart stopping grin was all she needed. Again swallowing against the onslaught of emotions, she smiled a watery smile looking into intense hazel eyes. "I _love _you because you are the most generous and caring person that I've ever met. And you do it without even knowing it." Sneaking a quick peck to luscious lips, "I love you because you do a job with the same amount of dedication that I have, more than most at the precinct I might add, even though you don't need the money and could walk away at any time. You speak for the dead and have a passion for justice… and that…" A soft smile full of adoration graced her lips. "…that is off the charts sexy." Taking a deep breath, Jane's voice lowered and her eyes dropped away, her words a smoky broken rasp. "I love you, Maura, because you get me…you understand me and you are the one person that I always want with me even when I try my best to push you away." Much quieter, "You are the best friend I've ever had and you never leave me...no matter how hard I try or how bad it gets. You always stay with me." She didn't realize that tears were falling until she felt the doctor's lips on her face, kissing the drops away.

"Jane." It never ceased to amaze her how many different emotions Maura was able to convey with the utterance of one syllable, her name. Most of the time it was exasperation or amusement, a few times anger and often times mirth but this time it was all warmth and caring, a soothing salve that washed over her, calming her. Closing her eyes, she relaxed into the doctor's body, feeling legs curl around her and warm hands deftly massage the tight muscles between her shoulders as lips left a soft trail from her mouth to her neck, quiet, unknown words whispered against her flesh. She knew that she should move, that she was probably crushing the woman beneath her but all of a sudden with the emotions spent and late hour of the evening, she felt completely and utterly exhausted and was far too relaxed to do anything about it. Jane had accepted years ago, after Hoyt had his first go at her, that she would not be getting a lot of sleep in her remaining days on earth. She quickly learned to manage by stringing the few broken hours she did get each night together to make them work. The result was the constant thrumming of tension in her muscles, a readiness for something, a preparedness for an event for which she had no time table. She knew they would meet again. She just didn't know when. Timing was everything.

She had no explanation why Maura's presence could possibly flip the switch that would break through years of practiced alertness and leave her weariness exposed as if the carefully constructed barrier had never existed. She had felt it that first night she sought refuge at the doctor's residence but didn't want to give it much weight. Her life depended on not carrying a lot of 'weighty' things into the every day battle that came with her job. She had felt so…undeniably comfortable and safe which made no sense considering her circumstances. And now, holding Maura, their bodies threaded together, she felt that same sense of calm wash over her as she shifted to the side, keeping her arms wrapped protectively in place. Leaving a loving kiss on the doctor's forehead, she murmured, "You okay?" Dropping kisses on closed eye lids, she smiled at the sleepy and uncharacteristically non-verbal response. "Mmhhmm." Snuggling closer Maura kissed her neck. "Just hold me for a minute… please," she ended on a sigh. Tightening her grip, the detective inhaled the familiar scent of salon shampoo and warmth mixed with a lingering hint of Italian food, maybe garlic and a mixture of herself in there somewhere. Perfect. Hypnotized by the steady cadence of the doctor's breathing, she closed her eyes to take it all in, not before thinking what a damn lucky woman she was.

Blinking tired eyes open, Jane noticed the television was still flickering on mute. The Red Sox game was long gone and it appeared that they were late into the fourth quarter of the '96 Super Bowl, Cowboys versus the Steelers. Smiling at the heavy warmth pressed into her side and the steady puffs of breath against her neck, she leaned in to place a gentle kiss to Maura's temple, giving laced fingers a squeeze. Her voice was rough from sleep and cracked and the arm that was being used as a pillow was numb. "Hey. Sweetie, come on. Let's go to bed." A smile spread across the doctor's face and she hummed her approval, eyes slowly opening to find dark brown. "Mmmmhhhhhmmm." Chuckling a little, Jane crawled over and pulled them both to their feet, "To sleep Maur, to sleep." The kiss she placed to pouting lips was supposed to be an innocent peck but quickly deepened, a languid sliding of tongues and lips, heat spreading when she felt warm slender hands on the skin at her waist caressing upward, nails scraping a scorching path across her ribs to rub back and forth against the crease below her breasts. When they pulled apart needing air, their eyes locked and Jane smirked. "Well, I guess we'll sleep eventually."

A very loud and very unladylike yawn broke through the doctor's smile and Jane laughed, pulling her in tight, resting her chin on messy curls. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on tiger. Let's get you to bed." Half pulling and pushing the barely awake Maura up the stairs, Jane sat her on the edge of the bed, quickly pulling off comfortable yoga pants and helping her under the covers. Walking around, she couldn't help but chuckle when eager hands reached for 'her side,' a definite scowl in place. "It's cold." Quickly shedding her sweat pants, she slid under the covers and pulled the doctor into her arms, an icy nose finding its way into the crook of her neck as a possessive arm clutched at her waist and legs tangled below. Closing her own eyes, relishing the feel of Maura in her arms, she inhaled deeply, an involuntary smile gracing her lips as she drifted into sleep.

_Maura was running through the front door of the precinct, her mission blind, her heels crunching on broken glass. She could hear the muddled voices and see all of the officers on the opposite street, guns drawn. She could filter Jane's voice out of all the chaos and her heart stopped. No, no, no, no, no…not Jane. NO! Throwing the front door open without regard for her own safety, she screamed. "Jane!" She could see her best friend fall, her body broken and bleeding as she rushed forward doing her best to staunch the flow of blood, the sticky slickness covering her hands and seeping into her clothes just as her friend had managed to permeate her own sheltered existence. The blood. Jane's life. God, she needed her! She hadn't told her…_

Startling awake and sweating, Maura gasped for air as her mind quickly oriented to her whereabouts. Her bedroom. Jane's arms. She was in Jane's arms. As if on cue, those arms flexed around her drawing her in closer while a still sleeping voice slurred. "Issssokay…I got you…go…dsleep." Taking a moment to catch her breath, she allowed her fingertips to trace soothing figures across the bare skin of Jane's stomach, knowing with her history it was not a good idea to wake her abruptly. The need to say what she absolutely had to say moved her boldly forward. Leaning up carefully, she pressed her lips to a closed mouth, gently running her tongue across a pouting, sleepy lower lip. Warm brown eyes cracked open and she responded to the kiss immediately, wandering hands sliding under the hem of the doctor's shirt to glide over heated skin. Her voice was lower, gravely and smooth. "Mmmmm. Dr. Isles…" Fingers across her lips silenced her. "I love you, Jane." Said in a whoosh of air, a blinding smile was its bookend. The detective's fingers stalled and her eyes blinked into glittering hazel green. Swallowing and clearing her throat, her voice came out a little rougher than before. "You woke me up just now in the middle of the night to tell me that you love me?" Maura's quick answer didn't falter as she looked into the strangely impassive countenance before her. "Yes. Yes! Yes, I did. I didn't get to tell you before…" The rest of her sentence was swallowed as her lips were swiftly captured in an all consuming kiss, strong hands pulling her up until her body covered Jane's completely, her mind becoming a little cloudy from the sensations and the prickly heat catching fire and spreading across every inch of her skin. Pulling back a little to catch her breath, she looked down into intense black eyes and could feel their hearts competing, hammering, reverberating between them.

Hearing those words and seeing Maura flushed and panting above her did something to Jane, it unleashed an explosive desire fueled by emotion and need, something at once a contradiction; primitive and tender. Wrapping her arms firmly around the doctor's waist and shoulders, she hooked her leg and flipped them over in one fluid motion, smiling at Maura's squeal of surprise as she settled between her legs. Their positions reversed, she felt impatient fingers tug at the hem of her worn cotton tee and pushed back allowing it to be stripped off, returning the favor before settling back, skin to skin. The sticky contact ignited action in both, tongues dueling and hands groping. Her scarred palm found its home, kneading and caressing an ample breast while her fingers toyed with its taut nipple, pinching and rubbing, both groaning with pleasure at the contact. Tearing her lips away, she nipped and licked her way across a compliant jaw, finding her target and biting down harder than usual on the supple lobe before sucking it into her mouth to be soothed. "Say it again, Maura," she hoarsely commanded before her lips left a scorching trail down the creamy column of the doctor's throat.

Gasping at the sudden pain and pleasure, Maura's body arched off the bed, needing to be closer as her fingers clawed at a strong back. Those hot talented lips and tongue against her flushed skin made it hard to concentrate but she knew what Jane wanted to hear. The simplicity of the request and the emotional implications behind it made her want to cry with joy…or be completely dismantled by her own need. "I love you, Jane…god, I do." Tears filled her eyes and she pulled the detective up for another kiss, tangling her fingers in unruly dark hair, this one gentle and reverent, her tongue taking its time to slide softly in exploration. Maura's eyes were still closed when they parted, a few drops escaping. "I love you," she whispered again, her dark hazel finding watery black. "I love you," she breathed, watching Jane's smile widen as her rough thumbs caught the errant strays slipping down the sides of her face. Leaning down for another unhurried kiss, she breathed against the doctor's soft lips. "I love you too." Dropping feather light kisses all over an adored face she smiled as she felt warm hands rub over her shoulders, down her back and up again. "Now, I'm going to show you how much," she added with a sly grin eliciting a giggle that shook them both until she stole Maura's breath, fanning the flame back to life faster than gasoline.

She kissed her way slowly back down that elegant neck, tasting and enjoying the familiar, resting lips against a skittering pulse, deafened by her own blood rushing in her ears, "God, Maur. I love you." A loud moan filled the air, one she could feel vibrate through her body as the hands still buried in her hair tugged hard. Scraping her teeth lower, she sucked and bit a slender clavicle while the fingers of her left hand danced around a hard nipple, her right pressed into the mattress next to Maura's hip partially supporting her weight. "Jane! Oh god! Please…" Her hands moved from hair to the slight dip in the detective's lower back, scratching her short nails back and forth before digging in. Hissing a little at the sharp pain, lips finally closed around the sensitive bud, tongue swirling and sucking while her hand massaged and squeezed. Licking her way across salty skin, leaving an open mouthed kiss against the doctor's sternum, she found an equally hard nipple begging for attention. Groaning at the familiar taste and feel when her lips closed and sucked it in, tongue swirling and teeth stroking, the way Maura was moving and responding to her, the sounds she was making; all of it was pushing Jane on, her thoughts scattering and coming together again, pin pricks of light behind closed eyes. She needed it all. Murmuring into the puckered skin beneath her lips, "So good, Maur...you feel ssssoo good…god."

At this moment in time, Maura was a slave to her emotions; something she never in her life would've ever imagined being capable of admitting but with that admission came the freedom to enjoy the newness and the authority to put all rational thought on hiatus. She was definitely grounded in the here and now, surrounded only by Jane and the sensations she was creating with her sure touch, the sounds they were making. Their connection was powerful, visceral and it left the doctor feeling wonderfully open and exposed to the one person that knew every facet of her being. She felt an overpowering desire to give and take it all. She needed it all. "God, Jane. Please." Her voice was low and hoarse with wanting. "I need you." Locking on to intense black eyes, her fingers flexed against tight shoulders. "Now…I need you now…please."

Pushing up for leverage on arms placed on either side of the doctor, Jane ground eager hips together, once, twice, three times, their moans co-mingling before lowering her head enough to capture swollen lips in a hungry kiss, her tongue immediately taking on an identical rhythm. Gasping for air and groaning at the jolt of electricity racing along her every nerve, she licked the sweat in the crook of Maura's neck. "Tell me…" she croaked out. Leaning back to find dark hazel, the ring of color almost completely obscured by the black of her pupils, she caught her breath and asked again, her voice a velvety rasp. "Tell me what you want me to do...what you need me to do."

The feral look in Jane's eyes made Maura shiver and gasp, the tightening coil at her center of gravity constricted almost painfully with those words and the delicious friction created by their movements. Groaning, she reached behind the detective's neck and pulled her down for another blistering kiss, futilely trying to string words together. Lips separating with a wet pop, she arched off the bed and pulled the hair still tangled in her right hand when she felt the detective's persistent fingers massage her through her panties. Hissing and fighting for breath that was beginning to come in short pants, "Oh! Jane…yessss…oooh god…yesss." Blinking her eyes several times, she focused on the intense dark ones still waiting on her answer. Swallowing hard, her voice was low and worn, "You…I want you… inside me…please…your lips…I… god…want you." Dipping long fingers under lacy elastic, Jane slid down Maura's body, pulling the lace lower as she went, her dark eyes never losing contact with those that watched her every move. Ridding them of those last barriers of fabric, she settled back on the bed where Maura wanted her most, only then closing her eyes to take a deep breath, humming with anticipation at the scent that owned her. Hooking both legs over her shoulders, she leaned and placed a slow, hot kiss to the delicate skin on the doctor's right inner thigh, moving upward and stopping short. Turning her head, she repeated her actions on the left, taking her time to savor every twitch and sound, every taste and smell.

Even though she knew somewhere pressed into the wrinkles in her big brain that it wasn't medically possible, Maura was fairly certain that she was going to be driven to insanity if she had to spend much more time trapped on the precipice, pushed so far but not enough to fall, held in torturous limbo. When Jane kissed slowly up her inner thigh and stopped, she growled in frustration. "Jane…you're teasing." Smiling into soft, pale skin, "Mmm, no. Taking my time." A firm heel in her back let her know exactly how the doctor felt about banter at this juncture. Hooking her right arm under a jerking hip and over the flat stomach in front of her, she was able to anchor them both in place. Taking one long swipe with her tongue, they both moaned and breathless cries spurred her on. "Yessssss...oh Jane…oh god yesss." Exploring every fold, savoring the taste that she could spend years trying to define…gladly, she ended her journey at the swollen bundle of nerves practically begging for her attention, swirling her tongue around it for good measure before taking it into her mouth.

Looking up to see dark hooded eyes trying valiantly to focus and watch her, fists clenched full of sheets, she was overwhelmed by emotion, taking a second to absorb it all. Still watching the woman she loved, she slid two fingers into tight, velvet heat, taking up a steady rhythm. Carefully sitting up, her eyes never wavering, she placed her knees under the edge of rocking hips, her right arm slowly reaching behind the doctor's back pulling her up. "C'mere." Not breaking the cadence of her thrusting, she pulled Maura into her lap, thigh against thigh needing to feel her closer. When nimble fingers dug into her shoulders for balance and the best kind of leverage, their eyes locked for a second, dark to dark before Jane increased tempo, her thumb pressing hard against the most intimate of places causing a jerking erratic response, hips pushing down in counter point. "God…Jane…mmmsssooo…close…ple…god." Not relenting she continued on, her lips traveling down to place the lightest of kisses on a slack jaw before moving south to her favorite spot. Closing her mouth on the gentle slope of neck, she bit down, sucking hard and riding out the moment. Finding her voice, she coaxed, "Come on Maur, come for me babe." Increasing pressure and movement, her world exploded as Maura screamed her name and jerked, falling limp in her arms, head nestling into the crook of her neck.

Breathing heavily, her arms still anchored in place, she followed the doctor with ease as they fell back on the bed. Gasping for air, a smile on her face, she stretched and laid her head on Maura's chest, listening to the reassuring beat of her heart. Closing her eyes, she placed a gentle kiss to overheated skin and waited, her fingers moving lazily across the doctor's stomach.

"Mmmmmmm." A goofy grin slowly spread across Maura's face as she finally found the strength to open her eyes. Finding Jane watching her with a similar smile in place, she pulled her closer and kissed her, whispering against sweet lips, "I love you." Completely sated and still finding it hard to get complete control over motor function, she giggled weakly. "God, Jane. That was…" _Dammit. Vocabulary loss. _She couldn't deny that the detective had the unique ability to limit her word choices to single syllables. Watching the usually eloquent doctor flounder for words, Jane's smile grew smug. "Wow. I do believe I may have broken your Google mouth." Fighting off a pinch to her side, she rolled Maura under her, pinning her in place. Smiling, she leaned in and took a pouty bottom lip between her own, biting it gently before releasing. "I love you too by the way." Feeling warm hands massage her back, a sure sign of recovery, she dropped a kiss on the doctor's nose. "Do you want to know what else I'm thinking?" Hazel green eyes danced with mirth. "It's so weird, I do." Dark eyes narrowed as teasing fingers sought out the newly discovered ticklish spot over Maura's ribs. "No, no, no. I do. I do…stop, Jane. I do want to know what you are thinking." Hands swatted as she fought for breath. Satisfied, the detective smirked and began again. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. I am thinking that I'm starving." The doctor would soon regret the words that passed her lips. "How is that in any way a surprise?" Relentless tickling left her laughing and breathless as she struggled to push Jane off. "No, no, no…Jane…please stop. I take it back…I take it back."

Laughing and sitting up on the bed, Jane released her captive and found her long sleeved t-shirt, turned inside out when it was quickly discarded earlier. Righting the sleeves she pulled it over the rumpled doctor's head and kissed her. "You know you would've gotten it anyway and I like seeing you in my clothes." Hopping off the bed, she tossed yoga pants and underwear in Maura's direction while she quickly slipped into her sweats, digging yet another t-shirt out of the bottom drawer of the doctor's armoire. Pulling her love into her arms, she kissed her gently. "Come on, I'm thinking French toast." Laughing against warm lips, "I can't believe you want to eat in the middle of the night." Pulling back, Jane's smile grew. "My dear, sweet doctor. We can eat and sleep when we want." Waggling her eyebrows, "We have a whole day before we have to be at work. Now come on," throwing a surprised Maura swiftly over her shoulders in a fireman's carry, "I'm starving." Giggling and slapping as she was carried out of the bedroom, Maura's laughter echoed throughout the house. "Put me down Jane! You're crazy!"

**Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think!**


	18. Midnight Vacation

**A/N: Okay, guys. I'm SO SO sorry for the delay in posting. Hope you all are still there and interested in reading. Once again, my chapter went way long so I carved out the first part into this chapter. It's very light. Hope you guys enjoy! Please let me know. As always, thanks so much for reading!**

Chapter Eighteen

Jane deposited the squirming doctor on the floor of the kitchen both of them taking a second to catch breath lost to laughter. Maura narrowed her eyes, a Herculean effort to keep any semblance of a smile off of her face. "_You_ are a brute." Swatting a shoulder for good measure, she squealed when strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her slightly off the floor while insistent lips trailed up her throat to join with hers, tongues caressing. Jane smiled at the low moan vibrating between them. "You like it when I'm a brute." Dropping the doctor back on the floor for the second time, she stepped around her and opened the refrigerator. Shaking her head but smiling she followed Jane further into the kitchen, taking the eggs and butter from her, kissing her cheek. "You have a valid point." Grabbing a bowl from under the counter she started cracking eggs one handed while Jane poured the milk in, eyebrow raised. "Oh ho. Look at you, show off. Nice trick there Dr. Isles." With an exaggerated smirk, she grabbed the whisk. "Well, Detective, you know I'm good with my hands." Snorting, Jane couldn't help it. "Maur, no. That was so lame. Try not to make jokes. You'll hurt yourself." Sprinkling in some cinnamon and a splash of vanilla, she laughed at the doctor's dirty look carrying some potatoes over to the sink.

Maura's brows furrowed in confusion at the presence of the vegetables. "You put potatoes in your French toast?" Returning to the island with a cutting board and knife, Jane began peeling and dicing with expert swipes of the razor sharp blade. "What? No. I'm going to make us some hash browns. You know? Something salty to go with the sweet. Oh! We need ketchup." Maura frowned as she watched the chef disappear into her pantry only to return a second later with the familiar red bottle. "Jane." Uh oh. There it was. _Exasperated 'Jane_._'_ "Do you have any idea how much sodium is in one serving size of ketchup? And the way you apply it in excess…" She scrunched her nose in disapproval. Not to be deterred, Jane batted her eyelashes and pointed to the label better than any cookie cutter model in a commercial. "But look, it has lycopene! An anti-oxidant no less. See? Healthy. I win."

Approaching the detective with sparkling, mostly green tinted eyes, a smirk in place, Maura stopped toe to toe and scraped her nail across olive skin at the edge of a well worn t-shirt collar, smiling at the visible swallow. "First of all, lycopene is an anti-oxidant that was once believed to decrease the risk of _prostate _cancer." Smiling devilishly and quirking an eyebrow, she continued. "Secondly, research from the National Cancer Institute as well as the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center determined that…" The rest of her speech was cut short by swift lips. Her hands automatically found their place against the incredibly warm skin under Jane's shirt as the kiss deepened. In reality, it had only been a few days that they had 'officially' been together, days…hours…she wasn't exactly sure what qualified because she had no idea what time it was at the moment, but she was beginning to think that these frequent kisses might also be a way to stall her speech. She would have to research that later when she could actually think of anything other than Jane's lips.

Pulling away with a smile, Jane dropped a kiss on a freckled nose. "You are cute. It seems that your Google mouth has been restored." Returning to the island to finish preparing the potatoes she continued with her line of reasoning. "Live a little, Maur. We've got a whole day before we have to be back at work and I plan on indulging… a lot." Sending an obvious leer in the doctor's direction, she smirked. "We'll pretend we are on vacation." Catching the confused look in hazel green, her eyes returned to her task as she continued her explanation. "You know…being on vacation… where you eat and drink and lounge and do things you don't get to do at home like sipping from a coconut with a little pink umbrella and pretending you live someone else's life?" The hypnotic swish-thud swish-thud of the knife stopped abruptly and Jane's back straightened. Turning with an incredulous look on her face, she pointed an accusing finger in Maura's direction. "Oh. My. God. You…" Abandoning her post, she became animated at her epiphany, hands and arms taking an important role in the conversation. "You take… like yogalini vacations where they feed you rabbit food and you meditate or hike by yourself all the time and it costs a fortune!"

Based on the doctor's 'deer in the headlights look' she knew she was right. Wrapping her arms around a slender waist, she placed a gentle, lingering kiss to the crook of that deliciously elegant neck, closing her eyes at the scent that never failed to slay her. "Looks like I came along just in time Dr. Isles," she breathed against soft skin. Smiling and massaging tight muscles, Maura couldn't help but agree. "You will get no arguments from me." Pulling back so she could see sincere hazel green eyes, Jane smiled widely. "Awww. That's so sweet." Quickly returning to 'Jane Rizzoli' she added with a wink, "You can't be that sweet at work. You will ruin my rep as a badass." Moving back to her task, she watched the doctor in her peripheral vision open the refrigerator, pull a few items and take glasses out of the cabinets. The loud pop of a champagne cork and she was presented with a Mimosa. "What? You said we were on vacation." Maura smiled as they clinked glasses. "Here's to our first vacation together."

Sliding up to perch on the counter next to the stove, legs crossed at the ankle, Maura took a sip of her drink thinking how much her mother would disapprove of her current position and how much her detective had rubbed off on her. Taking another long draw on the fruity yet tangy drink, she smiled watching the expert way that Jane worked two skillets; one with the potato concoction and the other with the batter drenched bread. The thought of work and reputations and interactions generated a litany of questions in her over-active brain, leaving her a little pensive. Flipping the bread over in the pan, Jane caught her eye. "What? What's wrong?" Her jaw tensed until Maura's hand curled around her bicep immediately calming the pulsing tension in her posture. "Nothing's wrong, Jane. I was just thinking." Jane's mouth didn't move but her face said it all. _Really? You. Thinking? _Fixing her own smirk in place, she narrowed her eyes and scrunched her nose, tilting her head slightly before continuing. "What do we do about work? Who do you want to tell? Do you want to keep this a secret?" Her voice became small as she trailed off. "I know how hard you've worked to…" Long fingers against her lips quieted her sentence.

Putting the burners on low and checking the pans, Jane moved to stand between Maura's legs, sliding her hands up well defined thighs before wrapping her arms around the doctor's waist. "I don't care who knows." Kissing the lips in front of her, taking her time to enjoy the velvety smooth tangle and the taste of orange, "I think we should tell Korsak and Frost first though and anyone you think…then the rest…" their tongues mingled briefly, "the rest can just figure it out." Thinking a moment, "Hell, it will give me reason to slug Crowe the next time he stares at your ass. Now come on, let's eat so we can go back to bed," she ended, wiggling her eyebrows in a ridiculous fashion.

Slipping off the counter, Maura retrieved two plates from the adjacent cabinet and placed them on the countertop. Standing behind the tall detective, her arms encircled a narrow waist and she rubbed her nose against the warm fabric of a worn tee before resting her cheek in the same spot, breathing in the scent of her fabric softener and Jane. "I love you," she whispered into the skin between shoulder blades, her arms tightening. She grinned at the rumbling response that vibrated between them. "Well, that's good to know because I don't just cook for anyone." Pinching a firm tricep, she grabbed her plate and flute and moved over to the table.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the delicious food. Taking another sip of Mimosa, Maura caught Jane's eyes. "So what do you think Frost and Korsak will say?" Chewing a large bite of syrup drenched toast, she couldn't help but smirk when she noticed the doctor surreptitiously dip a cube of potato into the generous pool of ketchup on her plate. Swallowing, she pondered the question and laughed. "Hmmm. Korsak will probably say something like 'huh, no, shit' and that will be it. Frost…" Taking a sip of her drink, she grinned. "Frost will probably die a little inside. He's had a thing for you almost as long as I have." Running her foot up the other woman's well defined calf muscle, "He may even cry." Smirking, she popped the last potato on her plate into her mouth after smothering it in a glorious coating of her favorite red, saucy condiment.

Taking into account Jane's propensity for exaggeration, Maura rolled her eyes. "I don't believe that I've ever noticed Barry exhibiting any signs of arousssszzz…." Catching a pointed glare, she started again. "I don't think I've observed any signs of… attraction." Standing, Jane took their plates and rinsed them before placing them in the stainless steel dish washer, returning with the champagne and orange juice. She refilled empty glasses and pulled the doctor to her feet and into her arms. "You are just going to have to trust me on this one. He's got it bad. I mean…seriously though? You've never noticed the way he kind of…" Batting her eyelashes for effect and taking on a dreamy far off look for a second before finding hazel green again, "I don't know…kind of just looks all moony eyed at you all the time?" Adding with a smile that held no sympathy, "Poor guy."

Pulling their bodies closer, she leaned in for a long, slow kiss, their tongues sliding and tasting sweet maple syrup mixed with the tang of alcohol and orange, hands roaming across warm skin, soft moans filling the kitchen. Foreheads finding a resting place against each other, smiles in mirror image, Jane spoke first. "He'll never get the chance to do that…I almost feel sorry for him…Yeah? No. Not really. Not at all." Smiling brightly, hazel green never left warm chocolate. Slender hands caressed and danced over a well defined abdomen. "What should we do now?" Long fingers traced along smooth skin at the hem of the doctor's yoga pants dipping slightly under the edge of the elastic as dark eyebrows rose and a sly grin blossomed. "Oh, I have a few ideas." That deep gravely voice said it all. Maura couldn't help but match that sexy smile with one of her own as her heart rate began to increase a little in anticipation and her eyes closed. "I thought you might."

The sudden chill when Jane pulled away left Maura momentarily stunned, stumbling forward a little, eyes flying open to watch a retreating form rifle through her cabinets, the sounds of a low raspy voice echoing off of the painted wood. "I thought we could make popcorn and watch a movie." Waiting a beat Jane turned around, pure mischief in her eyes. Unfortunately, the look she found on the doctor's face did not bode well for her…or, well, maybe it did. Deep hazel eyes narrowed and the detective felt like she was suddenly on the menu at a very expensive restaurant; the _only _item on the menu. She watched wide eyed as Maura stalked toward her, every move with purpose, her words enunciated slowly. "I believe I've mentioned before how I don't appreciate being teased." The detective's body shivered involuntarily at the memory and the predatory look in that piercing stare caused her to swallow audibly. Pulled together abruptly by worn cotton fabric, lips crashed and tongues met in a heated display of ownership, teeth nipping to emphasize the point. Breaking away for air, Jane tried hard to catch her breath finally finding hooded eyes with her own, her verbal skills not quite back up to speed. "You…god…so hot." Smiling rakishly before linking their hands and pulling her detective along behind, Maura couldn't hide the giggle in her words. "I know."

The next twenty-four hours were spent in much the same fashion as the previous twenty-four; a loose schedule set by their whims and desires and the need to eat and drink. Most of the day was passed tangled up on the sofa in front of the fire, watching movies, talking, laughing, teasing and sleeping, their bodies twined together, Jo somehow finding space at their feet with Bass under the coffee table. It was such a new experience to be together doing the things they normally did without the unspoken weight of imposed separation or the shoddy barrier they had mutually constructed between them born out of fear of rejection. Being able to touch and explore at will, do anything and everything left them sated and content.

Lying in bed later that evening, Jane called both Frost and Korsak to invite them to breakfast at their go-to diner a few blocks from the precinct the next morning before work. She told them it would be a great chance to catch up on 'holiday things' and Korsak could bring her up to speed on any new developments over the weekend since he'd pulled the short straw and had to work. She ended the call to Frost and tossed her cell on the night stand, pulling Maura's drowsy and gloriously naked body closer, making sure that they were wrapped warmly in the sheets and comforter. Kissing waiting, soft lips, her grip tightened as the need for sleep overwhelmed them both, smiling slightly when she felt that familiar nose nuzzle into the crook of her neck as a small hand clutched at her waist. "Love you," she breathed, hearing a faint echo of her words before drifting off.

**Thanks for reading! Please take a second to let me know what you think. The next chapter is already written and has them going back to work with a bit of angst thrown in for good measure. Thanks so SO much!**


	19. Duty Calls

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the great reviews and for staying with me on this journey! You guys are so amazing. I really hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter Nineteen

Walking hand in hand into The Broken Egg the next morning, Jane quickly found Frost and Korsak in a booth toward the back of the narrow diner bickering about something. Guiding Maura with a firm hand on the small of her back, she maneuvered them around tightly spaced Formica tables, finally sliding in next to Vince while the doctor did the same on the opposite side. Before any words of greeting were spoken, the detective blurted out in one steady stream, "So Maura and I are together now." Two meticulously sculpted brows shot up, Frost snorted coffee through his nose, grabbing a napkin to dab and make sure none got on his starched white dress shirt, and a crisp strip of bacon en route to Korsak's mouth stopped mid-air and returned to its resting place on the plate. Jane just smiled widely. Regaining composure, Vince's blue eyes looked around the table before shrugging his wide shoulders, nodding and returning his attention nonchalantly to his food. "Huh. Okay. No shit."

Exchanging a quick 'I told you so' look with hazel green, a dark chocolate stare focused on Frost as Maura helped him blot the coffee off his silk tie, giving him advice about stain removal. Finally raising his golden eyes, he smirked at his partner. "Damn, Jane. I didn't think you had it in you." His toothy smile widened when he was pelted in the face with a wad of paper napkin. "Hey! Don't be a hater just because you missed out brown-eyed girl. Snooze you lose." Jane smiled triumphantly as she watched that winning grin turn into a jaw dropping gasp of embarrassment. "Ow! Son of a bi…" Silverware clattered as Vince jumped in the booth next to her, his right hand snaking under the table to rub at his left shin. The detective's quick eyes darted between him and the noticeable blush creeping up Maura's neck, not to mention the absolute look of horror playing across her face. Remembering the new pointy toed heels modeled in the nude earlier that morning, laughter shook Jane's shoulders as she clapped a hand on the older detective's back. "Sorry, Korsak. I'm pretty sure that was meant for me." Spying Barry's smirk out of the corner of her eye, she turned in time for him to mouth, "She's taking up for me," before winking and pursing his lips in a kiss, that same grin making a return appearance as he plopped a grape in his mouth.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she picked up a menu. Korsak watched the whole exchange, his gaze finally settling on Maura, his frown apparent. "Damn, Doc. What happened to your eye?" Self consciously reaching up to the fading purple green that she thought was decently covered by foundation; the doctor's words were cut off when Jane interjected. "She got a little lippy so I socked her one." Sending a faux glare her partner's way, "Let that be a lesson to you Frost." Feeling heat from across the table, dark brown eyes quickly found troubled hazel green. "Abuse is not a laughing matter, Jane. I'm sure Barry knows that you would never strike me… or him under any circumstance." Feeling like a complete shit, Jane reached across the table twining their fingers, momentarily forgetting about the other two present. "I know it's not. God, I'm sorry sweetie. I know it's not funny. It was a lame joke. Please…I'm sorry." Their eyes locked together and remained that way as the two guys in the booth next to them exchanged disbelieving looks, Korsak mouthing "_Sweetie?" _The appearance of their usual waitress Rose broke the silence.

Placing their orders, the group easily fell into their normal dynamic as if nothing had changed. Maura and Jane's order hadn't been delivered when the detective plucked the last piece of bacon off of her former partner's plate. On his glare, she moved the greasy pork out of his reach. "What? You don't need this." Giving a pointed look to his mid section she was caught unaware when Maura deftly took the bacon from her grasp. Turning toward the current meat thief, she huffed indignantly. "Seriously? What?" Primly placing the filmy strip on the edge of her plate before wiping her fingers on her napkin, her eyes never left Jane's. "You don't need this either. Studies have shown that people in high stress jobs have a propensity toward cardiovascular events; heart attacks, stroke, arrhythmias. You need to pay closer attention to what you eat." The detective's jaw dropped but quickly snapped shut when she heard Frost's poorly masked jibe coughed into his fist. "Whooped!"

Shooting daggers across the table at both occupants, she decided a change of subject was in everyone's best interest. Turning toward Korsak, "So any news from the task force on the people behind Mareno?" She refused to call him 'Bobby' after what he'd done. During her hospital stay, she had been informed by the Commissioner, in all of his decorated glory of course, that she had been assigned along with several homicide detectives and members of other units to a special task force created specifically with the purpose of bringing down the drug cartel behind Danny's death and the siege on headquarters. Looking around the basically empty diner, Vince leaned in toward his captive audience. "I've got this CI on it. Since you… took out Bobby, there's a position open and a power struggle going on over who is gonna fill his shoes and take over the drug trade in our fair city. Word is the dirty bastard…oh, uh, sorry, Doc. Word is he was backed by some big time mob guy out of New York that isn't too happy that all our small time thugs want a piece of the action." Their waitress delivering Jane and Maura's breakfast threw silence over the group; the only sound was the clanking of standard white restaurant plates and silverware and the gurgling of refilled coffee mugs.

Watching Rose walk away, Jane thoughtfully cut through her veggie omelet, spearing a piece with her fork before picking up where they left off. "So tell me about the New York connection." Chewing, she looked up to catch Maura's eye and smiled in reassurance, knowing talk relating to her shooting still caused the doctor distress. Rubbing her boot lightly against the wool of the doctor's expensive Burberry slacks, her grin widened. Appreciating the gesture, Maura smiled back brightly, her eyes never breaking from warm brown as she took a sip of her coffee. Watching the exchange, Korsak rolled his eyes. "Oh boy. You two are like watching High School Musical." Taking a large sip of his own heavily creamed drink, he noticed all eyes on him complete with incredulous looks. Swallowing with a gulp, "What? Mona, the lady I'm dating has a teenager living with her. I know things." Becoming a little put out and hell bent to make his case, "I know about Facebook and Tweeter too." It was Frost's turn to loose it. "Yeah, you are a techno genius. It's _Twitter_ man, not 'Tweeter.'" Scowling at the youngest member of their party, he grumbled. "Shut up smartass. Maybe if you spent more time in the company of ladies and less in front of a computer, you might get laid."

Throwing up her hands in exasperation, Jane whistled like a referee. "Enough! Can we please get back to more important things than…whatever the hell it is you guys are arguing about?" Maura, having an excellent memory felt the need to clarify. "They were discussing the inaccuracy of the term 'Tweeter' after Vince mentioned that our interactions resemble something called 'High School Musical,' although I'm not sure I am familiar with that particular play." The wrinkle in her nose smoothed out and she smiled sweetly, raising her mug to her lips. Groaning, Jane scrubbed her hand over her face before turning the full powered Rizzoli glare on Korsak, daring him to take any path other than the one that would get them back on track.

Clearing his throat, he leaned in again. "Anyways, like I was saying…we got this guy from New York, Jimmy Gallagher, that isn't too happy about the prospect of losing the Boston drug market to the locals." Glancing around again, he lowered his voice. "What I'm hearing is he's called a meeting in the warehouse district and is coming to Boston to make it clear to all the up and coming drug honcho wannabes that this is his town. We get this guy, the whole thing falls like a house of cards and we can take 'em down from the top to the bottom and fry Bobby's name right along with rest of the dirtbags." Taking another drink, he sat back proudly. "Just waiting on a when and a where and we are going to nail the bastards."

Walking back into the lobby at the station, the four badged their way past security and parted ways. Standing with Maura at the right bank of elevators, she found Frost and Korsak lurking a few feet away watching them with smug smiles. Frost batted his eyelashes and Korsak puckered his lips. Sending them both the death glare, Jane closed the distance and growled. "What?" Holding up his hands between them, Vince just chuckled. "We were just wondering if you were gonna kiss your girlfriend bye-bye." Noticing the shit eating grin that her current partner was wearing, she knew they were teasing and this wouldn't be the end of it. Turning the tables, she smiled seductively, lowering her voice to a velvety rumble. "You two pervs just want to watch don't you?" Hearing the elevator ding its arrival, she walked backwards before throwing her arm around the confused doctor's waist, ushering her into the waiting car and holding her close. She waved to the two flustered detectives as the doors closed, finally pinning Maura against the metal wall and kissing her soundly. Slender hands didn't hesitate to wind into dark hair, pulling Jane closer and moaning, knowing their time was borrowed. Feeling the familiar dip of the elevator before it actually settled, the detective pulled back, leaving a gentle kiss on the doctor's nose and smiling. Wiping a smudge of lipstick at the edge otherwise perfect lips, she breathed, "Have a great day Dr. Isles."

When the doors opened, they were colleagues standing side by side. Watching that shapely ass saunter out for her benefit before turning, dark eyes traveled upward to find sparkling hazel green, a smirk firmly in place on an otherwise angelic face, eyebrow raised, her speech breathy. "Have a nice day Detective." Since they were alone, she giggled a little. "Oh, and Jane?" She pointed to her own lips with her index finger making a circular motion while she scrunched her nose. "You might want to…." When the doors closed again, Jane's posture relaxed and she whistled low, swiping her hand across her face to rid any traces of lipstick transferred in the kiss. _Damn! Loving Maura Isles is going to be so good._

The next few weeks passed in a blur; days blending into nights that blended into days. The work load was incredible which wasn't uncommon for post holiday stress induced violence. Jane and Maura made do, trying to mesh their schedules as best they could, swapping night time residence based on convenience when the majority of the time it was just about crashing into bed due to exhaustion, the proverbial 'ships passing in the night.' They couldn't complain though; neither could imagine sleeping without the other's arms and the tangle of limbs; it had become too much of a necessity for restful slumber. Often, one would wake the other up to talk or make love or even share a midnight snack…which was mostly Jane. As a surprise to them both, the obstacle of separation and working things out together actually made their relationship grow stronger; a fact that didn't seem at all possible to either woman before it just happened and was in the past.

Well into the second week of January, Maura sat on her stool staring at her laptop and the upcoming spring line of one of her favorite designers, her mind drifting to her morning's activities against her will, a smile blooming on her face.

_She was lying in Jane's bed, tangled in a warm embrace and grateful to have the few stolen moments before the alarm sounded. Maura's nose was buried in her favorite spot, inhaling the scent that she now associated with home. A gravelly rumble made her smile. "Mmmm. Morning beautiful." Strong arms pulled her closer. "How much time do we have?" Lips nuzzling her neck and hands roaming under her pajamas let her know exactly what Jane was asking without voicing specifics. Feeling dexterous fingers ghost across her breasts she moaned and looked toward the alarm clock. Shooting up in the bed, she practically launched herself off and toward the bathroom. "Jane! I have that early meeting to interview next semester's interns today. I completely forgot! I'm so sorry!" Smiling as she stripped off her silk pajamas, she shimmied her shoulders a little, throwing a devilish grin into the mix. "Would you like to join me for a quick shower?"_

Humming softly at the memory and the uncontrollable warmth she felt, her smile widened when she heard that distinctive footfall drawing near. With the swoosh of the morgue doors, she moistened her lips in anticipation before turning, the air rushing from her lungs at the sight, her smile fading and hand clutching desperately at the stainless steel counter for support. Using her brilliant mind, she demanded her body take in oxygen; not to over-react. Jane stood in front of her, department issue jacket draped over one arm, bullet proof vest strapped in place over the pale lavender v-neck sweater Maura had once confessed to not liking when paired with a certain blazer. "Hey." Pulling Maura to her, not missing the signs of panic on her face, "Korsak's guy has given us a huge lead and we might get a chance to bring down the ring of guys behind Mareno. It's going to be okay. _I'll _be okay. I'm just along for the ride." She watched as Maura quietly stepped out of her arms to move behind her, readjusting the Velcro straps on her vest, pulling each tab tight. "You never get these right," a quiet voice added. "You know, Jane, the right fit is paramount to your safety." She wanted to scream, "You are _NEVER _just along for the ride!" but held her tongue knowing it was part of the 'thing' that made Jane _'Jane,' _the one she loved so SO much.

Turning to find slightly glistening hazel green eyes, Jane reached out only to be startled by the buzz of her phone. Rolling her eyes and clenching her jaw, she unsnapped the phone from her belt and answered in one swift motion, her eyes never leaving Maura's. "Rizzoli." She tried her best to multitask and read what was going on in that brilliant brain. "Yeah, Frost, I know. I'm down here with Maura. Yeah. I'm ready. I'll meet you out back. Yeah." Clicking her phone off, she grabbed the doctor's hand and led her into her office, shutting the door behind them. Tenderly cradling a frightened face with both of her rough hands, she kissed Maura with all she had, their tongues meeting eagerly, savoring the taste she had come to crave. Drawing back and breathing heavily, she placed their foreheads together. "Wow, Maur…just…wow. I'll never get tired of that."

Smiling widely trying for reassurance, "In a few minutes, the task force is going to parade through here so we don't have much time. We are leaving in a van parked out on the loading dock…" Noting the confusion she added, "In the event that we are being watched...but it's just a precaution." Tucking an errant lock of hair behind the doctor's ear, "Anyway, I'll call you when it's over." Searching for the positive, "Hey! I know. Why don't we go out tonight to celebrate? Not the Robber. Anywhere you want to eat. I'll even wear a dress. Make reservations and I'm there." Hugging Jane closer, Maura tried to make light but her attempt fell flat as her cheek pressed against the scratchy bulk of the vest. "A dress? You must really be worried." Not to be deterred, the detective's retort was immediate. "Maybe I just like going out every now and then with the hottest woman in Boston to make everyone else jealous. You know… you are like my arm candy." The pinch at the slight amount of skin available between her vest and slacks comforted her, hoping she had at least put Maura somewhat at ease.

Placing one last gentle, sweet kiss on the doctor's lips, she opened the door and led them back out into the autopsy bay, their fingers linked, hearing a cacophony of footsteps approaching in the outside corridor. Turning again, her back to the hall, Jane pulled Maura to her, hugging her close and pressing her lips to her temple, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the familiar, comforting scent. Speaking hoarsely against soft skin, "I love you. So much. I'll be back before you know it." The quiet swoosh of the doors opening made them both jump a little, finding Frost leaning in with a solemn look on his face. "Oh. Sorry, Maura. Jane, we really need to go." Swallowing, he nodded and continued on down the hallway that would take him to the loading dock area at the back of the morgue accompanied by various men in assault gear. Because he was Jane's partner, Frost had been "grandfathered" on to the task force.

Stepping back, their eyes locked, the detective smiled her best confident smile while winking at the visibly shaken doctor. Walking backward toward the door while shrugging on the navy blue jacket with BPD emblazoned in fluorescent yellow, "I'll call you in a few. Be thinking about where you want to go…" Scrunching her nose, "Just don't make it a place with disgusting, juice spurting fish please." Stopping in the threshold, she smirked a little for good measure. "You better get back to work Dr. Isles. Boston can't have you falling down on the job while I'm out catching the bad guys." One last smile that she reserved only for Maura and she was off; jogging down the hall, adjusting her jacket and holster, her blood pumping with the adrenaline of the chase.

Reaching the dock, she noticed various members from the task force along with a few tactical support guys that looked like they were ready for guerilla warfare. Taking a seat on the bench next to Frost as the van pulled away, she unholstered her weapon, checking the clip, making sure there was already one in the chamber, her right hand automatically ghosting to her belt where she kept her extra, fully loaded replacement magazines. Going through her mental checklist and confident she was prepared, she noticed Frost's stare. "What?" Looking away and then back, his voice was discreet. "Just…you know, the Doc looked a little upset." Dropping her head to her chest, she pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "Yeah, I know. I don't know how to help…that…or to help her stop." Waiting patiently for Jane to finally look up again, he smiled a knowing smile looking into intense, brown eyes, shaking his head. "You know she used to worry the same way about you before…you know…before you were _together_. She would come and talk to me because she knew how you felt about people worrying and she was afraid she would upset you." At the dumfounded expression on his partner's face, he laughed an attention getting bark, quickly coughing into his hand to cover. Waiting for everyone to go about his business, the conversation resumed. "I mean look." Hesitating a moment, "Hell, Jane. I'd give anything right now to have someone worrying about me and caring about what I'm doing and where I'm at. The best I can manage seems to be at the most a three week girl friend before she gets tired of the job taking all my time. Man, if I had a girl as fine looking as Dr. Isles…" Frost got a sudden dreamy look on his face as his grin widened and he shook his head a little and stomped his foot. "I mean…_DA-HAMN." _Jane waited and glared until he realized what he had just said and tried to dig his way out. "OH! Um, well you know…" Not put off in the least by his partner's scowl, he grinned again and quirked his eyebrows. "I'm just sayin.'" Jane laughed and shoved him away.

Their banter ceased and their moods shifted when the team leader got everyone's attention, laying out the blueprints to their destination in the floor between the benches, calling out specifics and making tactical assignments. The clandestine meeting was to take place in an abandoned warehouse that stored unused glass containers made obsolete by the plastic revolution. Korsak's CI confirmed the time and place and that Gallagher had been seen at one of his favorite shady hangouts on the lower side. Looking around at the eyes focused on his every word, "It's well known that Jimmy never travels without a heavily armed entourage so I expect this could get ugly real fast. Stay on your toes and stick with your partner. Rizzoli. You and Frost are on point with Carrigan and Shaughnessy so keep your heads down." Looking pointedly at Jane, his voice was gruff but full of respect. "No heroics. Backup will enter from the north to flank and tighten the noose on your call." Knowing there was nothing else left to say, he nodded again. "Alright, double check your gear and make sure your com is working. Let's get these bastards!"

Once he was finished, there was a collective tension in the van, the heightened awareness that comes before 'the big game,' each member going over details in his head, analyzing every angle of possibility. Jane was running through their mission, trying to visualize the assault while absent mindedly rubbing the scars on her palms. She had told Maura that she was along for the ride; she had never expected the dubious honor of leading the charge. Glancing over to Frost, she could read his nervousness telegraphed across his face and by the way he was fidgeting in the seat next to her. Placing a hand on his forearm, she spoke quietly so none of the other guys would hear. "Hey, don't worry. We've got this alright? I've got your back. Just make sure you do the same and we'll be fine." When his sincere caramel eyes met hers, he nodded. "I've got your back, partner. Always." They sat in silence for a while before he nudged Jane's shoulder, "Besides, I promised the Doc a long time ago not to let anything happen to you and she scares me a hell of a lot more than you do. I mean…have you seen the way she wields that scalpel?" His smile was genuine and made it hard to find a descent come back. Before she could attempt to respond, the squeak of breaks let them know they had reached their destination.

As if on cue, her phone vibrated with a text from Korsak. _Wish I could be there with you. Running Ops from the tech room is for Brass and sissy boys. Be SAFE Jane. I mean it! _Smiling she typed out her response quickly before they had to deploy. _Wish u could be here 2. Will do best 2 stay safe. _Hesitating for just a second, she typed the rest. _Brass looks good on u. Thx partner. _Stepping out into the cold grey day, she fired off one more quick text before cutting her phone off and clipping it to her belt.

Jane and Frost had been paired with two other men to enter the south side of the building and assess the situation. Once they were in position, Jane would give the order that would bring the rest of the team in from the north, flanking the center office. A simple strategy: surround the target and drop the net, catch the bad guys and call it a day. Slipping through a side alley, hugging the warehouse wall, she couldn't get over the gnawing feeling in her gut that something was off. Catching Frost's eye on the opposite side of the door, she reached for the handle, turning it slowly. _Unlocked. Something's wrong…something's wrong. _Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, relying on orders, she exchanged one last nod with Shaughnessy and Carrigan before entering the building.

The inside was lit by the fuzzy slant of dust motes in muted sunlight filtering in through mostly broken windows. Pallets of glass stacked three high created row upon row of a twisted rat's maze. Taking in a lung full of the stale air, Jane gave the signal and the four split. Keeping Frost close, they moved slowly toward the center of the building, guns clearing the way, closer and closer to their objective, moving further and further toward the center. _Where are the guards? The entourage of protection? Something's not right. Not right…not. _Her gut churning, she shivered as the sheen of sweat on the back of her neck was exposed to the frigid air. Catching caramel, questioning eyes, she pulled her partner into a crouch and motioned him closer. Dead silence reigned except for the occasional scuff to their right where the other two officers continued deeper into warehouse. Her heart rate jumping, she tried to take in a deep calming breath only to get a whiff of something chemical and out of place. _Kerosene?_ _Gasoline? What the hell? Abort…a trap…it's a trap! Fuck! _Standing abruptly, she pulled Frost with her as she ran for the exit. "Get out Frost!" Pushing him ahead in one motion while her fingers clumsily found the com button at her throat, she yelled. "Abort! Repeat! Abort! It's a trap! Get out!" Rounding the corner, their world became blinding light and heat, noise and force followed by acrid black smoke as they were thrown to the ground, shards of glass raining down around them like beautiful glitter.

**Yikes! So what do you guys think? Thanks so much for reading!**


	20. Smoke and Mirrors

**A/N: Okay, so we are in the home stretch now. I started writing this as the last chapter but it grew really long so I had to split it again. I really hope you guys like it. Thanks so SO much for the reviews and taking the time to let me know. It makes my day!**

Chapter Twenty

Maura had taken Jane's not so subtle hint to throw herself into her work and was at the moment, cataloguing the weight of one John Smythe's right lung, a man who died from natural causes. Yoshima had been assisting up until about…glancing at the clock…twenty minutes ago. Sighing and rolling her stiff neck, she continued to speak into the voice activated recorder, listing pertinent facts and details to the case file while trying to desperately occupy her mind with something other than her worry. She took comfort in the exact science and precise nature of her job, a world she could so easily escape into and hide behind…under normal circumstances. The whoosh of the glass doors to the morgue didn't faze her until she turned to find a flushed Yoshima rushing forward, promised coffee in hand. Clearly flustered, the young man began spouting apologies. "I'm so sorry Dr. Isles. I didn't expect that getting coffee would take so long. The lobby is like an anthill of police officers scrambling around…the elevators were jammed so I finally took the stairs." Maura would be mortified at having to admit that she wasn't really listening as her assistant rambled on about some commotion...her own thoughts crowding out any sound. Stripping her gloves off, she quickly washed her hands and took the offered coffee, nodding her thanks. Taking a generous sip, her small, polite smile quickly transformed into a grimace when the now lukewarm beverage crossed her lips. "…so sorry doctor…some explosion…failed mission in the warehouse district…" _Warehouse. District. Explosion. _Those three words registered loud and clear, a violent echo resounding in her head.

The cup slipped from her hand and landed with a crunch and splash on the tiled floor. _I can't breath._ Blood rushed in her ears as her heart rate skyrocketed. _Can't breathe. _She was smothering. Yanking at the protective gown and stripping it over her head, Maura left it fluttering to the floor to join the brown puddles of coffee. Grabbing her purse and phone from a nearby cabinet, she turned to face a pale Yoshima and pointed in the general direction of the man on her slab. "Cover him back up. Put him in storage…I have to go." Racing to the elevators, she punched the 'up' button while powering on her phone and digging in her Birkin for her car keys. Hitting speed dial one, she clenched her jaw when the call went straight to Jane's voicemail. Groaning in frustration, she threw herself against the heavy door to the stairwell that would take her to the parking garage, hitting the number for Korsak.

The Operations Room was a flurry of chaos, voices yelling, computer techs typing and bringing up requested schematics. Korsak had just been stopped at the exit by Lieutenant Cavanaugh and told under no uncertain terms was he to leave his post. His phone rang for what felt like the fiftieth time in the last hour. Briefly glancing at the caller ID, he froze and swore under his breath, sweat rolling down his face. "Shit." Recognizing the doctor's number, he knew he had to take the call. Without preamble, he hit 'send' and began speaking. "I don't have anything yet Doc, I'm sorry. All I know is we've got two casualties. Fire and Rescue are on hand along with a bunch of different agencies, Homeland Security included so it's a cluster of communication. There's nothing you can do right now. Sit tight and I'll let you know what I find out."

Reaching her car at a sprint, Maura disengaged the locks and alarm and slid into the driver's seat. Slamming her door, she hit the ignition bringing the engine to life with a roar. Already backing out of her designated space, she stopped Korsak mid sentence. "Vince! I'm going. I _have_ to!" Swallowing back her tears, "Please…just please text me the address. _Please." _Ending the call, she tossed her Blackberry into the passenger's seat while she navigated the spiral exit. Grey light filtered through her windshield when the Benz emerged from the deck and rolled to a stop at the edge of the parking lot. A crossroads; left or right? Her foot firmly on the brake not knowing her exact destination, Maura grabbed for her phone, willing the address to come through. Her heart stopped and a small sob escaped her throat when she saw the waiting text from Jane. Noting the time stamp, well over two hours prior, she knew it had come through earlier in the day when she was beginning the autopsy, her phone turned off as per protocol. Taking a deep breath and blinking several times, she opened the message with shaky fingers. _About 2 go. Don't forget how much I love you always. Can't wait 2 c u tonite. All of u. ;)Yours, J._

Choking out a laugh, Maura jumped when her phone buzzed again, announcing the arrival of Korsak's text. Reading it quickly, she punched the address into her GPS. Spurred to action by her need for Jane, she floored the accelerator, wishing she had lights and a siren even though her primary role at a crime scene didn't necessarily require haste, at least not the kind that would endanger civilians' lives. Slipping through the streets of Boston, she hit redial and the speaker only to be greeted by a tinny version of that beloved voice. "Dammit Jane! Come on! Pick up!" Honking her horn viciously, she put the Mercedez's power and agility to the test, cutting across lanes with ease. Her GPS positioned her to be four blocks away but she could already see the thick plumes of oily, black smoke wafting upward, the faint glow of a raging fire evident on the horizon. Her mind and heart were breaking apart as sweaty palms gripped the German leather steering wheel.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, the doctor tried so hard to cling to facts. _There is no evidence to support this anxiety. Statistically, the odds are in...She is probably unharmed…SHIT! _Hitting redial again and bringing the phone to her ear, she needed to hear Jane's voice. "You have reached the voice mail box of Detective Jane Rizzoli…" Letting that raspy low timbre settle over her, she deftly maneuvered through emergency response vehicles and personnel as well as the occasional curious bystander who was eager to catch a glimpse of destruction and gore. A barricade of patrol cars and flashing blue lights ahead signaled that she had reached the outer perimeter and would have to make the rest of the journey on foot. Slamming the car into park, she clutched her phone and threw herself out the door, gasping audibly as the harsh, frigid air mixing with acrid smoke burned her lungs and momentarily stole her breath. For the first time since leaving the station, she realized that she was still in her black scrubs, long sleeved t-shirt and ballerina flats. Shaking her head, the detached thought that she somehow didn't feel the bitter cold crossed her mind fleetingly before being banished by the all encompassing desire to find Jane.

Pushing, well, shoving her way through the throng of people that formed a human barrier around the scene, she could glimpse a break ahead. Rushing forward, she let out a surprised cry when a large hand pulled her back by the forearm. The accompanying warning didn't register with the doctor at first as she continued to move forward. "Ma'am! You can't go past this line." Speaking over her shoulder impatiently, still struggling against his tight grip, "It's okay, Officer. I'm the Chief ME. I need to get in there." Jerked back with unnecessary force, Maura yelped in surprise. Her eyes landed on the hairy knuckled hand that held her in a vice like clutch, following a navy blue sleeve up to the clearly proud face of a uniformed officer who enjoyed the heady power of authority. Fixing her hazel green glare on him, she stood to her full height, fury blossoming deep inside her chest and radiating outward. When she spoke, her voice was low and full of ice and disdain, befitting the much feared Queen of the Dead. "Unhand me at once. I am Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the city of Boston. Either you were not paying attention when your class was required to attend my lecture on autopsy and the value of forensic evidence or you are generally unintelligent and therefore incompetent. Which of these two you are really isn't of concern to me. You will remove your hand and expect a reprimand from your superiors or I will have your badge before this day is over. Are we clear or do I need to frame it in more basic terms?" Jerking back as if burned, the uni seemed two inches shorter and physically ill.

Crossing under the scene tape, Maura felt numb and a little addled at what had just occurred, losing her bearings momentarily. She was surrounded by mass chaos, emergency workers shuffling and changing in front of her eyes like a dingy kaleidoscope. "Dr. Isles!" Her heart in her throat, she focused, scanning the crowd for Barry Frost. When her gaze finally settled on the approaching young man, the blood rushed from her face and she felt vasovagal. His typically impeccable dress was replaced by the look of someone completely foreign to her; the right sleeve of his previously crisp shirt had been severed at the shoulder, a stark white bandage wrapped tightly around his bicep with a rusty red spot dotting the middle. As if in slow motion, Maura watched dispassionately as his face transformed to intense concern and he jogged forward. Even with her vast experience and storehouse of knowledge, she couldn't seem to place the tiny reddish brown stains that slashed along his left sleeve and pants legs. Furrowing her brow, she felt her knees buckle before firm hands encircled her waist. "Dr. Isles! Doctor…Maura!" She could see Frost's lips moving but felt like she had cotton in her ears. _When did that happen? _Blinking her eyes, she laid her hand flat against Barry's vest for balance, feeling the familiar scratch of coarse fabric. _Jane! _

Snapping back with a vengeance, clarity returned. "Where is she!" Struggling against his grip, her pulse raced and she could feel bile burn in her throat. "Where?" Going against his instilled manners, Frost raised his voice. "Maura!" Finding concerned honey brown eyes focused intently on her, the doctor flushed with embarrassment and dipped her head. Trying her best to regain her composure while beating down the fear that was trying to claw its way out of her, she pulled on every last reserve of control she had left. Straightening, her shoulders back, she prepared to hear what Frost had to say; she would not disappoint nor dishonor Jane. Her steady gaze meeting his, she nodded slightly. "Tell me."

In his state of shock and the immediate concern that the doctor was going to faint, Frost realized that he hadn't told her. "Oh my god! NO! She's okay, Doc. God, I'm so sorry, she's okay." Maura's hand flew to her mouth as silent, happy tears began to flow. Her resulting smile could've powered the city for months, at least in the young detective's biased opinion. Returning her smile, Barry took the doctor's arm to guide her through the madness. "She's being treated for smoke inhalation and some cuts and bruises." Barking out a laugh, "I'd say she's more than okay. She's been giving everybody hell, threatening the EMT's with bodily harm to let her go. They had to use actual restraints on her during their initial exam. I'm talkin' total badass." Growing serious, his voice lowered. "She saved us Doc. Somehow she just knew. She ordered everyone out of the building, pushed me out ahead of her." Swallowing against the emotion tightening in his throat, "I think if we had waited a minute more, we wouldn't have made it in time. Carrigan and Shaughnessy weren't so lucky…they were too close to the blast."

The sharp intake of breath and frightened look on the doctor's face left Frost cursing himself internally with every word he'd ever learned growing up along with a few Spanish words he'd picked up at the Academy. Scrambling to make it better as he navigated through the maze of people, fire hoses and vehicles, he began to stumble a little, "Um, but she's okay. She's right over…" His words transformed to a distant hum along with all the other noise of chaos as Maura's eyes found Jane sitting huddled on the bumper of an ambulance, scratchy grey blanket draped over her shoulders and an oxygen mask on her face. She smiled faintly as her detective swatted the EMT's hand away, saying something she couldn't make out behind the plastic obscuring her lips. As if Jane knew she was there, she watched tired dark eyes dart around before finally landing on her own, a slow smile curling behind the breathing device.

Walking forward, Maura fixed her professional persona in place not wanting to break down and feeling an unexplained need to remain in control in an otherwise out of control situation. Approaching the back of the ambulance, her eyes never left Jane's face, taking in each and every change since the last time she had seen her. Coming to rest between outstretched legs, her face grew furious. Pointing to the butterfly sutures above the detective's right brow, "This is unacceptable… first year sloppy work." Turning on the unsuspecting EMT, "Were you trying to promote the growth of scar tissue?" Jane's gentle hand at her waist stopped her from continuing. She took a deep breath; an attempt to calm the raging battle of emotions she felt coursing through her veins. "I apologize." Even though her tone was less than convincing, she tried again. "Please hand me a fresh suture kit and gloves along with your pen light." Finding dark brown eyes with her own, she rested her hands on strong shoulders, rubbing her thumbs along the soft skin beneath the detective's ears, their eyes speaking volumes. When the young EMT handed over the supplies, Jane gave Frost a pointed look. Nodding in response he grabbed the young tech by the arm and they discreetly disappeared.

Left at Maura's mercy, Jane kept quiet, knowing it was important for the doctor to feel in charge of the situation. Leaning in close, hazel green locked with dark chocolate declaring with sympathy, "This is probably going to hurt a little." Wincing as she removed the haphazard strips, Maura frowned apologetically before preparing to re-close the wound. Dabbing the site with an alcohol rub, she couldn't miss the hiss of breath the detective sucked in. "Sorry, Jane. Just a few more minutes, I promise. I want to get this right." With a surgeon's precision, she closed the inch long cut for the second time, satisfied that her method would leave minimal if any visible evidence.

Stepping back a little, she placed one hand under Jane's chin. "Okay. I need to check your pupillary response to rule out concussion." The sudden assault of bright light in her eyes caused the detective to jerk away and swear. "Ow, shit!" Getting over the initial surprise, she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, just wasn't ready." Blinking rapidly, "Want to try again?" Moving in to where their bodies were practically touching, Maura's usually unwavering hand held a slight tremor, causing the light to jump around.

"Okay, that's enough." Standing up stiffly, Jane tugged the doctor over to the side of the ambulance and out of the steady flow of traffic. "You're freezing Maur. Where's your coat?" Looking down into those deep hazel eyes, so much said in silence, she opened her arms wide, allowing the doctor to press into her side before enveloping them both in the wool blanket, leaning back against the side of the van. Maura didn't want to cry but she couldn't seem to stop the tears that fell, tightening her grip to remind her that everything was okay. Burying her face in a sooty neck, the smell of smoke couldn't hide the scent that was completely Jane. After a few minutes of holding each other, the detective pulled back, laughing lightly at the smudge on the good doctor's nose. Carefully wiping it off, her voice was low. "I'm sorry I couldn't call. I lost my phone in the…and then the EMTs wouldn't…" Cold fingers over her lips quieted her apology. "It's okay. I'm just…extremely happy that you are okay." Smiling and sagging against the smaller woman in her arms, Jane asked for the one thing she had been wanting all day, whispering into the doctor's neck. "Take me home?"

Placing a secure arm around the detective's waist, Maura guided her through the chaos hoping absentmindedly that her car was where she had left it. In her haste to find Jane, she had left her purse and keys behind. Ducking under the yellow tape that marked the outside perimeter, the doctor noticed how the bodies of onlookers had thinned out. Glancing around, she found her car and a uniformed officer standing next to it, arms crossed against his beefy chest. Drawing closer, she recognized the same young man that had tried to forcibly detain her earlier. Her eyes locked onto his but remained impassive as they approached. Stepping forward nervously, he spoke first. "Dr. Isles. I've been watching your car. I…uh, I apologize about earlier." Scuffing his shoe a little, "I really am sorry Ma'am…I think I might've gotten caught up in things...and I'm really sorry." His eyes never left the ground as Maura helped Jane into the passenger side of her car. Shutting the door, catching an exhausted smirk behind safety glass, she turned on the young officer. "Look, Officer…" Peering at his silver name tag, "Officer Patton. Thank you for watching over my car tonight. What you need to understand is that we are here to serve this city and the people in it…to the best of our abilities. It is not about power. It is about privilege…I hope you will be amongst the few who understand that." Nodding, she rounded the car to the driver's side and opened the door.

As exhausted as she was, there was something about watching Maura move around in her realm with such unassuming authority and grace that made Jane proud. When the doctor slid into the seat next to her slamming the door and starting the car, the detective couldn't help but roll her head to the left, grin in place, her whole body supported by supple tan leather. Catching the glassy gaze in hooded brown eyes and the silly grin pointed in her direction, Maura couldn't help but smile back and shake her head. "What?" Reaching over to thread their fingers together, the detective laughed quietly followed by a racking cough. "You went all 'Queen of the Dead' on his ass at some point didn't you? He looked like he might pee his pants." Her concern over the obvious side effect of smoke inhalation blocked the doctor's ability to soften the earlier confrontation, "Well, he put his hands on me in an aggressive manner when I was solely focused on finding you." Feeling Jane tense next to her, she squeezed the fingers laced with a scared hand, "Don't worry. I believe when I told him that I would have his badge before the day was over, he began to see things clearly." Leaning back against the soft head rest, Jane smiled, eyes closed, still clinging to Maura's hand. Bringing their twined fingers to her lips she whispered hoarsely, "That's my girl."

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Please take a second to let me know…pretty please. ;)**


	21. Home

**A/N: Well guys, this is it. What an amazing experience writing this story has been and it's all because of you and your encouragement. Never in a million years did I imagine the warm kind words for a story I thought might make it three chapters at best. Thank you! I have to admit that the thought of this coming to a sort of end is a little hard. I promise not to get all sappy on you though. ;) Sorry that this chapter ended a little on the long side. **

**I'm going to shamelessly ask now that if you've been reading, please, PLEASE take just a second to let me know what you think. I will certainly miss you guys!**

Chapter Twenty-one

_Leaning back against the soft head rest, Jane smiled, eyes closed, still clinging to Maura's hand. Bringing their twined fingers to her lips she whispered hoarsely, "That's my girl."_

The rest of the drive to Brookline was filled with silence, their fingers still in a quietly fierce tangle with Jane dozing in the passenger seat, confirmed by the doctor's frequent glances to make sure the experience was real and everything was okay. Stopped at a red light, Maura took a practiced deep breath to try and calm herself, her eyes traveling over the woman sleeping next to her, emotions swirling and colliding, fighting for dominance. Frowning and clenching her jaw in the glow from the windshield, she couldn't seem to stop the crackling thoughts of what might have happened if she'd lost Jane. Nor could she stop the simmering anger that they were once again in this position; injured in the line of duty. While not life threatening, she couldn't stand for Jane to be hurt under any circumstances. This wasn't necessarily new to their relationship; she had felt the same throughout their burgeoning friendship. Sighing, she laid her head back against the supple leather headrest for a moment before recognizing the green light and accelerating forward trying to steady her shaking hands.

Five more blocks and Maura found herself in the same position; trying to wrap her mind around the events of the day. Yes, she was angry but it wasn't directed at Jane. Allowing her eyes to slip shut and smiling slightly, she knew that Jane had only done what was asked and more and that passion for justice was one of the qualities she had fallen in love with early on. Frost's words returned to her. _"Somehow, she just knew." _She understood that the detective took her calling very seriously and would do anything to protect the innocent but throw in someone she loved…all bets were off. Furrowing her brows slightly at the gleaming white butterfly sutures covering the thin red gash above Jane's brow, she was startled by a distant horn. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she returned her efforts to getting them home safely.

Pulling into her garage, the door lowering behind them, Maura glanced over to her sleeping companion, an affectionate smile growing as she studied her favorite profile. Reaching over, she gently brushed a lock of hair back into place. Not one to ever wake gently, Jane startled and jumped. "What?" Maintaining a soft caress, the doctor's smooth hand moved to a sculpted jaw, stroking tenderly. "Shhhh. It's okay. We are home." Intense eyes found hazel green and the tension melted away immediately. "Sorry. I…uh…think I slept the whole way." Leaning across the console to peck firm lips, Maura smiled into the kiss. "Your body is reacting to the enormous stress of the day and the evacuation of adrenaline. Let's get inside." Before she could move away, the detective's sure hand had made its way into her hair to rest at the back of her neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Jerking away and trying to cover her mouth, the moment ended on a harsh cough much to Jane's frustration. "Ugh! I probably taste like an ash tray. I sure as hell smell like a chimney." Swiping a delicate finger through the soot smudged across the detective's cheek, Maura laughed softly. "A hot shower will be beneficial for you on several fronts." Jane waggled her dark eyebrows weakly and smirked. "Are you propositioning me Dr. Isles?" Rolling her eyes in response, the doctor exited the car and rounded to the opposite side to help the slightly battered detective to her feet.

Hand in hand, Maura led Jane to a bench outside of the door leading into the house, banked by lockers and hazardous materials bins as was practical in the Medical Examiner's line of work. Turning to face intense chocolate brown, she stepped closer, reaching around and pulling the Velcro fasteners on the bullet proof vest free. Laying it carefully to the side, she took in the sight of sweater sleeves marred with random bloody slashes that were also present along trouser legs. Quiet for a moment too long, she felt strong hands around her waist and was reassured by a voice that had acquired an extra deep scratch. "It looks worse than it is, I promise. Just scrapes from all the glass broken in the explosion." Furrowing her eyebrows a little she nodded and continued with her task, hands sliding under the sweater against warm skin to pull it off, throwing it into a red bag marked with the appropriate black placard. Carefully removing Jane's firearm and shield with a snap, her fingers flew over a key pad on one of the smaller lockers, the door popping open with a whoosh. Depositing both items, she slammed it shut, her gaze returning to her partner's. Pulling Jane's belt free, she placed it on the bench before working on the button and zipper of her slacks. Sliding them easily down narrow hips she smiled when she realized that boots had already been kicked free. Socks last, she stood and disposed of the ruined clothing with one simple toss into the same bin as the unfortunate sweater.

Jane watched every move the doctor made while undressing her. She was gentle and confident, precise and comfortable in her movements. Returning to a standing position, Maura smiled lightly before turning to pull Jane toward the house only to be stopped short. Strong fingers settled on her shoulders kneading the tense muscles from her deltoids inward as thumbs smoothed out the knots along her shoulder blades. Dropping her head forward on a sigh of contentment, she felt warm lips brush against the back of her neck. "Not so fast, Maur. It's your turn." Pulling their bodies firmly together, Jane reached around under the t-shirt to find the drawstring securing pants in place as the doctor leaned back into her embrace, their bodies a comforting fit. Tugging the knot free, her fingers gripped the hem of the scrub top and pulled it up and off, tossing it into the bin designated for the cleaning service. Resting her chin in the crook of Maura's neck, she sighed and tightened her hold. "All I've wanted, all day is to be here with you…have you in my arms." Placing a gentle kiss to her favorite spot, she deftly removed the long sleeved shirt throwing it into the same container bound for the cleaners. Turning the petite doctor in her arms, eyes locked with hazel as she skimmed the black cotton down marathon toned legs to the floor, smiling when Maura placed a hand on her shoulder for balance as she stepped out of the pants and kicked off her flats. Making sure everything had been placed in the appropriate receptacle; Jane stood and tucked the shorter woman into her arms, resting her head on the crown of loose curls. Another stabbing cough pushed them apart. "Dammit! This is as bad as Ma and Frankie combined for ruining the moment."

Maura smiled sympathetically and took her hand, lacing their fingers and heading for the door. "The steam from a shower should help that somewhat but since it really isn't congestion at root, you will just have to wait it out." Leading Jane through the kitchen, up the stairs and into her master bath, she dropped her hand and stepped toward the massive walk in shower, adjusting the outside controls with a slightly shaking hand. The soothing sound of water spraying from several nozzles filled the air, echoing in the enclosed space.

Jane didn't miss the small tremble and closed her eyes against the wave of guilt. Knowing Maura as well as she did, she knew that the last five or six hours had to have been an emotional tornado for someone who was much more comfortable with well defined parameters. Hell, it had done a number on her own seasoned, hard shell when she realized after everything that went down that her primary concern was getting through to Maura, an intense need that she had never felt in her life. Opening her eyes to find concerned hazel green, she was consumed by the desire to feel alive and to prove the same to her love. Stepping forward, her eyes darkening slightly, she muttered, "C'mer." Wrapping her arms around a slender waist, she captured waiting lips in a passionate kiss, one that left no misunderstanding about her intentions. Trailing her lips lower to suck on a racing pulse, she walked Maura backward into the shower unhooking her bra on the way. Not expecting the sudden sting as hot water from the multiple nozzles trailed over her numerous cuts, Jane flinched with a hiss.

Using the interruption to her advantage, Maura smiled up into coal black eyes. Deftly removing their remaining clothing and tossing the items aside with a wet plop, she coaxed Jane down onto the built in terracotta bench, their quiet gaze never breaking. Placing a dollop of shampoo in her hand, she stepped between outstretched legs and proceeded to carefully comb her fingers through dark locks, acutely aware of possible glass fragments, as she gently massaged Jane's scalp. The detective's roaming hands only added to the fire building between them; starting low on her hips and grazing up and down her sides, teasing higher and higher with each pass. Applying body wash to a soft cloth, she carefully ran it over Jane's battered frame, paying special attention to the cuts on both arms. Temporarily pushing her desire to the side, she focused well trained eyes on each laceration, ascertaining quickly whether or not any would need further care. Administering the same attention to long legs, she pulled the detective up under the spray to rinse; satisfied that additional medical treatment was unnecessary.

Meeting dark eyes with her own, she reached up and pulled Jane into a searing kiss, tongues sliding feverishly as her desire spilled over. The need she felt was almost overwhelming and painful, the intense emotions of the day melding together, culminating into one: want. Guiding the detective back against the tile wall, her free hand traveled down to knead and play with a taut nipple. Moans echoed inside the shower as her lips moved roughly lower, trailing hot kisses down an exposed neck to rest temporarily on the detective's clavicle. "God, Jane. I _want_ you," she breathed hoarsely against damp skin, biting down and scraping her teeth along the length of the bone. Long fingers in her hair encouraged her movements, "Maur…please." Taking in that tight bud, she sucked and licked, amazed that under the spray of water, she could still taste that unique combination of flavors. She smiled as Jane's body arched forward into her mouth seeking satisfaction, a groan of pleasure reverberating around them. Maura hummed against puckered flesh while her hands traveled lower, "MMmmm, I love you."

Pressed against the expensive Italian tile by Maura's weight, Jane tried to focus as the onslaught of sensations overtook her body, leaving her weak in the knees. Her right hand slapped blindly against wet ceramic as she searched frantically for anything to help keep her in an upright position. Finally settling on the showerhead above her, she grasped it with a white knuckled fist. Eyes blinking open, she felt those luscious lips abandon her breast at the same time she saw them blazing a fiery trail lower across her quivering abdomen, biting and sucking a prominent hip bone, intent on leaving a mark before moving further down to join skilled hands. "Maur…yesssgod…pleeeease." Groaning with pleasure and the effort of forming words, she barely managed to choke out, "Love you." Reduced to gasping she gave up on speech indefinitely.

Kneeling and taking a moment to look up into shiny black eyes, the doctor smiled while lifting Jane's right leg and placing it over her shoulder. "I know." Their gaze held for a moment before she closed her eyes and inhaled, relishing the thought of what she was about to do and enjoy. Taking a long swipe with her tongue she was rewarded with a loud hiss of breath followed by profanity that echoed off the shower walls and throughout the house. Apparently speech had returned but at a very rudimentary level. "Fucksssoooggood…sssooo…ffuck!" Going to work in earnest, her right hand made its way up to massage and tease a needy breast while her left became further involved in her ministrations. Sliding fingers into slick heat with a building, curling rhythm, Maura pulled the swollen bundle of nerves into her mouth, sucking hard, using her tongue and teeth as she felt Jane's hips jerk and legs tremble. "Maur…ah…shi…ohgod!"

Watching Maura between her legs and feeling every sensation sent Jane over the edge, pleasure ripping through her body, her legs giving way. Trying desperately to hold herself up and not crush the kneeling woman to the floor, she attempted to speak, only to find that the part of her brain devoted to oral response and forming words had left early for the day out of respect for more current, pressing oral activities. In her current state of euphoria, the realization that the doctor was otherwise engaged in helping to prolong the ecstasy crossed Jane's mind slowly like the flicker from a 40's movie screen. Jane's eyes rolled back in her head as she grunted with the effort of maintaining a partially upright position, the muscles of her left arm twitching and burning from the strain. Licking her lips in one last ditch attempt, she choked out, "Stand…ing," as her eyes slipped shut again, giving in to the tremors pulsing through her body.

Hearing that broken word and feeling that she was supporting most of Jane's weight, Maura withdrew and carefully stood, her arms wrapping around and sliding up slick skin while using the length of her body to keep the detective from falling to the floor. Burying her nose in the place she had come to think of as her spot, she smiled when Jane's head dropped to her shoulder, hands dangling loosely at her sides. Placing light kisses against available skin, the doctor's fingers skimmed along the detective's back, waiting for her love to return to her. It didn't take much longer before scarred hands settled at her waist, thumbs tracing random patterns as a low rumble vibrated between them. She could feel Jane smiling into her skin before placing a reverent kiss to her shoulder, lips lowering to her clavicle before those gorgeous brown eyes found hers. Smile fully in bloom, Jane kissed her, taking her time and humming her approval. Strong hands pulled the doctor closer, as a well known smirk appeared. Nuzzling Maura's cheek with her nose, her warm breath tickled over sensitive skin. "Have you been practicing that without me Maur?" Her grin widened as she brushed light kisses over the doctor's eyebrows, down her cheek, along her jaw, ending on smiling lips. Indulging in one more languid kiss, she moaned at the taste of their mingled flavors and ever changing nuances, finally leaning back to stare into sparkling hazel green. Smiling slightly, she pulled Maura closer, her strength fully restored. "Hey." One word; full of all of her love and complete admiration and awe was all that was needed.

Feeling those strong arms wrapped around her, supporting her with that lean body; Maura felt like a balance had been restored to the day. Resting her ear over Jane's steady heartbeat, she circled her arms around a narrow waist and squeezed as tears filled her eyes again and enormous relief flooded through her body as the events of the last half day hit her at once. Noticing the subtle shift in Maura's stature and the resulting shiver, Jane held her closer, whispering into her hair anything she could think that might be comforting and sincere. She usually sucked at comfort but she would be damned if she failed now. "Maur, it's okay sweetie. I'm here. You're okay. I love you…I love you so much. We're okay." She repeated the litany over and over until the shaking subsided and watery hazel eyes lifted to find hers, a shy smile in place. Lifting up on tip-toes, she kissed Jane's worried lips. "I'm okay." Hands mapping the familiar toned skin, Maura found her ground again. Smiling reassuringly at the anxious detective, she squeezed strong shoulders. "Why don't you dry off while I finish my shower and wash my hair? We can get something to eat if you'd like."

After searching the doctor's eyes for any signs of distress and deciding that she seemed to be okay, Jane placed one last, lingering kiss on soft lips. Turning to leave Maura to her bathing ritual, she grabbed for one of the plush towels carefully draped on antique hooks outside of the shower, hearing the doctor's playful tone echo against tile as she dried her arms. "You really will do anything to get out of wearing a dress won't you?" Shooting her best glare over her shoulder she couldn't help but smile at the sight and her good fortune.

Knowing what she wanted to do for Maura, she hurried to get dressed, tugging on a soft short sleeved t-shirt and yoga pants, hopping into her socks. Racing down stairs, she grabbed Maura's cell and punched in Frost's number while igniting the fire in the fireplace and racing to the hall closet outside of the guest bedroom. When he answered, she tried to keep her voice at a normal level, checking in to make sure he was okay while depositing her bounty on the sofa. Sprinting to the kitchen, she maintained a steady conversation, accepting his apology for upsetting Maura even though she had no idea what he was talking about. The pop of the cork on one of the doctor's favorite wines probably gave her away as he quickly excused himself from the call, thanking Jane one last time for having his back. Stopping mid stride, she took a deep breath to answer him. "Frost, you had my back today as good as any partner I've ever had. It's only fair that I do the same for you. You got me?" Hearing him practically smile on the other end, she grinned as well. "I hear you partner. And don't worry." His voice took on a slightly teasing tone. "Korsak never has to know." Rolling her eyes, she laughed and dropped the phone on the rug next to the sofa and set to work on her surprise.

After turning up the hot water in the shower to make it more of a sauna, Maura went about her nightly routine of bathing; taking her time to wash and condition her hair, shave her legs and unwind under the various pressure points of pulsing hot water. Sighing in deep satisfaction she palmed the off button on the shower wall and reached for a plush Egyptian cotton wrap in the steamy fog filled room. Toweling her hair and body, she finally noticed the glass of red wine placed on the vanity alongside her sink. Next to it was a pair of folded silk pajamas and a simple note on paper torn from a notepad she kept in her kitchen drawer. "Picnic downstairs. Take your time," signed with a drawn heart and a 'J.' Swiping her towel across the steamed mirror, she caught a glimpse of her smile and it widened in acknowledgement. Hurrying through the rest of her typical grooming habits, she was anxious to spend time with Jane. The day was certainly a study in contradiction. While it left her both emotionally and physically drained, she found an unnamed source of energy that pushed her forward with anticipation; she just needed a return to normalcy, their normalcy.

Padding into the kitchen in her slippers, her brow furrowed when she found she was alone. Hearing a faint cough from the den, she smiled, making her way down the corridor. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips when she finally entered the great room. Her hand made it to her chest as she took in the sight before her. Every candle that she probably owned was set aglow along the mantel and on all available surfaces, a roaring fire in the fireplace set as a back drop. Her eyes finally settled on Jane as the detective was still trying to stifle that annoying cough standing in the midst of her handiwork. Still unnoticed, she took a sip of her wine and studied the amazing fruits of fast and apparently determined labor. There was a tray of cheeses, crackers, strawberries and grapes assembled next to a bottle of her favorite Pinot Noir. Jane had also covered the plush rug before the fire with a blanket and several pillows that she recognized from the guest bedroom.

Feeling Maura as acutely as she had back at the warehouse, Jane turned to find amused hazel green watching her over the rim of her wineglass. Smiling, she reached her hand out for the doctor's, "Join me for a picnic?" Playing along, Maura grinned widely with flare. "Absolutely, Detective." Lacing their fingers, Jane pulled the doctor in and buried her face in the crook of that freshly scrubbed and moisturized neck. "Mmmmm." Dropping a kiss on warm skin she smiled as her free hand traveled under silk to rest at the curve of Maura's waist. "You smell really good." Eyes closed, she could feel the resulting giggle bubble between them as she breathed in that intoxicating scent. With their bodies pressed together surrounded by candle light, the detective almost forgot her original intention of pampering her girl. Leaning back a little she kissed a freckled nose. "Come on, let's take a load off." Lowering herself onto the blanket and reclining against the pillows, she pulled Maura down to sit between her legs, leaning her back to rest against her chest, her right arm curled low across the doctor's stomach. Situating the platter of food and her own wine glass within reach, she grabbed a British strawberry and placed it against parted lips whispering, "I know Bass isn't the only one partial to these." Watching that supple mouth take in the ripe fruit and the resulting moan of pleasure made Jane chuckle, shaking them both. "Told you."

Time passed at a leisurely pace until the tray was empty and they were left with the remainder of the wine; both enjoying the silence and comfort of the moment. Holding the woman she loved so fully in her arms, Jane felt the encroaching weight of her job and the events that had transpired earlier in the day seeping in between the cracks. While part of her hated to bring the topic up, was terrified actually of a negative reaction, she wanted to be fair to Maura and needed to know that she was still okay with everything. Propping her chin on the doctor's shoulder, she looked down to watch a well manicured nail trace invisible lines between the scratches on her forearms in a sort of macabre dot-to-dot. Tightening her grip slightly, she placed her lips against the soft skin of Maura's neck, breathing in for encouragement. Her voice was low and raspy, worn from the day and the smoke. "When I left you today, I didn't know that I would be leading the assault or I would have told you… I'm sorry." Her fingers continued to stroke the smooth skin of Maura's toned stomach while the doctor's hands stilled. Taking a deep breath, she barreled forward, "I guess I just need to know that you still…you know, want to be with me…give us a try…for the long run even though my job can be dangerous as we…well, today. I know we've talked about it before but…well…I know today kind of brings it all home…and I just…I guess I just don't want you to feel like you have to stay…Shit, I'm not saying any of this right." Running a hand through her hair in frustration, Jane tried to regroup. The doctor's prolonged silence unnerved her. _Shit. I've SO so fucked up royally. _"Are you angry with me?"

Turning in Jane's arms, she motioned with one hand, "Scoot down." Doing as told, the detective swallowed hard as she watched Maura deliberately cover her body completely, head propped up on her chest. Sculpted eyebrows furrowed a little, "Jane." Shaking her head, the doctor tried to organize her thoughts. "Of course I'm not angry with you." Leaning up, she brushed their lips together to hopefully assuage palpable anxiety. "We both have jobs that place us in close proximity to the worst criminals. I fully understand that every time you report for duty, there is a chance that you will encounter…" Clenching her jaw and pursing her lips for a second, she continued. "…lethal force. I'm very aware of the dangers and have always been so." Dropping her eyes, she took a deep breath and idly traced her finger back and forth across a smooth prominent collar bone, her voice falling to a whisper thick with emotion. "I've been in love with you for quite a while but I've loved you for almost the length of time that we've known one another. Your friendship has changed me in so many ways that I never knew I was capable. I'm not alone anymore." Feeling strong arms pull her closer, she placed a kiss over Jane's steady heart. "When I first realized that I might have feelings for you outside of traditional friendship, I weighed the variant risks and certainly the danger that is inherent in your job is an important factor only in the sense that it could result in loss." Taking a deep breath, her watery eyes found unwavering dark brown as she smiled with intent, her voice a throaty whisper. "But none of that matters; nothing else matters. I know now that being with you… being able to love you… for even a moment…far outweighs the certain and complete devastation of ever losing you."

The detective's smile was immediate as her own eyes became glassy, her voice quiet and shaky. "Yeah? We're okay?" Off of the doctor's affirmative nod, she closed the distance and captured trembling lips with her own, deepening the kiss with a passion that released all of her insecurities and fears and solidified their bond. Feeling short nails scrape across her ribs, her eyes found deep hazel as Maura continued breathily. "I'm in this with you, Jane. All the way." She couldn't imagine a better response but at the moment she couldn't really think a whole lot. Rolling them completely over with her love underneath, she propped up on her elbows staring down at a beautifully flushed face, eyes dark with desire, hair tousled and sexy as hell. Her voice was low and extra scratchy with the slightest hint of honey. "I love you Maura Isles." Closing her eyes and shaking her head before returning her stare, her words full of awe. "So SO much." Her left hand began undoing the buttons of the doctor's pajama top with practiced skill as her lips followed suit. Moving lower, placing hot open mouthed kisses to exposed ivory skin, both participants jumped when Maura's cell blared on the rug next to them.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here. _Groaning against the soft flesh of a flat stomach, "Nnno. Don't answer that!" Jane had fixed her mother's ringtone on the doctor's phone to 'Creep' a few weeks ago as a joke. Maura gasped as Jane kissed her way back up her body, lips ghosting over an erect nipple. "Jane…oh god!" Fisting her hand in dark curls even as she tried to protest, "She…she…she's just worried about you. I'm sure she's heard from Frankie about today. You should talk to her." Remembering their holiday experience the doctor blurted her concerns. "She might come over here if you don't." Using her tongue to circle and further tighten the delicious bud, Jane murmured against lightly freckled skin, her thoughts a little disjointed. "MMMmm. I'm busy. You answer." The doctor's last spoken words took a second to infiltrate and momentarily hobble her focus. Pulling back with effort she gave her flustered goddess her best smile, "I really can't talk to her right now." Unaware, her long fingers traced patterns on Maura's stomach. "Tell her I'm fine and get rid of her. I can be good, I promise." Laying her head across the doctor's chest, hands up in view, she looked up with the face of pure innocence to prove her point.

Grabbing her Blackberry at the last second before the call went to voicemail; Maura's voice was decidedly higher and breathier than normal as she gave Jane a warning look. "Angela, hello…Yes. She's here with me." It was somewhat surreal to be looking down her nude chest at Jane and talking to her mother. "I've…looked at her injuries and she will be fine." Slipping into doctor mode, "She has several superficial lacerations along her arms and legs as well as a significant cut above her right brow and smoke inhalation…" Trailing off at Jane's negative head shake, "But she will be fine." Smiling down, she was so proud of the job she was doing…until she felt Jane's hand on her inner thigh, teasing its way higher along the silken fabric of her pajama bottoms. "Wha…what…_what_ are we doing now…as in you mean at this moment currently, well…actually…we as in Jane and I are…" Her breath came in pants and her hand on the phone started to shake.

With a flash of speed honed by skilled reflex, Jane snatched the phone from the doctor's quivering grasp before her mother was told _exactly _what they were doing and raised it to her ear. "Ma! Hey. I'm okay. Yes, I love you. Of course she's taking good care of me. Ma! Listen, Maura and I are just…Oh for the love of God Ma! Really? _Really?_ You would ask that? NO! We are…eeeating dinner and are going to bed early after the long day soI'llcallyoutomorrowbyeIloveyou!" Hitting the end button, she collapsed on top of Maura with a sigh. Feeling warm hands stroke up and down her back, she looked up into apologetic eyes, a smile gracing her lips. "Seriously? You would've told her?" Shaking her head, "We've SO got to work on this 'no lying thing' with you." Resting her nose in the crook of Maura's neck, she felt hot breath on her ear as insistent hands began to roam anew, pulling at the hem of her t-shirt. "Jane." Just the timbre alone sent chills through the detective's body as she pushed up slightly and allowed the offending garment to be discarded. "I believe you were in the process showing me how much you love me before we were interrupted so I would suggest that you…_we_ take up where we left off." Her sweet smile couldn't hide desire darkened eyes.

Unable to resist a patented Rizzoli smirk, Jane leaned in, their lips a breath apart, "So _bossy_, Dr. Isles." Running her tongue fully around kiss swollen lips, she smiled at the resulting moan and the hands clenching at her shoulders. A surprised umph escaped her lungs however when Maura flipped her back over with surprising strength. Leaning in to kiss her detective with a fury of passion, she finally pulled back a little breathless, a hint of pride playing on her lips. "You like it when I'm bossy." Seeing Jane's dark eyes and smile grow and feeling her heart beating wildly against their joined skin, Maura leaned in close to the detective's ear; her whispered words were hot and moist. "Make love to me Jane." Drawing back, their eyes met in a quiet, intimate conversation.

Slowly rolling again with Maura settled beneath her, Jane brushed a curling lock of golden hair away from her face before grinning down into darkening hazel eyes, fingers tracing the contours of her face, her jaw, finally settling at her irresistible lips. With a predatory smile and coal black eyes, she recalled a previous conversation. "You do have a valid point, Dr. Isles." Whispering against waiting lips, "I like it when you're bossy." The kiss was hunger and heat, a precursor of things to come; lips, tongues and teeth clashing and devouring. Breaking away, Jane's mouth burned a wicked trail down a willing throat, nipping and sucking, biting the curve of skin where neck meets shoulder; hissing out a breath as short nails scratched low and hard across her back. She scraped her teeth against a pliant lobe before sucking it into her mouth, groaning at the feel of Maura's sure hands slipping under the hem of her yoga pants and her attempts to push them off. Her voice was coarse and low, full of emotion as she pulled back to look the doctor in the eye before things went further. "I love you."

Three words. Three simple and mundane words when used separately but together, a completely different, powerful story. Seeing and feeling every bit of truth in Jane's sentiment, one that seemed to be spoken straight from her soul, Maura's breath hitched and everything stilled around her, five senses becoming hyper-aware. Of course she knew that Jane loved her but it was moments like these that the raw, unencumbered admission struck a chord that resonated deep inside, shining a blinding light straight into the dark corners where childhood insecurities had embedded and taken root. Those three words when spoken by Jane had the ability to banish each of her fears one by one. She felt the sting of tears as her gaze held firmly with those incredibly deep, sincere dark and knowing eyes. Her heart beat a staggered rhythm against her chest and she was consumed by the heat of Jane's skin on her own. She could still taste their last kiss on her lips and could hear the detective's panting breath above the rushing of blood in her ears. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. It seemed that all of the converging emotions were constricting her throat, making it hard to speak and breathe. When words failed, she took the alternate path of action. Tangling both hands in dark hair, she crushed their lips together and poured every bit of love and joy she had into that one kiss, languid and long, moans echoing between them, bodies moving together, grasping hands pulling each other closer. Finally breaking the kiss, both breathless, Maura smiled widely finding her voice. "Jane…god. I love you too."

Propped up on elbows, Jane looked down into clear hazel eyes and smiled, thanking God for her good fortune. Those three words in Maura's voice, the way she said her name never failed to set the detective's blood on fire. Taking a plump lower lip between hers, she left a playful bite before her mouth was on the move again and her hands began to wander, eliciting low steady moans. Slow and methodical, she kissed and licked her way lower, stopping momentarily in the valley between two perfect breasts. Leaving a reverent kiss on either side, Jane's eyes locked on those anticipating her every move and she smiled rakishly. "Mmmm. I'll be back for these." With a wink, her mouth trailed lower as her fingers hooked under elastic and pushed silk down and off quivering legs while trying to wiggle out of her own pants with some modicum of grace. Finally free of all clothing, she settled back down on the bed. Circling Maura's navel with her tongue before briefly dipping it in for a quick taste, she propped her chin on firm abs as she continued, her voice even lower but still laced with a hint of mirth. "So, Dr. Isles. Would you like to tell me what to do or…" her long fingers teased moist curls and she smiled at the resulting gasp and jerk of needy hips. "Or do you think that I can just…oh… I don't know…improvise?" Keeping her hands above the waist, she smirked, drawing patterns on smooth, flushed skin.

Not to be outdone even though her body was screaming for release, hazel eyes narrowed as she pulled Jane back up into a scorching kiss, a 'shot across the bow' so to speak as her smooth hands explored the detective's skin in places experience told would leave her shaken. Drawing back desperate for air, she was glad to see that she had somewhat succeeded if the significantly increased heart rate and hazy stare were any indication. Unable to contain the smirk, her voice came out a sultry rasp. "Jane. You have proven yourself to be quite the imaginative lover so I will defer to your skills." Watching dark eyes finally focus on her own, she leaned up to whisper seductively in the detective's ear. "But I retain the right to give direction as needed."

Coal black eyes challenged narrowed deep hazel, smirk firmly in place, close enough that their breathy pants mingled with an infusion of earthy Pinot Noir. "Oh really?" No sound came out as the detective's lips moved to form the word 'bossy.' "Ow, shit!" The pinch to the bare skin at her waist wasn't surprising nor unexpected. Capturing Maura's giggle with a heated kiss, Jane pulled back and smiled slyly. "You'll pay for that one Isles."

And pay she did…twice.

**That's it. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed the writing and your feedback. Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
